


異端 Kjetter

by Coralhime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Gen, Harm to Animals, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Pseudoscience, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: 不知名入侵者攻擊洛杉磯；一位身受重傷的神祇竟有出人意表之舉；眾復仇者則在事件的餘波中掙扎重建。





	1. Prologue (Come Within Range)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezy/gifts).



> this is a mandarin translation of beezy's thorki fic "Kjetter"

**序幕（咫尺之遙）**

 

索爾第一次目睹洛基面臨死亡時，他倆都還只是青少年，而那場意外似乎只是洛基特別倒楣。

 

當然，在那之前，洛基目睹索爾走在鬼門關前的次數多不勝數，除了在穆斯貝爾海姆那次差點真要了索爾命的事件之外，其他時候洛基都只是微蹙著眉，模樣似極了芙麗嘉，讓索爾有些彆扭。但索爾性情爽朗，何況他總是能大難不死；而洛基則是太古靈精怪，不可能像哥哥那樣莽撞地招來許多意外。確實，他愛捉弄人的程度可說是近乎危險，不過洛基清楚知道讓自己脫險的每一步、每一句話，所以索爾從來沒有真正擔心過他的弟弟，直到他親身經歷洛基瀕臨死亡。

 

意外那天，阿斯加溽暑的最後一波餘熱鞭笞著城鎮中心，微風幾不可察，默默帶來厄運。世上這麼多物品，偏偏一簇手掌大的銅蕁麻種籽毛叢隨風飄起，而世上這麼多地方，這叢種籽偏偏挑了洛基來著陸。

 

洛基坐在練習場旁的白蠟樹蔭下，抱著厚重書籍埋首苦讀，不遠處，索爾跟希芙正同樣奮力地練習搏擊。那天下午陽光毒辣，就算沒有打鬥所造成的悶熱，也足夠讓肌膚沸騰。洛基將袖子捲到手肘，在四周設了些機關來捕捉若有似無的微風。一簇銅金色的叢毛飄起、飄起、落下，恰恰掉在洛基身上，倒鉤的刺穩穩勾住他臂彎，像隻蜷起身子入睡的貓。

 

這時節裡還出現這具毒性的纖維團簇實在太晚，它的種籽離地太遠，隨陣陣秋風飄盪。洛基該知道不能把它當作落葉，隨便撥開。但當時的他注意力全被飄著霉味的書頁所吸引，使他漫不經心拍掉搔刮皮膚的銅蕁麻，造成了這般後果。

 

索爾持續朝希芙進攻，以錘頭擋開她銳利的劍鋒。他滿身大汗，努力忍耐不去擦拭眉頭的汗水，因為擦汗的動作會給希芙機會攻擊。她速度飛快，但已被激怒，面對錘子的攻勢，為了借力使力，她迅速揮劍，手臂拉出的弧度實在不適合她手中的鋒利兵器。索爾咧嘴而笑，壓低左肩，用全身力量往希芙身側露出的破綻撞去。

 

希芙悶哼倒地，而索爾放聲大笑，轉身朝遠方的觀眾炫耀。「你有沒有看到啊，弟弟？她居然傻傻露出這麼大的空隙？」

 

洛基沒有如他預期般輕蔑地回應，於是索爾皺起眉，舉手遮光，瞇眼環顧四周，找尋熟悉的身影。

 

洛基蜷著身，頭倚膝蓋，雙臂抱胸，他最愛的那本沒用的書攤在一旁，書頁暴露在微風中。不祥的預感使索爾全身打冷顫，呆站原地一瞬，接著拋下憤慨的希芙朝弟弟方向狂奔，跪倒在他身邊。

 

「怎麼了？我看看。」索爾扯了扯洛基護著胸口的手臂。

 

洛基面容扭曲，雙眼緊閉，嘴唇也緊抿，咬牙切齒地抗議索爾的舉動。「那不是──你不要──你會越弄越糟──」

 

索爾皺眉，不顧弟弟反對而一意孤行，先是扳直洛基的左臂，接著是右臂。他仔細檢視洛基雙臂，直到發現他右手臂內側一小塊腫脹突起。洛基左手的手指也一樣腫脹發紅，因為碰了不該碰的東西。

 

索爾以長繭的拇指輕撫過傷口，而洛基全身一縮，嘶聲說：「不要碰，我可能沒把它們全拔出來。」他努力想將眼神聚焦於索爾臉上，但頻頻失敗，視線逐漸渙散。

 

索爾問：「什麼東西？」洛基有些神智不清，故索爾猛力搖晃他：「你被什麼叮了？」

 

洛基臉上再次出現專屬於索爾的皺眉表情。「銅蕁麻。」

 

索爾低聲咒罵，沒有再開口詢問。年幼時，芙麗嘉曾教導他們如何察覺並避開銅蕁麻，告訴他們除去倒鉤刺的重要性，並警告這種植物會讓人發高燒。只不過那些關鍵步驟在危急當下索爾全想不起來，所以只能憑直覺行動，想都沒想便將弟弟的前臂舉到唇邊，嘴附上傷口，輕輕吸吮，牙齒搔刮著高燒的皮膚，盡可能將嵌入的鉤刺吸出來。

 

洛基倚著白蠟樹，讓樹幹支撐他的脊椎，虛弱地開口：「白癡。」語氣中卻少了他原本想表達的慍怒。「停下來，你會傷到自己。」

 

索爾抬起頭，將毒液吐在地上。現在的他不過是個打扮得像成人的男孩，手足無措。索爾轉過身，對神情凝重的希芙道：「希芙，去找母后，快點──」

 

她沒說話，只點了點頭，便倉促動身前往城堡。

 

「洛基。」索爾執起弟弟腫脹的手，手指附在唇邊，重複方才的動作。吸吮中，他突然感覺某種細小、尖銳的東西擦過他的牙齒，因此索爾立刻往身旁一吐。命運三女神可不會善待愚昧到將銅蕁麻刺吞入腹中的蠢蛋。

 

洛基緩緩閉上眼，手臂無力垂在身側，像個布偶。擔憂及恐慌有如籠中鳥衝撞著索爾的胸口，他舉起弟弟的手背靠上自己臉頰。「洛基，不要……」

 

索爾還來不及讓自己冷靜，芙麗嘉已領著一班侍女抵達。蓋娜及其他人協助他將洛基送往治療房，而老婦們則忙著準備藥膏，讓芙麗嘉敷上銅蕁麻造成的傷口。

 

索爾的雙手與臉頰也獲得同樣的預防治療，芙麗嘉要他嚥下一匙摻了蜂蜜的藥膏，同時訓斥他的魯莽作為。當她轉而照護洛基時，仍然不滿地微蹙著眉，只要洛基的呼吸略顯費力，她的嘴角便微微下垂。

 

索爾逃過了銅蕁麻帶來的高燒，但洛基則墜入這有毒植物造成的夢境之中。日日夜夜，毒液在他體內流竄，讓他的睡眠如死亡般靜寂。索爾在悶熱的治療房裡守著洛基，等待希望，心中的暴風雨奇異地平靜、充滿耐心。

 

其他人嘗試將他拖離洛基身側，但都失敗了；索爾無視治療師的抗議以及戰士同袍的憂慮，時時記錄他弟弟的健康狀況。看著洛基的肌膚發紅腫脹、他的雙唇乾裂、流血，讓索爾咬自己嘴內側的肉咬到都快破皮。治療洛基的老婦時常叨念著洛基的氣管或許會腫脹到完全閉鎖，害索爾擔憂得不得了，不過他固執地把任何害怕洛基或許會挺不過來的念頭趕出腦海。那是不可能的；弟弟一定會好起來的。

 

夜色漸暮，索爾終於屈服於連日來的壓力，疲憊倒臥在洛基身旁。眾治療師頗有微辭，認為他們的王儲早過了可以做出這種幼稚舉動的年紀，不過沒人忍心將他逐回他的寢宮。而儘管床太小、被子太少，索爾仍然睡得很香；身旁洛基的重量令他安心、平靜，直到有天早晨，洛基用手指猛彈他的眉間。

 

索爾醒來，洛基的蒼白、空洞氣色立刻讓他心頭不快。弟弟看起來精疲力竭，就算他平常的臉色總是極端鎮定，現在的他表情仍是太過僵硬。洛基的綠色雙眸光亮如鏡，在如此近距離之下，看起來深邃得令人沉溺。索爾無法別開眼。

 

索爾揉了揉眉間，但沒有自兩人共享的枕頭上抬起頭。「你這是幹嘛？」

 

「你不該在這兒的。」洛基嘗試擺出憤慨的臉色。「你太重了。別壓著我。」

 

曾經，洛基對於索爾入侵自己的空間根本不以為忤，然而近來他似乎變了，變得疏離，情緒也總是很糟。索爾對他展現的任何友好舉動彷彿只讓他覺得噁心。自怨自艾籠罩著洛基，將他自索爾身旁拉走，驅使他遠遠避開任何人的親切、同理或善意。

 

不過，思考擔心這些事情只會讓索爾頭疼心疼，所以他扯了扯嘴角壞笑，接著收緊環繞洛基的手臂，引起弟弟更大的反彈。隨著姿勢終於轉成強勢的擁抱，洛基也安靜下來，毫無血色的臉上滿是堅決的不悅之色。他以額抵著索爾的額，而索爾悄悄微睜一眼偷瞄，只見洛基瞪著他，眼神滿是斥責。就這麼一次，索爾見到這般情景卻只覺心滿意足。

 

「少在那裡蠢笑了。」洛基喃喃低語，索爾卻笑得更開心。洛基不大認真地推了推索爾胸膛，但僵硬的嘴角總歸是動搖了、柔和了；即使是洛基，也無法抗拒索爾這麼輕而易舉與他分享的溫暖。索爾將洛基拉近，嬉鬧般用鬍渣蹭了蹭洛基蒼白的額眉，接著在弟弟身旁窩著。

 

他們安安靜靜躺在一起，直到芙麗嘉回來探視洛基傷勢時才分開。她像索爾方才所做的一樣親吻洛基手指，接著用細嫩的掌心撫觸他臂上結痂的疤痕。「你真是讓我們心驚膽跳。」她撥開他額前的黑髮，倚著他的髮絲喃喃道：「劫難總是跟隨著你。」

 

洛基低下頭，然而臉上仍帶著哀悽的神情。索爾再次想起洛基那永恆的壞情緒，想起某個陰沉的陌生人似乎已逐漸取代了他的弟弟。

 

芙麗嘉很快便離去，而深夜來臨時，治療師也直截了當要索爾回房。洛基非常疲憊，整晚昏昏欲睡，索爾不知是否該喚醒他，向他道別。不幸與不悅仍縈繞著洛基，這樣的情況下，他實在不願離開弟弟，不過洛基已經渡過了關鍵期，因此治療師們也不會再容忍索爾的妨礙與打擾。

 

難以名狀的失落感刺痛索爾胸口，但他決定忽視心中本能與衝動，放洛基獨自休息。

 

他離開了洛基，而之後不久，洛基便徹底變了個人。

 

 

索爾最後一次目睹洛基面臨死亡的當時，他倆身在米德加德，而那場意外根本算不上是意外。

 

在抱持著不該有的希望數個月後，索爾看見還活著但狀況不佳的弟弟，正朝全人類吐出各種威脅，實況畫面轉播到全美國。復仇者團隊把洛基看作是不受控制的強大未知數，其自大程度甚至高過史塔克，但索爾看見的是孤寂、受傷的熟悉靈魂，正為著半實半虛的委屈而出氣。他看見過去的洛基，那個掛在彩虹橋邊，抓著矛的末端的，他所辜負的洛基。他看見失落的弟弟。

 

凡人做好萬全準備，緊張迎向與巫師的首次對戰。

 

他們的對決走向不出所料。

 

自阿斯加墜落後的洛基瘋癲得近乎喪心病狂，心智扭曲的他給神盾局在紐約的基地帶來了慘烈災難。洛基覬覦宇宙魔方，為此他攻擊復仇者的總部，輕鬆得像用手指劃過蜘蛛網一樣。索爾雖與隊友並肩作戰，但他並未全心投入，雖然一身神力，卻處處放水。索爾的盟友不是倒下就是離現場太遠，於是洛基將宇宙魔方持在手中，獲得短暫的勝利。

 

所以接下來發生的事情，是索爾的錯。他應該阻止洛基，但沒有。

 

洛基抓住魔方後馬上起了反應：粉藍色光線沿著他的手臂往上爬，看不見的能量在他體內伸展開來，嚙咬吞噬他魔法的根基。絢爛如彩虹橋的奪目彩光劃破空氣，未知的能量發出多重色彩的光線，掃過整間房。能量從洛基身上流洩而出，空氣中臭氧與冰霜的氣味逐漸轉濃，使得索爾的後頸寒毛直豎。

 

羅曼諾夫肩上扛著傷勢嚴重的巴頓，立刻逃跑，因為原始的本能警告著她，洛基即將釋放的東西是凡人完全無法承受的強大。史塔克與羅傑斯有點不情願地跟在她身後，但索爾留在原地，不祥的預感令他動彈不得。洛基的手緊抓魔方，像是通電的電線，他的手指反射性收緊，嘗試抵禦外星能量攫取他的魔法的脊骨，將其撕裂，吸乾骨髓。

 

洛基的眼神不是勝利，是驚恐。

 

索爾別無選擇；他掄起雷神之錘，朝洛基被纏住的手敲下去。

 

他並未使出全力，但即使如此，洛基的手仍必定會骨折。當神錘觸及洛基手背，洛基大聲痛喊，宇宙魔方隨之掉落在地，震顫，終於靜止，碎裂的一角冒出白色冷煙。洛基雙膝發軟，彎腰駝背，受傷的手壓在胸口，臉上冒著冷汗，驚嚇過度，在碎石堆中不住乾嘔。索爾走近弟弟，但洛基費力哮喘又憤怒呻吟，令索爾停下腳步。

 

又一次，索爾讓弟弟失望了。

 

洛基陰鬱的綠眼對上索爾視線，難以名狀的恐懼頓時壟罩雷神心頭，下一秒，弟弟已聚集僅剩的法力，瞬間移動。銷聲匿跡。

 

洛基偷走了宇宙魔方，但他得付出什麼代價，索爾不知道。

 

他們在加州的基地重新會合，索爾再度加入其他復仇者，看他們互相展示新的戰鬥傷疤。他為自己在戰役時無能發揮而道歉，並悄聲坦承他們的敵人並非陌生人。他的戰友面面相覷，眼裡全是不信任甚至反抗，但總之大家算是避而不談這個話題。

 

在無事可做的漫長傍晚，大家有時會在酒吧裡聚首，臆測他們失蹤敵人的下落與下場，一開始是認真的推論，後來總會迅速變成輕蔑鄙夷，嘲笑挖苦洛基的精神狀態。索爾與他們坐在一起，喝他們的酒，對他們的話語充耳不聞。他滿心憂慮，能猜測的只有：現在洛基半死不活，沒有抵抗能力，誰來保護他？

 

索爾在心裡暗自下了結論，是他自己也半信半疑的祈願。

 

洛基受了傷，但他還能復原。

 

終有一天，洛基會回來。


	2. Unnecessary Kindness (Come Under Fire)

Chapter 2: 不必要的仁慈（引火自焚）

 

 

東尼的實驗室基本上隨時處於混亂狀態。工作臺上老是有成堆尚未切割的金屬片，整個空間四處可見大量3D投影，角落有一整疊還在冒煙的廢紙，牆上或許還有燒焦痕跡。東尼迅速跳躍的思考模式讓他的工作環境看起來總像是被旋風掃過。

 

今晚他的實驗室卻相當乾淨齊整。平常擺著一份又一份未完成計畫的那幾張實驗桌如今一塵不染，上頭的油漬已抹除，各種零件開關也都收得妥當。東尼挑揀著收集在箱子內的零碎金屬，手劃過一個不起眼的金屬環──這是另一個半成品機器的齒輪。他把玩金屬環，像研究魔術方塊那樣仔細檢視，然後丟回碎金屬堆裡。工作臺上的所有螢幕皆為全黑；就連賈維斯今晚也放假。

 

東尼坐在架著終端機的空桌前，來回撫摩髭鬚，腦袋迅速運轉；最近他有點恍惚走神，一直感覺格格不入。他需要找個新計畫來忙。

 

左方傳來柔和的電子樂聲，東尼抬起頭，看見小辣椒正在輸入她的密碼。她手裡拿著厚紙板杯托，上頭是兩杯咖啡。小辣椒拿起較大杯的咖啡走向東尼，放在他面前的桌上。她的視線掃過東尼往外伸的手上拎著的空酒杯，裡頭尚有融化中的冰塊。

 

東尼隨著她的視線看向手中。「放輕鬆，親愛的，這只是可樂。」

 

「我知道。」她的語氣顯示出她的確已猜到這個可能。小辣椒在他身邊的椅凳上坐下，手中拿著她自己的咖啡。「半夜不睡覺，是在……打掃？真離奇了。」

 

「睡不著。」東尼用手抹抹臉，弄亂頭髮，有些遲緩地眨著眼，然後舉起咖啡杯。「無咖啡因的嗎？」

 

小辣椒點點頭，然後指指全暗的螢幕。「剛才神盾局打來找你。你不打算回覆他們嗎？」

 

「沒啊，我回應了，不過福瑞只是先給我個提醒，不是任務。」東尼啜了口塑膠杯裡的飲料，滾燙液體沿著他喉嚨而下，讓他扭曲了面孔。「沒什麼好興奮的。」

 

小辣椒若有所思地點了點頭。「看得出來。」她的嘴角揚起一抹微笑，似乎對自己的雙關語頗得意，但東尼不覺得好笑。

 

東尼突然問：「妳今晚要留下來嗎？」

 

她說：「我該走了。」東尼的臉立刻垮了下來。「明天很忙，要準備股東會議，什麼什麼的。我只是想在回去前先來看看你在做什麼。」

 

「呃，那我該謝謝妳囉。」

 

小辣椒自椅凳站起身，手中拎著咖啡的紙杯托。「你確定你沒事嗎，東尼？你好像有點魂不守舍。」

 

「喔，我是有點魂不守舍。不過沒事的。」他露出那種總讓他能得償所望的男孩般的笑容，不過小辣椒仍然擺出了那副他很想避免的緊張與擔憂表情。

 

東尼看見小辣椒身後有個熟悉的臉龐正往這裡走下來。那人迅速用手指點了點開鎖的面板，似乎是想盡力減少接觸上頭的玻璃。每一次按鍵輸入都發出正確的電子聲，但組合起來卻是令人氣餒的錯誤警示音。

 

東尼嘆了口氣，用拿著咖啡的手向外比了比，順利移開小辣椒視線。「好心點，去幫幫隊長吧？他對觸控面板還不大熟稔。」

 

史帝夫‧羅傑斯第三次嚐試輸入密碼，此時小辣椒拉開門，莞爾朝他揮手，示意他進來。

 

「我們不是教過你怎麼使用觸控鎖了嗎。」東尼高聲對他說。

 

「是沒錯。」史帝夫回答，接著又補了句：「抱歉，小辣椒。」接著向她點頭表示敬意。

 

「不要緊的。」她微笑著說：「我正好要走了。」

 

東尼提高聲量對著走上樓梯的小辣椒說：「晚安，波茲小姐。」

 

「晚安，史帝夫。晚安，史塔克先生。」她的聲音在樓梯間造成回音。

 

東尼一口氣喝光剩下的咖啡，空杯放在桌上。他把腳擺上終端機，腳踝交叉，一邊觀察史帝夫，一邊露出困惑的笑容。終於，他說：「我壓根想不透你來做什麼。」

 

「你今晚應該出現在基地。」史帝夫語氣嚴肅。「既然你不打算接我電話，我只得親自來找你。」

 

東尼扭曲面孔，擠出帶著誇張罪惡感的表情。「說吧。」

 

史帝夫在小辣椒方才的座位上坐下，開始解釋：「就像福瑞說的，神盾局在不遠處的沙漠中發現了微弱的能量源；看起來很像我們之前遇過的頻率。」

 

「洛基。」東尼點點頭，回想起福瑞的猜測。「但我以為它的模式不完全相同。」

 

「沒錯。」史帝夫只能認同。他向前傾，以肘支膝，一邊把玩自己雙手一邊思考如何措辭。「跟我們的資料不是百分百吻合。有可能是別的東西，可是……」

 

「可是我不覺得索爾會考慮這麼多。」東尼的腦中早已把一切情景與結論跑過一次了。

 

史帝夫點頭。「福瑞第一句話都還沒說完，索爾就已經衝出門了。自願去探勘，之後回來回報。」

 

「可憐的傢伙。」東尼喃喃自語。「我們上一次對抗洛基的時候，洛基看起來實在狼狽。我不認為他會浪費時間在鳥不生蛋的沙漠裡上演異世界的煙火秀。」

 

「的確。他根本沒有精力可以浪費，何況是拿來做什麼有用的事情，這也更證實了那些能量蹤跡不是他留下的。」

 

「那……到底是什麼？」

 

史帝夫聳聳肩。「考森希望你能當我們的顧問，跟在後面，研究出結果。不過我猜那是不可能了。」

 

東尼翻了個白眼，略嫌粗魯地把自己推離電腦桌。「我不覺得那有什麼意義。如果是別的東西，就讓考森的團隊去處理。畢竟那是他們的工作。讓他們感覺有點用處吧。」

 

「如果是洛基的話呢？」

 

「如果是洛基，那我寧可閃得遠遠的。」東尼下了結論。

 

「就算他對小辣椒做了那些事情？」史帝夫的表情嚴厲。「真是勇敢啊，我懂了。」

 

東尼已經拎起空杯，準備扔進垃圾桶裡，但現在他握緊拳頭，塑膠杯被捏皺、揉爛。他把杯子放在一旁，舉掌順了順亂髮。「不會再發生了。」

 

「那你至少該開始表現得像你真在意這個團隊，還有我們的任務。」史帝夫站起身。「我們不會只為了好玩而去追求危險威脅。還有，如果考森說你該到場，你就該到場。」

 

史帝夫沒有說白，可是東尼能在他臉上清楚看見失望。「放輕鬆，隊長。我又不是十項全能。」

 

他嗤之以鼻。「這和你一直以來的說法完全矛盾。」

 

東尼露出大大的笑容。「你說得對。我收回那句話。」他不耐煩地起身走過史帝夫身旁，玩笑般捶了史帝夫肩頭一記。「走吧，我送你出去。明天一早我會回基地。」

 

史帝夫表情不可置信。「你總算要來神盾局了？」

 

「當然。」他的語氣輕快。「我想看看考森與洛基再次見面的時候會發生什麼事情。狹路相逢說的大概就是這種情況吧。」

 

史帝夫在他身後快步跟上，邊搖頭邊走上樓梯。「我不懂你怎能認為這是件好事。」

 

 

沙漠的夜晚刺骨寒冷，空氣乾燥又靜止。少了人類文明的各種聲響，四周可以清楚聽見狼嚎與蟲鳴。洛基對此毫無興趣，不過在他於灌木叢中搜索縱橫交錯的微弱能量遺跡的過程中，這些生物至少可以幫他打發時間。一路上，洛基記下了四種不同的狼嚎模式，之後才終於確認一道遺跡是強力魔法所遺留下來的。痕跡非常新，頂多不出數日。魔法的氣味與強大能量的可能性讓洛基忍不住垂涎。

 

那道遺跡橫切過山麓，延伸到幾哩路外的小峽谷。稱它作峽谷其實算是抬舉了；那不過是條稍寬的溝渠，右端緊連著自然成形的紅土斷崖。在凡人眼中，只是黑漆漆且空無一物的窄小洞窟，然而洛基能察覺內部有魔法的活躍脈動，新鮮、強烈，如此靠近，令人心焦。

 

自從宇宙魔方事件後，洛基的法力一直復原得很慢；他舔著傷口等待時機，可是目前狀態仍遠不及往日榮光。他的手已經痊癒，但讓他困擾的不是肉體傷口；魔方的微小碎片還殘留在他體內，成了一個破孔，不斷吸收他的能量。時間只能彌補他一部份的魔法，而洛基已經等得不耐煩了。他用盡任何手段也要重新獲取法力，藉以換得心境平靜。

 

洛基躡手躡腳走向洞窟，檢視一層又一層的物理表層及 **重疊結界** ，找尋魔法蹤跡的源頭，並注意任何潛藏的威脅。一開始，洞窟內似乎沒什麼特別的地方；它像條河往地球深處蜿蜒而下，高度極低，逼得洛基只能蹲伏前進。洛基勉強擠出最低限度的魔法來掩蓋腳步聲，僅僅依賴其超自然直覺在黑暗中迷航潛行。

 

良久以後，洞窟終於稍稍變寬。過了無數轉彎與岔路，洛基總算踏進一個讓他可以正常站直的山洞分支。洛基像縷幽魂般無聲無息走在一條上坡路上，前面是伸手不見五指、無止盡的虛空。他突然就到達曲徑的邊緣，居高臨下，隱約可見微弱螢光自下方遠端的某處透出。

 

洛基躡步走向邊界，瞇眼窺探。他考慮是否用隱身術將自己隱藏起來，但最後決定作罷；遠處的洞穴相當廣闊，至少有一千平方公尺，而且它比洛基站的地面低了起碼十二公尺。無論在下面的是什麼東西，洛基都不認為它有可能發現自己。於是他找了個舒服的位置，甚至大膽地晃了晃懸掛在邊界的雙腿，手肘支在大腿上，觀察下面那群烏合之眾。

 

那些凡人身作偽古裝打扮，似乎想複製他們以為的古人裝扮，卻錯誤百出。二、三十人圍成一圈，繞著一位身著華服的男子，而男子正滔滔不絕發表著演說。然而，洛基對凡人絲毫不感興趣；他快速掃視了 **重疊結界** ，得知這群人根本不足為懼。

 

吸引洛基注意力的是洞窟深處的幾個獸籠。獸籠的欄杆鑲嵌在岩壁裡，籠內的生物遭隱蔽，但魔法的脈動仍像正中午的烈日般照亮每層 **重疊結界** ；洛基可以感受到魔法如陽光曬傷他的臉頰，讓他皮膚些微刺痛。他允許自己的小小放縱，享受遠處發散而來的魔法的浸潤。

 

天曉得他多想要回他全部的法力。如果他有能力，早就瞬間移動過去，一舉將他們全數殲滅，籠中的怪獸也一併殺了，然後將牠們身上所有的神祕能量一滴不剩完全喝乾。然而洛基沒有體力這麼做，他只覺人世不公，怒火中燒。他必須得等待恰當時機才能神不知鬼不覺地接近牠們。這裡應該有別條路徑可以通往那個洞穴。

 

洛基從斷崖邊站起，準備往後退，另尋途逕。此時，遠方傳來一陣吼叫。一頭遭監禁的怪獸發出哭嚎，充滿獸性的恐怖噪音。洛基回頭觀察。

 

那些假古人從領袖身邊跑開，零零落落往怪獸方向奔去。他們與鐵籠保持距離，面面相覷，不知如何是好。米德加德人軟弱又遲疑；知道如此珍貴的寶藏是在這群不堪一擊的蠢蛋手中，讓洛基有些欣慰。也許他應該直接瞬間移動過去，奪走怪獸的魔力，一飲而盡。凡人們想必會嚇得屁滾尿流。

 

凡人領袖自群眾中走出來，高聲喊叫的一字一句都被洞穴中的回音壟罩，聽來模糊不清。籠中野獸不斷咆哮，自獸欄間伸出銀白色的腳掌，憤怒刨挖所能搆及的每一吋土地，緊密岩層在牠爪下有如鬆軟爛泥。

 

領袖踱步離開野獸能觸及的範圍，大聲喊了幾句，一位追隨者立刻用肩挑著一支長矛，自群眾裡走出來。長矛是黃金製成，設計簡單平衡，高貴優雅。洛基掃視了長矛的 **重疊結界** ，注意到頂端蘊藏了深厚能量，魔法明亮的氣味隨之飄盪。

 

那位追隨者將長矛交給領袖，領袖當機立斷，以驚人速度將長矛擲入獸籠內。無論籠中關著的是怎樣的怪獸，總之牠的尖嘯震天動地，使洛基寒毛直豎。

 

怪獸在籠子裡尖聲哀號，滿地打滾，凡人領袖手中的長矛因而傾斜，在獸欄間來回敲打，發出金屬敲擊聲。哀號聲逐漸減弱，被艱困的喘息與痛哼取代。另一獸籠中傳來模仿這隻垂死生物的負傷嚎叫。

 

夠了。反正這裡沒有洛基施展手腳的餘地，管他的。眼前的人太多，又有太多未知，尤其洛基根本不清楚籠中奄奄一息的究竟是什麼生物。他得另尋其他資源來恢復法力。洛基轉身走向洞穴入口，臉上滿是鄙夷。這趟路真是浪費時間又浪費魔法。

 

即使如此，待他再次踩上涼爽的沙漠時，洛基似乎隱約能聽見某種詭譎的聲響加入方才那些怪獸的哀戚哭號聲中，感覺像是某種記憶，像是某件洛基應該知道卻記不清的事情，害他突然一陣惡寒。洛基決定把這想法推到一邊。

 

附近有個昏昏欲睡的鄉村小鎮，居民約兩千人，洛基可以步行過去，可是實在太費工夫。他闔上眼，向內探尋體內僅剩的魔法，權衡思考著瞬間移動的利弊。

 

管他什麼後果；他決定隨心所欲。

 

洛基喃喃唸咒，雙手舞出複雜手勢，感覺咒語在他有限的法力上拉扯所帶來的痛快感受。他睜開眼，腳下是塵土飛揚的道路，兩旁則是油漆已褪色的幢幢公寓。洛基顫巍巍呼了口氣，顫抖的雙臂緊壓在身側。

 

結果沒有想像中那麼糟。同一個咒語在數週前還會害他蹲在路邊狂嘔呢。他想必正在復原中。

 

儘管他現有的魔法其實負擔不起這般舉動，洛基還是比了個手勢，變出凡人服裝的幻影，掩蓋他身上的雄偉盔甲；熟悉的金黃碧綠幻化成簡單的高領外套、深色上衣及長褲。這套衣著或許不夠鄉村風，不足以讓他混入人群中，但至少不那麼顯目，較不會吸引當地居民注意。

 

洛基抹去額間因施法而冒出的冷汗，努力壓下逐漸升高的噁心感，走向勉強能供他過夜的低階旅館。他的標準真是降低太多了。洛基轉過街角，沿巷弄直走下去。

 

「洛基。」洛基聽見遠方傳來他的名字，於是止住步伐，偏著頭。

 

那嗓音，充滿磁性的低沉嗓音，如此溫柔，像是回到了家。平時那種不費吹灰之力的傲慢今夜卻無影無蹤。

 

洛基緩緩轉過身，心中既平靜又不安。「你怎麼找到我的，索爾？你那些凡人朋友呢？」

 

索爾自陰影中走出，步伐沉重；他的存在如夢似幻，與米德加德景色格格不入。索爾屬於黃金王座，屬於宏偉大廳，手邊應有成千上百武士任其差遣；他不該站在凡人建造的龜裂小路上，不該站在滿地垃圾的巷道裡。洛基在腦中試著融合阿斯加的索爾與米德加德的索爾，浮現的情景卻仍充滿違和感。

 

索爾仔細端詳弟弟全身上下，望著洛基的眼神彷彿他必須將每一項細節謹記於心。「情報顯示這附近有怪異的魔法波動。」索爾露出痛苦表情。「我獨自前來。我希望……我想要先找到你。」

 

「你真好心。」洛基謹慎回覆。

 

平常的洛基絕對會抓緊機會嘲弄哥哥，但現在他的人生再也不平常了。雖然索爾說他獨自前來，洛基仍不動聲色觀察周遭巷弄，預期會看到索爾的隊友從他們的藏身處冒出來。然而附近完全沒有別人。洛基退後一步，雙手抱胸。這姿勢既傲慢又有點蠢，但既能簡單表達，也能讓索爾理解他的小小抵抗。

 

洛基的精神有點渙散，情緒浮躁，難以專注。方才施的魔法令他噁心欲嘔，喉頭苦澀，他開始後悔。他暗自預估當下的能耐，算計自己能承受多少損傷，以防索爾決定攻擊。以前的他從來不必擔心這些，不過自從索爾開始跟惹人厭的復仇者們廝混之後，洛基再也無法確定索爾對他的觀感如何了。

 

那群凡人不停教導索爾如何撒謊，如何卑鄙齷齪。

 

索爾的手垂在雷神之錘旁，神錘隨著他的步伐輕輕碰撞大腿。他在離洛基咫尺之遙處停下腳步，強裝隨興地說：「好久沒見到你了，弟弟。你的手……在那之後你過得如何？」

 

「喔，你知道的，就差不多那樣。你為何而來？」

 

「弟弟，我擔心──」索爾才剛開口，但洛基的笑──完全不像平常那種柔滑的低笑，而是類似犬吠的聲音──止住了他的話頭。他頓了頓，重新開始：「自從你從阿斯加墜落之後，你一直都……身體不太好。」

 

半分的事實，目前索爾能忍受的最多只有這樣了。他倆都心知肚明，早在米德加德之前，洛基就已經徹底改變了。

 

「噢，索爾。」洛基的語氣中帶著責罵。「要我說幾次你才懂？我知道歸咎 _某件事_ 或許可以帶給你一點安慰，但是──」

 

「我們沒有必要爭吵──」

 

「但是！怪物畢竟是怪物，沒有什麼好解釋的。怪物的天性就是毀滅。」

 

「你不是怪物，洛基，你心知肚明。你的約頓血統……那不算什麼；你屬於阿斯加，跟我一樣。」索爾面容有些憂傷，那是在他臉上很少見的表情。「我們應該比肩而行，你的一字一句引領我的一舉一動。」

 

「你對這世界的幽微之處視而不見。」

 

「我看到夠多了。」索爾反駁道，他的一邊嘴角逐漸上揚成半抹微笑，洛基感覺陰沉的憤怒在他體內盤繞；索爾怎能如此平靜、和藹。「至於你和復仇者們的戰役更是令人費解了，弟弟。我們一樣打鬥，但你總是刀下留人，攻擊他們時也不帶恨意。」

 

「那是因為我恨的只有你，索爾。」洛基說得很慢，彷彿對孩童解釋難懂的概念。「我希望能毀滅的只有你一個人，不過你的新盟友總愛來攪局。」

 

索爾笑容盡失，而洛基心想，雖然他這假兄長力大無比、勇猛剛強，他仍不過是個嬰孩，緩緩學習生命的殘酷。

 

「洛基。弟弟，拜託你。」索爾續道：「無論我對你犯了怎樣的過錯，請原諒我。我會盡我所能彌補一切，只要你重新考慮，重新選擇你想走的路。」

 

「您的訓誨已是老調重彈了，吾王。」洛基深深一揖，慵懶張開雙臂。「若您要說的就是這些，那還請允許在下先走一步。」

 

他轉過身，但索爾捉住他手臂，頓時摧毀兩人間的鴻溝，而洛基忍不住瑟縮。索爾是隱形的陷阱，而洛基卻一次又一次踩踏進去；他的撫觸是令人懷念的疼痛，而現在的洛基已沒有本錢放縱。

 

洛基怒目瞪視索爾的手，試著掙脫。「放開我。你不會想跟我鬥的，不是在這裡，更不是現在。」

 

「弟弟，拜託你再想想──」索爾將他拉近，舉手握上洛基頸側。

 

實在承受不住了。洛基硬擠出一些能量，喃喃唸咒，在掌心變出一團冒著甜甜煙霧的黑球。過去的洛基根本不屑這種雕蟲小技，可是現在他的法力只夠施行這樣的伎倆。他收攏手指，捏碎黑球的輕薄表層，濃煙頓時自他手指間竄出，將巷道壟罩在一片漆黑中。

 

索爾舉臂護住雙目，但手掌仍扣著洛基，直到洛基瞬間移動，逃離他掌握。待得煙霧消散，洛基已無影無蹤，索爾要追蹤也無從找起。他的手仍懸在空中，彷彿掌心的餘溫能將洛基自他逃向的深淵中喚回。

 

洛基在索爾身後一個街區外觀察他，如此短距離的跳躍竟害他氣喘吁吁。他看著索爾緩緩放下手，看著索爾的苦惱與憂傷，想要覺得沾沾自喜，卻沒辦法。某種悲悽取代了任何得意之情，與索爾臉上的哀愁遙相呼應。

 

洛基的雙腿終於支撐不住，軟倒在塵土飛揚的地上，渾身顫抖。他低下頭，看見身上的衣著已變回雄偉裝束，方才的幻象隨著他的專注力一併裂解。洛基舉手抱頭，嚐試將所有思緒逐出腦海，努力壓抑席捲全身的噁心欲嘔感，找回些許自制力。他癱在原地半晌，等到索爾漫無目的的腳步聲逐漸消失在背景中，等到洛基終於能說服自己，他根本從未聽見什麼腳步聲。

 

洛基伸手揉了揉汗濕的雙眉。心中暗道：呼吸，穩住。今晚就到此為止吧。

 

 

陽光在地平線上切出一道閃耀的邊界，東尼‧史塔克走在神盾局的加州作戰基地內，眉頭緊鎖，雙眼瞇起以抵擋刺眼光芒。儘管可以彈個指頭就啟動遮光簾，但他只是戴上了墨鏡。昨晚他睡得不好，因此今天他有點暴躁。

 

史帝夫最先抵達大廳，不過東尼走過他身旁，朝橢圓大桌前進。平常福瑞總會在那張桌子前喋喋不休沒完沒了地作簡報，讓東尼無聊得眼睛都成了鬥雞眼。牆上是一整排暗色鋼鐵與玻璃製成的櫥窗，裡面收著復仇者的武器、盔甲，以及其他個人物品。確實，復仇者們在基地裡有私人房間，不過這個區域主要是放置最有用的工具，方便隨時取用。

 

巴頓與羅曼諾夫的櫃子自過去幾周以來一直空著；他們各自有不同的任務──應該是跟非法軍火交易有關，如果東尼沒記錯的話。他大概是記錯了，反正那也不怎麼重要。

 

東尼自茶水區隨手拿了杯咖啡，迅速走向收藏鋼鐵裝的櫥櫃，臉上終於露出今天第一抹笑容。「你今早見到他了沒？」東尼伸出拇指朝索爾的櫃子比了比，裡面不見神錘。

 

史帝夫搖搖頭，接著將盾牌轉正，讓五芒星的尖端朝上。「沒有，而且我也不怎麼期待見到他。」

 

東尼在心中默默同意。他們很明顯得問索爾昨晚的狀況如何，而洛基從來就不是什麼輕鬆寫意的話題。索爾與洛基間的關係旁人實在難以描述，總之他們的關係讓東尼完全參不透阿斯加人對於「兄弟」的定義。

 

「我實在不懂他為什麼要這樣大費周章。」東尼邊說邊倒在沙發上。「弟弟在搗亂，有什麼大不了的。不是所有的弟弟都這樣嗎？」

 

「理論上沒錯。不過我沒有實際經驗。」史帝夫心不在焉地喃喃回答。突然，他皺起眉，擺出了個東尼不喜歡的惱怒表情。

 

「啥，我說錯話了嗎？」

 

「你怎麼能把洛基可以造成的破壞跟手足間單純鬧脾氣相提並論？他可是個強大的巫師，能恣意變化外型，還會──」

 

「──幾個月前宇宙魔方讓他吃癟之後他就一直很低調，就算他真有辦法跑來搗蛋──而他沒辦法，感謝那塊魔方碎片──還是很好處理的。只要你別坐在索爾旁間，他就根本不會發現你的存在。」

 

「你沒救了。」史帝夫搖頭輕語。「如果他──」

 

房門被推開，索爾走了進來，史帝夫話才說到一半立刻停止。索爾身上已穿著盔甲，但表情悶悶不樂，相當緊繃。

 

東尼翻了個白眼。這可有趣了。

 

索爾大步走過，東尼則在旁輕快地高聲問：「昨晚怎樣啊？手足大團圓了嗎？」東尼瞧了史帝夫一眼，隊長臉上壓抑不住的錯愕及不可置信讓他忍不住咧嘴笑開。

 

「若你非問不可，我只能說，我昨晚沒找到我弟弟。」索爾的回答言簡意賅。他放下雷神之錘，櫥櫃隨之震動。「你無須擔心。」

 

「太好了，謝啦。」東尼隨便向索爾行了個舉手禮。

 

「如果不是……」史帝夫開了話頭，又想了想。「你找到能量訊號的源頭了嗎？」

 

索爾皺眉。「我相信考森與他的同夥已徹底搜索了該區域。他們晚點就會回基地。」

 

「可是──等等，我來猜猜──你覺得無聊，所以提早回來了。」索爾不發一語，而東尼端著咖啡杯，嘆了口氣。「太好了，真感謝你啊。現在我們沒機會插手任何有趣玩意了。」

 

「東尼……」史帝夫疲倦地用手壓住太陽穴，東尼能看出隊長又開始頭痛了。索爾站在兩人中間，皺著眉，似乎對他們談論的事情漠不關心。

 

他們上方的紅色信號燈開始閃爍，警鈴大作，史帝夫凶狠瞪了東尼一眼。

 

是啊。這當然是他的錯囉。

 

「我話說得太早啦。」東尼對著咖啡喃喃自語。他把沉澱在底部的咖啡一口喝乾，然後將馬克杯丟進水槽裡。

 

廣播系統模糊傳來福瑞的聲音，高聲對基地裡的探員及復仇者們下指令。所有戰友整裝待發，東尼則按下鋼鐵裝手提箱的栓鎖，接著踏入箱內，隨著箱子嗡嗡作響，他的鎧甲也整裝就緒。

 

探員們忙上忙下準備裝甲車與演練防禦戰術，讓整間棚廠鬧哄哄，但三巨頭避開這些混亂場面，直直走向一輛已經發動的軍用車，車內坐著與一位不知名的年輕探員。福瑞不耐煩地朝他們招手，催促他們趕緊上車。車門甩上後車子立刻向前衝，載著他們穿越陰暗涼爽的棚廠，直奔白晝熾熱的沙漠。

 

「各位小朋友，我們說緊急狀況的時候，意思不是十分鐘後才會發生緊急狀況。」福瑞咬牙切齒發著牢騷。「他媽的手腳快點。」

 

羅傑斯問：「我們要處理什麼東西？」坐在史帝夫身旁的索爾雙臂環胸，不悅悶哼，有些悽慘地駝著背。

 

福瑞道：「一隻巨大的四足動物，足以撞倒建築物。」他從神盾局探員手中接過一份檔案，開始翻閱文件，雙手隨著軍用車的顛簸而晃動。「這是那隻生物的初步照片──」他將一張照片遞給隊長，隊長嚴肅檢視圖中生物。「──不過有鑑於這張照片非常模糊，我直接告訴你們吧，這傢伙非常龐大，可以隨心所欲把人跟車踩扁，牠覺得子彈跟麻醉劑很煩人，不過對牠根本不造成威脅。」

 

東尼伸長脖子，視線越過史帝夫肩膀，瞄到照片上那隻毛茸茸的、顏色說不清是玳瑁還是泥土、長得像是大象的東西。牠的耳朵很小，頭型呈三角形，沒有任何象牙，長長的鼻子和大大的嘴，口中想必是一整排的尖牙利齒。

 

太棒了。一定很好玩。東尼凝視窗外，看著景色從總是大同小異的沙漠逐漸轉變成加油站與一排排房舍，這可是他在這附近第一次看到的人類文明跡象。

 

福瑞用指節敲了敲窗戶。「注意聽，史塔克。我只說一次。」

 

「好好好。隨便你。」

 

「我要你們做的事情很簡單：出去阻止那頭鬼東西。目前為止，牠已經路過一座國家公園、幾個郡縣，撞倒不少房舍，造成相當可觀的損害，不過牠似乎下定決心要來個萬里長征，穿越洛杉磯前往西岸。」福瑞踢了索爾小腿骨一記，拉回他四處遊蕩的注意力。「我建議各位在牠有機會跟驚慌失措的都市人一起玩耍之前就先把牠擋下。了解嗎？」

 

索爾咬了咬牙，下顎肌肉緊繃。「避免野獸傷害凡人。這麼簡單的任務，你還用真多話來解釋。」

 

福瑞大笑，卻一點笑意也沒有。「他是不是很幽默啊？希望索爾親眼看到那頭怪物時還會覺得情況很有趣。」

 

「我們知道這東西的來歷嗎？」史帝夫邊翻閱檔案邊問。「會不會是某個已知敵人放牠出來的？或者某個跟鷹眼或寡婦的調查有關的人士？」

 

「寡婦處理的不是槍枝嗎？我看這頭小飛象應該跟那檔事無關。」東尼手臂掛在窗沿，穿著盔甲的手不耐煩地敲打著頭盔。「我想，如果兩者間有關聯的話，鷹眼或寡婦應該會跟我們知會一聲。」

 

「我們確實不了解牠的來歷。」福瑞承認道。「不過那也不相關。先攻擊，有問題之後再說。等打倒怪物後，我們會搞清楚到底是誰放牠出來搗亂。」

 

「了解。」索爾說，而東尼短短笑了幾聲。

 

軍用車迅速開下高速公路，下了交流道後立刻開上快速道路，往城市東北角前進。透過沾滿泥巴的窗戶，東尼隱約看見一團不知是煙霧還是灰塵造成的雲漂浮在一幢幢摩天大樓上方，前方則是神盾局的封鎖區，指引附近居民不要靠近。一條滿布毀損的車輛、商店與街道的路線顯示了怪獸經過的途徑。

 

東尼或許是聽錯了，把引擎聲誤當獸吼，但儘管距離還很遙遠，他似乎仍能聽見刺耳詭異的嚎嘯。

 

軍用車煞住，福瑞立刻粗魯大吼：「下車，快。」隊長將門甩開，踉蹌下車，索爾隨後，剩下東尼在後頭急忙加速趕上。「祝各位好運。別把自己害死了。」語畢，福瑞的車又發動，自封鎖區退出，留下三位復仇者在原地，準備戰鬥。

 

身為非官方領袖的史帝夫馬上開始思考解決辦法：「各位有計畫嗎？」

 

索爾直接邁步往前走，舉起雷神之錘，指向怪物。「把牠打到不會動為止。」

 

「好吧，很好。」東尼邊咕噥邊檢查手上的鋼鐵手套最後一回。「可是我們知道牠有什麼能力了嗎？牠是只有蠻力，還是別的？他有沒有任何我們可以利用的弱點──」

 

索爾打斷他：「夠了；談話時間結束。」說完，他舉起神錘，讓神錘的超自然力量拉扯他，飛越重重街區，朝長毛象獸的方向前進。

 

「我猜也只能這樣了。」東尼狡猾地瞄了史帝夫一眼，史帝夫則報以略為困惑的表情。史塔克把面部盔甲蓋上，鋼鐵人於是出動，往索爾方向飛去，而史帝夫則再次質疑自己究竟為何選擇跟這群人共事。

 

 

洛基在前夜暈倒的窄巷裡醒來，魔法的辛辣氣味刺痛他的鼻腔，想一探究竟的飢渴衝動在他血液中流竄。魔法蹤跡領他蜿蜒穿越沙漠、叢林、小鎮廢墟，抵達一座城市。

 

魔法的源頭就在城市正中央，原來是頭巨大無比的野獸，為了安全，洛基遠遠站在六層樓高的辦公大樓陰暗的頂樓邊緣，伸長脖子想瞧個仔細。他冷眼看地上一大群神盾局的凡人嘰嘰喳喳圍著那隻生物奔來走去，虛張聲勢，卻沒膽靠更近。典型的凡人。他們就跟那些偽古人一樣，在力量的四周徘徊，嚇得不敢接近。

 

洛基的餘光瞥見一道紅色金屬光束飛越白晝，地上則有個揹著圓形盾牌，全身藍的男人跟在後頭，奔跑的速度以一介凡人而言相當可觀。洛基暗想：是超級士兵跟那個穿火箭裝的傢伙，這就表示──

 

洛基壓低身子，將手肘擱在屋頂邊緣上。他深知雷神之錘的飛行能力，因此索爾很可能就在附近。洛基環顧已成廢墟的街區，掃視自他的位置能看見的每條巷弄與每個角落，不過始終不見索爾那熟悉的大紅色披風。

 

洛基皺眉咬唇，遲疑了一會，仍決定站起身，自建物邊緣退後了幾步。如果索爾會加入這場戰鬥，他非知道不可，非親眼看到不可。

 

謹慎評估距離後，洛基往隔壁的屋頂縱身一躍。跳躍前施的咒語保護他的腿不受落地衝擊力道的傷害，讓他輕盈降落在傾斜的屋簷。事實上，每次跳躍對他已經有限的法力都是極大負擔，不過他前一夜已經好好休養生息，何況，如果可以親眼目睹索爾的徒勞掙扎，那就值得了。

 

洛基靈巧奔往最靠近那頭怪獸的建築物，往下一看，怪獸正壓低牠三角形的頭顱，殺氣騰騰瞪著眼前那位身著金黃鎧甲的阿斯加人。

 

找到了。

 

從這高度望去，索爾看起來不可思議的渺小。他手舉神錘，將一大塊瀝青直直往怪物臉上敲去。這樣的力道可以輕鬆將一般的野獸打暈，但那頭長毛象只是更憤怒地嘶吼，往前狂奔，用頭顱猛頂索爾的身軀，索爾往外飛，撞穿遠方一幢建築，衝擊力讓玻璃碎裂、金屬凹陷。

 

索爾幾秒後才踉踉蹌蹌站起，微跛著腿，而洛基長嘆了口氣。

 

太完美了。

 

 

「快點啊，隊長，快點爬起來。」飛過一旁的東尼透過無線電大喊。其實他沒必要大呼小叫，畢竟史帝夫跟索爾都戴著通話用的耳機，不過東尼覺得大吼大叫會讓他好過點。方才那頭毛茸茸的巨象朝史帝夫發動攻擊，將他往水泥牆上摔。東尼再次飛回最後看到史帝夫的地點，在空中不斷盤旋。

 

羅傑斯邊咳邊撥開擋住他去路的大量碎石，緩緩走回街上，模樣灰頭土臉。他拍拍制服上的灰塵，檢視滿布刮痕的盾牌，然後掛在手臂上，又開始往前奮力狂奔。「下來幫忙，東尼。我們在這邊當苦力，你還在那裡飄來飄去，袖手旁觀。」

 

「我還以為你喜歡發號施令。是我錯了。」

 

東尼在空中盤旋，飛到龐然巨獸的身後上方，接著將光束對準巨獸的腦袋。刺眼白光自他掌心射出，劃過煙霧瀰漫的天空，力道迫使他手臂不得不打直。這道光束直接擊中長毛象的後頸，毛髮燒焦的味道頓時充斥於空氣中，然而那頭野獸仍然不停發出淒厲尖叫與咆哮，很明顯還是活蹦亂跳。

 

「搞什麼鬼。」東尼碎念道。他的武器可以不費吹灰之力將金屬切割成粉塵，為什麼動物皮膚組織卻讓它踢到鐵板？

 

怪物回過頭，視線掃過身著鋼鐵裝的東尼，接著齜牙裂嘴，露出以草食動物而言實在過於鋒利的尖牙。東尼見苗頭不對，立刻降落在附近街上，躲到一幢高聳大樓的後方，有驚無險躲過怪物攻擊。他在空中畫了個弧，繞過那棟正在倒塌中的建築物，飛到索爾身旁落地。

 

索爾小腿上有道深可見骨的傷口，鮮血浸濕了他沾滿灰塵的靴子。他的手、臉與脖子這些暴露在外的肌膚上面全是大大小小深淺不一的割痕與擦傷。索爾跛著腿，搖搖晃晃朝怪物走去，和東尼一起站在街旁，看史帝夫繼續跟怪獸奮戰。史帝夫用擲鐵餅的力氣拋出他的盾牌，將怪獸的注意力重新引回已經接近全毀的街道上。

 

「這到底是什麼生物？」索爾上氣不接下氣。

 

雖然沒人看得見，但東尼還是翻了個白眼。「喔，所以你 _現在_ 才想到要問。」

 

霎那間，羅傑斯不見人影，原來是被怪獸惡狠狠撞飛，彈到遠處的一棟立體停車場的四樓去了。東尼面前的顯示螢幕頓時亮起，上面全是記號與數據，追蹤隊長飛越空中的軌跡，並估算他的降落點。

 

「呃，史帝夫？」東尼點開他們的通話頻率。「你沒事吧？剛剛那一下看起來很痛。」

 

回覆他的是一陣雜訊聲。東尼藉由顯示器掃描怪物，但數據過載，使得螢幕過亮、刺眼，逼他只能關掉探測器。至少，史帝夫的盾牌看起來成功傷到牠了，濃稠的黑褐色血液自長毛象的額頭不斷流出。

 

「好了。」索爾拍拍鋼鐵人肩膀，舉起握著神錘的手疲憊地比劃。「該我們替史帝夫上場了。」

 

「對喔。」東尼咬了咬臉頰內側，回頭朝煙塵瀰漫的立體停車場瞄了一眼。他啟動推進器，往前飛過一跛一跛的索爾。

 

至少這傢伙還頗敬業的。

 

 

洛基從有點危險的高度往下觀望，只見長毛象鼻如鞭，快速揮舞，差一些便擊中鋼鐵人，但從這樣的距離看去，洛基實在無法好好觀察那頭發狂的野獸；牠看起來似乎……不太真實，彷彿並不完全存在這世上。洛基掃視重疊結界，觀察長毛象在每層結界上的身影，突然看見一個景象，讓他從頭到腳一陣顫慄。

 

在這層結界上，那頭怪獸看起來不像是血肉之軀，反而是由五彩繽紛，光彩奪目的數萬條光線所組成的象形網絡；洛基能看穿牠神秘的網形、牠刀槍不入的怒意，長毛象體內有貓的輪廓，再往內是一隻禽鳥，再深處有更多更多的野獸形影。每隻怪獸都流洩出古老深遠的魔法，洛基無法凝望太久，否則雙眼會刺痛。他努力想定位象獸的確切位置，但感覺像是直視烈日；無論在最內部的生物究竟是什麼，無論位在何處，都因為藏得太深，看不清楚。

 

在眾人身處的物理界中，洛基幾乎沒注意到身著金屬裝束的凡人才剛朝著野獸的前腿發射導彈，煙花燦爛，擊斷長毛象的腿，終於真正傷到了這頭怪物。索爾乘勝追擊，舉起雷神之錘朝牠的太陽穴及頭顱猛砸。即使是如此強大的怪物，神錘的攻擊仍能置之於死地。

 

然而洛基心不在此，他迅速思考方才那驚鴻一瞥背後的意義。

 

永生獸。這是頭永生獸，九頭蛇的一種，居然現身米德加德，活蹦亂跳。難怪牠的魔法會讓洛基如此無法抗拒。不過現在他終於明白這頭野獸的身分後，洛基突然覺得牠的法力是不可褻瀆的禁忌；想追求這般原始的能量，無疑癡人說夢。

 

地面上，全身金屬裝束的凡人正拖著失去意識的戰友遠離碎石堆。他們背對著瀕死的野獸，對於永生獸的哀號中昭然若揭的警告充耳不聞，野獸的垂死低嚎逐漸分岔成兩股聲音，接著又顫抖著融合為一陣低吼。

 

「這些白癡。」洛基喃喃自語。他自乙太中召喚出自己的鍛黑權杖執於手中，如他的養父手握永恆之槍一般，舉杖觸地，點燃靛青色的杖芯。

 

洛基忍不住搜尋體內的魔法，全心企盼所剩的能量會再多些。他必須弄清楚，如果時機到來時，他能負擔何種程度的侵略與攻擊，同時安慰自己，至少他的法力還夠他逃離此處。

 

確實，洛基現在很虛弱，但至少他已準備就緒。至於這些凡人，他們根本不曉得自己即將面對何等險境。

 

 

索爾看著長毛象胸口隨著艱辛的呼吸而起伏，試著用受傷的四肢站起，但因為傷得實在太重，又倒在地上。鋼鐵人騰空飛起，對準象獸的太陽穴又發射了一道白熱光束。怪獸使盡吃奶力氣發出淒厲尖叫，渾身顫抖，終於倒地不起；牠身上健壯的肌肉放鬆、癱軟，大嘴鬆懈張開，斷斷續續吐出最後一口氣。

 

索爾轉身朝著史塔克發出勝利的嘶吼，聲音響徹街頭巷尾。接著他略顯蹣跚走向史塔克，史塔克此時正站在倒臥的隊長身旁，雙手來回拍打羅傑斯雙頰，粗魯地試著喚醒不省人事的隊長。

 

「讓他休息吧，朋友。」索爾的嗓音在殘骸中迴盪，巷弄中都能聽見回音。「我們這仗打得淋漓盡致，得到了應得的勝利。」

 

「你說得真簡單。」史塔克咕噥。「當然啦，你頂多只要縫個幾針。隊長？幾顆阿斯匹靈就沒事了。但我呢？」他朝自己右臂比了比；鋼鐵裝的零件發出抗議般的聲響，而且他的手肘無法舉高超過四十度角。「我起碼得花個幾百萬才能修好這套裝備。」

 

索爾大笑著拍了史塔克肩膀一記，而鋼鐵裝發出的噪音響得更大聲。史塔克憤慨地瞪了史塔克一眼。

 

神盾局的警笛聲隨著他們逐漸靠近而越來越響亮清晰，但吸引索爾注意的不是那聲音。他微歪著頭，視線瞥向倒地不起的野獸。一聲詭異、尖銳的嚎叫自巨象胸口傳來。

 

「牠不是……」史塔克聲音漸弱。「牠應該死了吧？」

 

索爾一拐一拐走過瓦礫堆，當他逐漸接近那頭巨獸的胃部時，眉頭也跟著皺起。那怪誕的哭嚎是來自巨獸體內深處，充滿喉音的悶響。巨象胸口一小塊肌肉開始抽動，上面的皮毛隨之劇烈搖擺，這是那塊肌肉組織應該不可能做到的誇張動作。

 

索爾握緊了輕輕震動的雷神之錘，耐心等待出手攻擊的時機。

 

忽然一陣薄膜撕裂聲響伴隨著淒厲刺耳的尖叫聲。索爾壓低重心蹲伏在地，此時，巨象胸口爆裂，幾簇玳瑁色獸毛及暗紅色血塊噴濺在空中，接著一雙毛茸茸的利爪憤怒地往索爾臉上招呼。

 

「他媽的──」在他身旁的史塔克大喊一聲，驚訝地退了幾步。

 

這頭陡然冒出的野獸約莫一輛卡車大小，外型活脫脫是貓科動物。牠身上一點毛髮皆無，只有一層散發銀色光澤的油亮皮革包覆住健壯的肌肉。巨貓發出恐怖的嘶吼與尖叫聲，像是金屬互刮般刺耳，牠的黃色虹膜縮成細線，緊盯索爾，渾身散發掠食者決定殺戮的氣息。牠拱起腰，撲向索爾。

 

索爾在轉瞬間就得準備招架，但他立刻接住重重落下的巨貓，一個翻身便順勢將牠往肩後摔。巨貓在他身後笨拙地落地，可是倏地又撲了過來，速度快得看不清楚牠的動作。

 

索爾盲目亂揮雷神之錘，只能依賴神錘本身的準頭。他感覺神錘砸在那隻貓樣生物的肩膀上，逼得牠偏離原本路線，但似乎不太對勁：索爾的敲擊似乎溜過了怪物的身體，而非直接擊中牠。怪物仍然毫髮無傷。

 

在索爾身旁的鋼鐵人發射一連串光束，白熱能量充斥空氣中。大貓猛轉過頭，對著史塔克壓下耳朵，張牙舞爪挑釁，接著往他飛撲。

 

「嘩，小貓咪。」史塔克話才開頭，但沒時間說完，怪獸已將他撞倒。牠張開血盆大口啃咬鋼鐵人的手臂，咀嚼盔甲彷彿那不過是鋁箔紙；牠的利爪劃過鋼鐵人胸膛，順勢剝下一片片金屬，露出脆弱的凡人之軀。

 

索爾一個箭步向前，傷腿造成的疼痛讓他眼冒金星，但他仍不顧一切揮舞雷神之錘，使勁敲擊怪貓的頭顱。

 

又一次，他的攻擊如同打水漂一樣掠過怪物的軀體；索爾齜牙裂嘴，再敲一次，再一次。史塔克完全驚慌失措，高喊著要索爾要不就是把那鬼東西給解決掉，要不就是別擋在那裡礙事。平常史塔克在戰鬥時老是表現得事不關己，甚至有點輕蔑，這還是索爾第一次看到他在戰鬥中展露其他情緒。

 

索爾只有幾秒鐘的時間，但他成功閃到一旁，讓史塔克得以進行短距離攻擊。他用左臂抵住大貓的太陽穴，立刻發射飛彈，爆炸威力令索爾雙腳也跟著震動。怪貓被震飛到數十碼外的建築物殘骸堆上，史塔克則因後座力而彈到空中又落地。

 

「這到底是什麼鬼東西？」無線電傳來東尼的粗喘。「為什麼我們好像傷不了牠？」

 

「牠一定有魔法。」索爾啐了口血，接著用滿是瘀痕的手抹了抹沾滿灰塵的臉。

 

大貓有些暈頭轉向，但牠立刻以超自然的速度回頭朝鋼鐵人撲去，把史塔克撞向一棟已經受損的車庫邊角上，車庫應聲倒塌。索爾大吼一聲，將神錘高舉過頭，揮舞成圓弧，聚集靜電。

 

解決掉一位敵人後，怪貓躡步踩過掩蓋著史塔克軀體的碎石堆，將注意力全放在索爾身上。汗滴滑過索爾眉間的擦傷，引起刺痛，而在他頭上旋轉的神錘劃破空氣，發出不祥的異音。怪貓瞇起琥珀色雙瞳，伸展四肢，朝索爾猛撲，但這次索爾已做好準備。

 

索爾揮舞神錘，在空中劃成弧形，從側邊往上擊，正中大貓的胸骨。閃電風馳電掣竄過怪獸全身，油亮的獸皮與人獸之間的間隙頓時充斥令人目盲的炫白光芒。然而，儘管吃了索爾一記，大貓仍繼續牠的瘋狂攻勢，鋒利的獸爪扒抓索爾胸前鎧甲，紅色披風也被牠撕裂。

 

索爾的傷腿發軟，無法支撐野獸的重量，突然一陣眩暈，往後仰倒，大貓則重重壓落在他身上。

 

貓獸齜牙裂嘴，凶狠猛抓他的臉，利爪劃開他的臉頰，又從他的左臂剜下一條條血肉。索爾拚死掐緊貓獸的支氣管，鮮血從手臂不斷湧出，接著又將神錘猛塞進大貓瘋狂嘶吼的嘴裡，在千鈞一髮之際擋下牠的尖牙利齒，保住自己咽喉不被咬斷。

 

難道他將命絕於此？不可能啊。

 

索爾突然感覺一陣空氣振動，怪貓頓時如落葉般被掃到空中，淒厲咆哮。第二道氣流又朝索爾湧來，彷彿某種電磁場，讓他手臂上的汗毛站立起來。怪貓狼狽地翻過身，再次往索爾猛撲，但卻被某種不可見的力量給彈飛。微弱的虹彩光線佈滿空中，不停撞擊著前方某種隱形障礙物，珍珠白的靜電沿著這堵看不見的牆，劈啪作響。

 

索爾努力抹去滴進眼裡的鮮血，動作連帶將汙泥與汗水沾了整臉。一道黑影掠過他眼前。他轉過身，想看清楚是什麼東西來到了他身旁。

 

「洛基。」索爾頓覺呼吸困難。他試著坐起，但失敗了，疼痛迫使他只能躺平。

 

「躺下。」洛基咬牙切齒道。「別引牠注意。」

 

洛基張開雙臂擋在他身前，面容痛苦扭曲，費力維持魔法防護罩。他的背上掛著近日以來常用的黑色權杖，上面的藍寶石不斷閃爍，每次貓獸攻擊洛基的防護罩，權杖就隨之顫抖。

 

「你仍舊跟往常一樣目光短淺又愚蠢啊，索爾。」洛基口中逐漸積滿鮮血。「光憑蠻力是殺不死永生獸的。」

 

「永生獸，弟弟？」

 

「就是九頭蛇；每次死亡只會導致另一次重生。」

 

索爾皺起眉，抹了抹臉上傷口。他努力回想過去是否聽過這名稱，卻想不起來。

 

貓獸淒厲尖叫，憤怒刨抓保護著牠的獵物的防護罩。防護罩出現裂痕，洛基則吐掉嘴裡鮮血。「白癡，你們全都是白癡，居然把牠激怒到這種程度。三歲小孩都知道不能隨便嘗試殺牠。」

 

「那你怎麼──？」索爾還沒問完，但洛基沒時間回答。他喃喃唸咒，防護罩隨之閃爍發光；大貓繞著兩人所在的位置不斷來回徘徊，但牠的視線卻略過他們，視而不見。洛基見機不可失，比了個手勢後旋即消失，下一秒他已現身怪物身側。

 

洛基空著的手迅速往外一甩，好幾片屠刀大小的銀色魔法碎片便沿著怪貓的身軀嵌了進去，深深陷在牠肩上。怪貓發出嘶吼，憤怒往洛基撲來，而洛基再次唸咒，瞬間移動到遠處。他又朝怪貓拋擲魔法匕首，這次瞄準的是牠的後側，順利割傷牠一條後腿，牽制牠的行動。

 

索爾奮力站起，掙扎著想取得平衡，雷神之錘危險地搖搖晃晃。當他試圖向前走時，傷腿幾乎發軟。然而，妨礙行動的不是他的傷勢，而是洛基的防護罩；隱形的防護罩完好無缺，將索爾困在原地。

 

「放我出去，弟弟！」索爾邊吼邊用神錘敲擊防護罩，而他每敲一記，洛基就瑟縮一下。

 

「停止──不要害我分心──」洛基無視自己突然咳出的血，他的注意力很明顯不在此處。「我的力量只夠我──試這麼──一次。」

 

「那就讓我和你並肩作戰！」

 

但洛基突然費盡力氣，面容扭曲，雙手緊握權杖，瞬間移動到野獸跳躍後即將落地的地點，伸直手臂將手中武器往上一掃，一股魔法掀起漣漪，發出陣陣迴響，而權杖那如爪的尖鋒立即刺穿大貓胸口，割開皮革與血肉宛如以剪刀裁布，然而惱人的是它在靠近貓獸心臟的幾吋前便停了下來，無法更深入。

 

怪物尖聲咆嘯，甩頭甩尾，利爪瘋狂往洛基猛抓，但洛基奮力舉杖，將怪物壓制在地，接著調整握杖的位置，同時喃喃吟誦古老的語言，碳黑色的魔法如絲如縷纏繞他的指尖。洛基扣緊雙手，穩握住手中武器，一邊低聲唸咒，只見他嘴唇不停掀動，鮮血自嘴角緩緩流下。

 

突然好幾股能量從口吐白沫的貓獸身上湧出，即便身於洛基變出的神祕防護罩內，索爾還是能感覺到能量掠過他的肌膚。一道又一道魔法的線自垂死的怪獸身上飛向他弟弟體內，黑色能量纏繞著洛基臂膀，在他肩頭聚集，接著沁入他胸口。

 

洛基站穩腳步，將權杖緊緊抓牢，彷彿害怕自己會突然放手。他咬緊牙關，但喉頭仍不停發出持續不斷的痛苦呻吟，儘管他似乎沒有意識到。

 

大貓的垂死哀號突然拔高，變得更激烈，刺耳的嚎叫聲中摻進第二個聲音。牠的身體就在索爾眼前翻覆、掙扎、變形，皮膚開始脫落，長出了烏黑色的絨毛。橘紅色鳥喙自怪貓口中竄出，取代了牠原本尖銳的口鼻。

 

怪獸開始變身，急著換上新形體。

 

索爾感覺無止盡的恐懼席捲而來。

 

「洛基，停下來。」他全身貼在隱形防護罩上，放聲大吼。防護罩在他的撫觸之下扭曲、融解，洛基忍不住嘔出一串啜泣聲。索爾拖著幾乎失去作用的傷腿跌跌撞撞走過碎石礫。「弟弟，我知道你很虛弱，快停止你的攻擊，太危──」

 

「我撐得過去。」洛基皺眉咬牙道。他看起來相當蒼白、滿身冷汗、驚慌失措，完全不像他原來的樣子。鮮血沿著他下頦緩緩流下，他劇烈咳嗽，又說了一次：「我會撐過去。」

 

「魔法不值得你這麼做！」

 

「魔法值得我付出 _一切_ ，索爾，你──」

 

剎那間，龐大禽鳥的肌膚閃爍發光，又歸於黯淡，邪惡的乙太自其嘴喙處冒出，縈繞不去。洛基睜大雙眼，將權杖往野獸胸口戳得更深，感受牠的脈搏狂亂失速。

 

天搖地動，洛基不小心稍稍鬆手，旋即握緊。

 

魔法炸裂如雷轟電掣，能量脈動程度遠大於怪物的體積：索爾像是孩童的布偶般被震飛，撞上街旁的擋土牆。詭異的狂風掃過街道，逼得索爾無法呼吸，模模糊糊地猜想是不是雷神之錘在不知不覺中召來了風暴，但很快地，怪風也和緩、平息，留下晦暗幽微的寂靜。

 

索爾努力喘息，不住呻吟，頭緩緩垂到肩上，感覺自己逐漸失去意識，所以努力抗拒，嘗試保持清醒。他的視線朦朧不定，但仍固執在毀滅廢墟中找尋弟弟的身影。

 

遠處，洛基飄在空中，腰背凹成不自然的弧線，漆黑色的乙太不受控制，往他胸口衝去。洛基張嘴發出無聲的吶喊，雙眼圓睜，眼神卻失焦。他浮在道路上方，被時間也被物理所遺忘、離棄，直到地心引力再次找上他，將他往地面摔。著地後的洛基渾身癱軟，以落地時的姿勢一動也不動地躺在原地。

 

空蕩的街道毫無生機，靜謐得幾乎刺耳。

 

索爾耗盡全身僅剩氣力，踉蹌走向倒地不起的弟弟。

 

 

史帝夫從東尼被砸毀的盔甲上撿起剩下的碎石扔掉，此時東尼突然驚醒。隊長已經取下沾血的藍色頭盔捏在手中，仔細端詳史塔克。東尼眨了眨眼；史帝夫的頭髮有些染紅，或許是他太陽穴上的傷口造成的。

 

史帝夫用拳輕敲東尼的面部盔甲，裡頭的顯示螢幕因此不停閃爍。「你還活著嗎？」

 

羅傑斯聽起來上氣不接下氣，這在這位超級士兵身上實在少見。

 

東尼一邊呻吟一邊試著移動。故障的鋼鐵裝發出警示聲，而他的手臂只能舉離地面幾吋。「活著，只是癱瘓了。」他悶哼。史帝夫一把捉住他伸出的手臂，稍稍遲疑了一會，決定把東尼拉起身；鋼鐵裝警示音大作，零件因他的動作而發出刺耳摩擦聲，突如其來的胸痛逼得東尼彎腰駝背。

 

活著，只是受傷了。史帝夫扶著他，以防萬一。

 

「好安靜。」隊長環顧四周，檢視附近區域的受災程度。厚厚一層水泥粉末懸浮在空中，讓正午的烈日看起來彷彿朦朧落日。「我昏倒那段時間發生什麼事了？」

 

「這個嘛，第一回合的小怪獸奮戰到最後一口氣，但我們沒料到會有第二回合。」東尼掃視四周。「 _我_ 昏倒的時候發生什麼事了？小貓咪去哪了？」

 

「不知道。索爾在哪裡？」

 

「我剛剛被困在碎石堆底下耶，史帝夫。我怎麼會知道？」

 

史帝夫用指節敲敲東尼胸前盔甲，然後往旁邊指。他對東尼的抱怨充耳不聞，只是輕聲說：「你看。」

 

碎石堆中冒出他們戰友那熟悉的金髮與紅披風，空氣中一層厚厚的灰塵讓他的身影看起來有些模糊不清；索爾彎腰駝背，步調沉重地走過隆起的地面。他懷中摟著某種皺皺的、軟綿綿的東西，暗沉的墨綠色澤深得近乎漆黑。

 

東尼倒抽口氣，瞥了史帝夫一眼。

 

索爾一個踉蹌自粗礫碎磚堆上滑了下來；他穩住身子，稍停一停，雙臂摟緊懷中的東西，保護它不被隨著索爾跌落而坍塌的砂礫石塊砸傷。接著他發出吃痛的粗喘，努力用傷腿站起，步履蹣跚往復仇者們的方向前進。

 

「幫幫他。」索爾聲音沙啞，瘸著腿走了幾步路，再度軟倒。

 

從這個距離望去，東尼能清楚看到索爾臉上的鮮血與驚恐。然後他看見索爾懷中抱著的究竟是什麼東西。

 

「洛基。」史帝夫輕呼，不敢置信。

 

東尼嚥了嚥，屏息檢視他們已傷得不成人形的敵人。洛基緊閉雙眼，某種散發神祕氣味的、漆黑濃稠的液體自他身上流淌而出。他的面容扭曲，咬牙切齒，吐息不穩，滿布瘀青的手指虛弱地抓著胸口。洛基咳出一口血，在索爾盔甲上噴濺一道腥紅。

 

他在索爾懷中看起來渺小得詭異。完全不像個超級惡棍。

 

因為兩人都沒回應，只是目瞪口呆愣在原地，所以索爾顫抖著聲音又說了一次：「 _幫幫他。_ 」

 

史帝夫與東尼面面相覷。

 

遠方警鈴聲叫囂著越靠越近。


	3. Bonesetting (Come to Pieces)

Chapter 3: 抽骨換筋（粉身碎骨）

 

 

等他們確認獸貓已死透，神盾局的醫療團隊立刻湧入戰區。急救人員仔細搜索滿布塵埃的廢墟，將幾處零星的小火災撲熄，並尋找是否有一般市民不幸落在方才衝擊的半徑範圍中。幾位醫事人員忙著治療索爾等人，檢查羅傑斯的生命跡象，並用液壓剪把史塔克身上已成廢鐵的鎧甲給剪下來。

 

現場的氣氛介於輕鬆與焦慮之間；方才打鬥的緊張感仍然懸在空中。

 

護士小心翼翼繞著索爾，試圖為他施打鎮靜劑，並縫合傷口，免得他的身體以錯誤的方式癒合。索爾的手臂血肉模糊，腿的傷勢更嚴重，然而他卻沒耐心讓護理人員替他治療。儘管頭昏腦脹，索爾仍將護士輕輕推開，從輪床上起身，腿上傳來的劇痛使他忍不住悶哼。他踉踉蹌蹌撞倒旁邊成串的醫療器材，打翻了連接著史塔克的黑綠色生理監視器。

 

「嘿！」史塔克相當不悅，但他的語氣因疼痛而略顯虛弱，而索爾也完全忽視他。現在還有更重要的事情要做。

 

另一邊，羅傑斯與十數個神盾局探員圍繞著一張金屬輪桌，上面躺著怪貓靜止不動的軀體。這怪獸的屍體卡在兩種型態之間，既是橘黑色怪鳥，也是類似爬蟲的銀白怪貓，而牠焦黑的皮膚則有一部份從巫術造成的傷口向外掀開。權杖仍深陷在尚未成形的胸部肌肉中，珍珠光澤的黑色液體沿著杖柄緩緩滴落，像油脂般聚積在輪桌面上。

 

索爾的前方是一小群看起來閒閒無事的醫療人員，略顯緊張地聊著方才在廢墟中所見所聞。索爾將他們也一把推開，引來一陣刺耳的怪叫，不過他頭也不回往前走，直到看見弟弟躺在那裡。

 

洛基在這座臨時急救站的正中央，被銬在一張輪床上，表情痛苦扭曲，無意識地呻吟，不停拉扯著手想護住胸口，卻被束縛手腕的約束帶給限制住。他的肌膚滿是深色瘀青，眼與鼻不斷流出烏黑色的黏稠液體，浸濕了枕頭，枕頭上還沾有他不停咳出的鮮血。就算站在這麼遠的地方，仍能聞到洛基散發出像是死海的味道。

 

索爾伸手撫觸洛基頭顱，順一順他汗濕的髮梢。說是安慰洛基，這動作真正安慰的其實一直是索爾。

 

索爾抓緊金屬擔架的邊緣，試圖平復情緒。洛基身上沒有連接任何醫療器材，看起來也沒有注射任何藥物。他身邊環繞著忙進忙出的醫護人員及神盾局探員，卻沒人過來看他一眼。

 

索爾怒火中燒，轉身朝著一旁正在閒聊的醫護人員吼道：「為什麼沒人過來幫他？」他想召喚雷神之錘，但神錘已被他遺落在遠方洛基倒下之處，因為當時弟弟眼中的驚惶與恐慌讓他忍不住拋下了錘子──

 

眼前這群年輕的醫護人員頓時安靜下來，緊張不安地互使眼色。索爾朝著洛基的方向比了比，咬牙切齒但盡力保持冷靜說道：「他需要幫忙。遵守你們入行時敬重每條生命的承諾， _去救他_ 。」

 

一位神盾局的醫護人員愁眉苦臉回答：「我們不能治療他。福瑞的指令。」

 

索爾怒吼，眼光掃視群眾，立刻發現帶著眼罩的那張熟悉的臉。福瑞正在與史塔克談話。索爾忽視小腿的劇痛，大步朝尼克‧福瑞邁進，接著一把抓住他外套的領口，把他的臉往史塔克的擔架上砸。

 

「嘩，嘩──嘿，冷靜。」史塔克伸手想阻止他，但索爾懶得理睬。

 

「為什麼你不讓他們治療洛基？他需要幫助！」

 

「放開我。」福瑞低聲怒道。

 

索爾咬了咬牙，但仍放開手。

 

福瑞直起身，甩甩肩膀，好整以暇地整理大衣領口，揉揉下顎，然後將索爾從頭到腳瞧了一眼，又移開視線。他一字一句緩慢地說：「他們沒辦法幫洛基。洛基體內的東西太強大、太瘋癲，而且是純然的邪惡。」

 

「不覺得聽起來很熟悉嗎？」史塔克評論道，立刻換來福瑞的白眼。「抱歉，我只是──我嗑藥了。話說這止痛劑超讚的，藥效強烈。」

 

「所以他更需要我們幫忙。」索爾堅持道。「不能讓洛基等死。」

 

「這裡是我做主，而我說可以讓他等死。」福瑞伸臂搭上索爾肩頭。「聽著，我知道這對你來說太難接受，不過請你試著從我的角度看事情。我們綁在那張床上的東西是──」

 

「的 _人_ 是──」

 

「──是我們強大無比的敵人，現在被我們拘留，又被某種我們的科技無法理解的東西給弄得不省人事。」福瑞續道。「如果你是我，你會怎麼做？你會照料這個敵人，讓他恢復健康嗎？明知道註定失敗，你還會去試嗎？」

 

索爾站在原地，保持緘默，咬著牙，緊抿雙唇。「他剛救了我們。」他虛弱地解釋。「他是我弟弟。」

 

「我知道。」福瑞緩緩地說。「我很抱歉。」

 

「喔，拜託喔，尼克。」東尼在他們身後口齒不清地插嘴，一邊笨拙地拍著手。「讓我提個假設情境給你思考一下：假使我們讓洛基等死，結果他卻復原了咧？這樣他會不會──」史塔克在擔架上坐起身。「──屆時洛基 _一定會知道_ 我們沒有幫他，而他大概不會太開心。」

 

「那不是重點。」

 

史塔克躺回擔架上，閉起眼，冷靜地補充道：「你應該知道，如果洛基死了，索爾也會殺了我們，對吧？所以就算洛基死定了，至少你可以讓索爾沒理由找神盾局算帳。試一下又不會少塊肉，尼克。」

 

「快來人把史塔克扛上救護車。」福瑞一邊吼一邊瞪著東尼，彷彿東尼突然長出了第二顆頭。不過東尼的胡言亂語想必是擊中福瑞心坎了。福瑞瞄了索爾一眼，而索爾可以在他臉上看到緊繃的情緒。

 

索爾不必多做什麼，光他的嚴肅表情就足以證實史塔克的擔憂。

 

福瑞搖搖頭，長嘆口氣，然後喃喃自語：「你們這群該死的傢伙。這實在是太蠢了。」接著他彈指指向前方的女子，提高音量喊道：「妳，莉莎：帶妳的小隊去顧著洛基。他要跟我們一起回基地。」

 

索爾站在原地，看著六、七位醫護人員小心翼翼將弟弟的擔架推走，然後才准許身旁緊張兮兮來回徘徊的醫護人員靠近自己。他蹣跚爬上其中一台救護車後座，讓醫護人員治療他的傷口。他們往基地前進。所有人一起。

 

 

復仇者聯盟加州總部的醫療人員開給東尼的療程讓他相當享受。他的處方箋上有高濃度可待因以及各種美妙的藥品，讓他可以恍惚無痛地四處遊走。止痛藥帶來的飄飄然幸福感讓東尼幾乎感覺不到四周的醫護人員正在將他脫臼的肩膀推回，並把挫傷的肋骨纏緊。

 

在他的療程結束後約一小時，已換上休閒服的史帝夫來到他門邊。他的藍色裝束想必正在洗衣機中翻滾，畢竟一天下來積了許多血漬、汗漬與灰塵，非送洗不可。當然東尼根本不需煩惱這類問題，他最大的困擾不過是盔甲生鏽或者損壞需替換。今天看來是得替換了。至少他又有事情能忙了。

 

羅傑斯以指節敲了敲敞開的門，不等應門便走進來。

 

「你還好吧，隊長？」東尼自床上坐起，頭顱有些不穩地晃了晃。

 

「大致上還行。」史帝夫指了指包紮好的太陽穴。「自從1942年以來，還不曾傷得這麼慘。我居然有點輕微腦震盪，這可是本世紀第一次。小貓咪果然很知道如何攻擊。」

 

東尼放聲大笑，搖了搖頭。「牠沒有弄斷我的手臂，所以……還算不錯。」他抬起垂著的手臂，疼痛立刻直擊他的肩膀與胸口，令他縮起身。東尼搓了搓身側，補充道：「不過小貓咪倒是打斷了我幾根肋骨。我整個上半身看起來像是一大坨瘀青。」

 

「真想好好教訓幕後主使者一頓。」

 

東尼咧嘴一笑。「那你大概得要先查出是誰把小貓咪放出來的。」

 

史帝夫點點頭，拉過一張椅子，在東尼病榻邊坐下。他壓低語調，嚴肅道：「你聽說我們現在的問題了嗎？」

 

「哪一個？」他格格笑道。「怪物的來源？毀掉的洛杉磯分部？我們有九十九個問題，但──」

 

「──洛基是頭號問題。」史帝夫虛弱地說。「他就在幾層樓之下，東尼。他 _在這裡_ ，在神盾局的心臟地帶……」

 

「喔，那個問題啊。」東尼決定不要告訴史帝夫提議讓洛基進來基地的是誰。「有人監控他嗎？」

 

史帝夫點點頭。「十幾個武裝探員，聽說已準備好隨時開槍。」他嘆了口氣，駝著背，十指緊張地交握。「一小時前，福瑞才剛向其他同事簡報。整個基地都在高度警戒中，不過根本沒意義。就我們所知，洛基完全不省人事。渾身僵直，似乎是某種魔法造成的休克。」

 

「他昏迷不醒？到現在還沒清醒嗎？」

 

「不是，但也還沒。不是昏迷，他還有強烈的痛覺。」他交叉雙臂，思考了一會兒。「索爾在他房裡，不肯讓任何人靠近洛基，除非確定他們不是要讓洛基安樂死。」

 

「所以他們有考慮安樂死囉？」

 

「我必須謙卑地承認我也曾那麼想。」東尼不以為然地瞧了他一眼，很罕見地表達不滿，而史帝夫低下頭。「畢竟用尋常藥物治療他根本毫無意義。沒人知道洛基到底是發生什麼事情，但他看起來很……痛苦。彷彿正在慢性死亡。」

 

「好吧，好吧，但我們有什麼發現嗎？」

 

史帝夫嘆了口氣，鬆開糾纏著的雙手。「我們只得到了一筆數據，接下來儀器就接二連三地失效──心電圖顯示他體內的電流活動量爆表。我的直覺是這機器測到的並不只是他的脈搏。」

 

「也許我們看到的是宇宙魔方的碎片。」東尼喃喃自語。

 

「也許吧。」史帝夫出言附和，但他似乎並不這麼想。「他們幫他注射了顯影劑，但一把他放進核磁共振儀，機器就立刻燒壞了。洛基他──不管他的魔法是發生了什麼事情，都是……」

 

「他的身體無法處理吸收進去的攻擊，所以不斷放射奇怪的頻率，破壞我們的設備。」該死的魔法，總是來攪局。

 

「我猜就是這樣。而且他一直流出一種黑漆漆的軟泥，聞起來像是腐臭味以及──」

 

「──海水？」東尼用手掌揉了揉雙眼。「對啊，我也有聞到。」

 

「你還沒看到最糟的，東尼。他的眼睛，他的眼白全都……」史帝夫打了個寒顫，不願繼續說下去。「沒人知道是什麼東西侵入他體內，不過看也知道那東西非常可怕。洛基對我們而言一直都是個未知數，現在他已經完全離開已知的範疇了。把他留在基地實在太危險了。要是他活下來，我們該怎麼辦？」

 

「要是他沒活下來，我們該怎麼辦？」東尼想起索爾，想起那積鬱已久的憤怒與憂傷，像是注定爆炸的炸彈。「我們不可能就讓他死掉。」

 

「我們也不能強迫他活下來。換句話說，我們沒辦法『排掉他的巫術』。」史帝夫煩躁地以手順髮。「那我們該怎麼辦？辜負索爾去幫助洛基，讓他死得安詳一點，然後再設法打敗狂暴模式的索爾？還是我們應該討好索爾去救治洛基，而萬一洛基真的活下來了，只能等 _他_ 回頭來把我們全殺光？」羅傑斯笑聲空洞。「我們想死在哪一個神的手裡？」

 

東尼沉吟著史帝夫的一字一句，感覺到止痛藥效逐漸散去。排掉……他漫不經心搔抓著垂在一旁的手臂，心思早已飛到九霄雲外。實際上，是已經飛到他在馬里布的大廈裡了。他在心中翻箱倒櫃，找出好幾箱未完成的瘋狂計畫。

 

東尼突然問道：「我們跟小貓咪打架的時候，神盾局是不是在分析數據了？你知道嗎？」

 

史帝夫想了一會兒。「我想是的。」

 

「蒐集編譯各種能量、頻率的數據？」

 

「他們通常都會這樣做啊，怎麼了？」

 

東尼把輕薄的被毯丟開，蹣跚著爬下床。初始的幾步讓他搖搖晃晃、重心不穩，但很快他就習慣了藥物對他的感官認知所造成的影響。「走吧，隊長，我有個點子。」他一邊說一邊轉過頭，露出小男孩般的笑容，接著猛力伸出沒受傷的手，說：「往圖書館前進。」

 

史帝夫皺起臉，緊跟在後，雙眼則小心避開東尼背後大大敞開的病人服。天才億萬富翁花花公子慈善家，現在成了個穿著紙製袍子四處亂跑的瘋漢。

 

還真鼓舞人心。

 

 

索爾在寬廣的無菌病房中來回踱步，綁著繃帶的前臂緊壓在胸前，剛縫合傷口的腿架著支柱，讓他步伐僵硬。這一刻，他只覺一籌莫展。明明身為力大無窮、呼風喚雨的神祇，現在卻毫無用武之地。

 

他無視守衛在病房內的三位武裝探員，也無視外頭走廊上巡邏中的六名探員；索爾知道，如果沒有人下令，他們就不會靠近洛基，而索爾一定會首先得知任何新的命令。儘管渾身是傷，索爾仍然能輕易阻止他們傷害弟弟。但是那些醫護人員……

 

一位護士推著載滿瓶瓶罐罐的藥物與消毒針頭的推車走進病房，忽視在一旁踱步的索爾，直接走向洛基，舉起他被束縛的手臂，尋找血管。索爾以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抓住她的手。

 

索爾不悅地問：「這是什麼？」他懶得直視護士的眼睛，而是收掌扣緊她的手腕，使她有點握不穩手中裝滿琥珀色液體的針頭。

 

她睨了索爾一眼。「嗎啡。讓他不要再這樣──」她比了比洛基頸子與手臂上的一道道抓痕。儘管行動被束縛，洛基仍痛到忍不住自殘。「配西汀的藥效不夠強。他需要直接注射，才能抑制疼痛。」

 

索爾放開她的手，但仍臭著臉觀察她一舉一動。她靠近不停扭動的洛基，臉上的表情也相當不悅。整晚，她的工作一直被打斷，讓她頗為不耐煩。

 

洛基的手背上貼滿了繃帶。之前好幾次嘗試幫他吊點滴，一開始他不會有什麼反應，但過不了多久，疼痛就會讓他無意識地拉扯注射管，針頭於是挑開他的皮膚，留下一道道鮮紅色傷口。因此，護士改在他滿是瘀痕的手臂上找到一小塊沒有受損的皮膚，小心翼翼地用酒精棉擦拭清潔。

 

針頭很輕易便刺入血管，洛基的表情稍稍放鬆了點，然而喉間卻發出一聲高頻的哀鳴，彷彿將死之人臨終前的低泣。

 

為了分散自己的注意力，索爾指著病床旁一片黑的監視器問道：「這台機器是做什麼用的？」

 

她淡淡回答：「那是生命跡象監測儀。」接著她伸手整理洛基的床單，儘可能把洛基扯亂的被毯拉直。「不過在他身上沒有用。」

 

「那妳們怎麼知道他的狀況如何？」

 

她翻了個白眼，指指掛在脖子上的聽診器，接著對著聽診頭呵口氣，小心把洛基被綁住的手握在手中，然後將溫暖的金屬邊緣壓上他手腕內側，仔細聽了一會兒，用手指握了下他的手腕，然後在筆記板上快速寫下幾行字。索爾在旁耐心觀察，凡人的醫學觀念讓他看得津津有味。這一切與阿斯加治療師的治療方式真是大相逕庭。

 

「他的心搏率又下降了。」她漫不經心地邊說邊將醫療器材放回推車上。

 

索爾以拇指撫摩自己的唇。「他需要的不只是妳們的止痛藥。」

 

「他需要停止扯壞我們幫他吊的點滴。他既脫水又缺鹽，大概還缺很多我們搞不清楚的東西。」

 

「神盾局裡沒人希望他活下來。」他默默地說。「除了我之外。」

 

聞言，她沉吟半晌，思忖著索爾的言外之意。她仍然對索爾皺著眉，但她的肩膀已經沒有之前那麼僵硬。「我們醫護人員決不會眼睜睜看入院病患死亡。我們不可能放任他自生自滅，或是聽福瑞的命令不救他。如果你是懷疑我們會見死不救的話，我敢向你保證，那絕對不會發生。」她轉過頭看向簡直不成人形的洛基。「我們一直在盡力醫治他。」

 

索爾嗤之以鼻，但似乎接受了她的說法。她推著推車往外走，而索爾立刻靠向洛基床邊。

 

「先生，請記得你自己也是傷患。」她邊走出房門，邊低聲斥責道：「好好休息。」

 

護士的建議在索爾聽來太過荒謬，不過他還是決定拿來椅子，在洛基病榻旁坐下。注射嗎啡後，弟弟的呼吸平穩了許多，不過很快他就會開始粗喘，眼角跟嘴角也會因為疼痛而再度扭曲。

 

索爾不知道要如何安撫洛基，他從來不知道該怎麼安撫洛基，只能把弟弟的手握在手中，指尖輕輕劃過洛基的黑色指甲床，帶著海水鹹味的黏稠魔法仍不斷自洛基修剪齊整的指甲縫中洩出，被索爾抹得滿手都是。床單上留有一道道洛基抓出的烏黑污痕。

 

索爾小聲呼喚：「弟弟。」他很清楚旁邊的神盾局探員正不著痕跡觀察著他。他們根本不了解洛基為什麼對他而言這麼重要；他們不可能了解的。索爾靠得更近，壓低聲音私語道：「你和你的魔法品味真是該死。」

 

索爾把兩人的手拉到自己下巴，感覺洛基平常冰涼的肌膚此刻因高熱而有如火燒。儘管索爾已放輕力道，但洛基蒼白的皮膚上仍出現了手指狀的瘀痕。洛基發出哀鳴，痛苦地蜷起身子，努力想把被綁住的腿縮上來，動作再次弄亂了被單。除了一名守衛鞋子偶爾劃過地板的聲音之外，病房內只能聽見洛基辛苦的呼吸聲。

 

回憶突然湧上心頭，那是遙遠的記憶，遠在他魯莽地挑戰父親以前，遠在他失去弟弟而喚回了一個陌生人以前。當時的他和洛基還是孩童，在深宮內苑裡的美麗花園中恣意狂奔，侍女蓋娜追在他們身後，邊跑邊咒罵，威脅要處罰他們，說他們粗魯地毀了他們母后細心照料的花園。索爾轉過頭向洛基露出調皮的笑（ _他還能跟誰學來那種笑容呢？_ ），旋即腳踩在滑溜的石頭上，臉朝下撲倒，撞上附近一棵大樹底下鋪滿的碎石。

 

蓋娜總算追上他們，氣喘吁吁，卻忍不住嘲笑索爾。照顧索爾的是洛基，他小心將索爾的亂髮自額前撥開，使暗紅黏稠的髮絲不再黏著傷口。洛基堅持親自幫他敷藥，因為他不信任剛才還在得意大笑的蓋娜，而蓋娜也樂得讓別人去處理這位毛躁易怒的年輕神祇。索爾抱怨咕噥個沒完，但他任洛基替他包紮傷口，靈巧的手指輕捧索爾臉龐，彷彿觸摸著隨時會振翅而去的罕見珍禽。

 

自從洛基墜落以後，索爾每夜都夢見弟弟回來他身邊。他曾思忖該如何避免兩人的狂烈的聚散，上一刻還越靠越近，下一秒就被重力甩得偏離軌道。索爾幻想過洛基回到他身旁的各種情景。但絕對不是像這樣。

 

「索爾。」

 

索爾抬起頭。他聽見了，他知道他聽見了。

 

「怎麼了？」他仔細檢視洛基的臉龐。「告訴我你需要什麼？」

 

「哥哥。」這個詞和洛基遍體鱗傷的樣貌一樣讓索爾一陣心痛。洛基的手在他掌心抽搐。「求你……」

 

索爾努力壓下所有的心急情緒，咬著舌頭不敢說話，免得聽不見洛基的聲音。洛基可能不會再這麼清醒了。

 

洛基睜開眼，顯露出恐怖的眼珠顏色：白色虹膜與血紅瞳孔；原該是眼白的地方覆蓋了一層暗灰。他的雙眼黯淡，不停轉動，無法聚焦，看不見四周；他看不見索爾。索爾垂下眼，看見鮮血隨著洛基的一字一句而自其嘴角流出。

 

「殺了我……哥哥，求你……放我走……殺了……拜託……」

 

洛基輕聲重複，努力想說服他看不見的鬼魂，語調越來越虛弱。接著他蜷起身，儘可能拉扯被束縛的四肢來護住軀體，再度發出哀鳴。

 

索爾緊閉著眼，低頭靠上床沿，將洛基的手壓在自己額頭，忽視這動作會造成的瘀青。

 

空有神力，卻無能為力。

 

 

東尼想破頭也想不出自己究竟幹了什麼，害福瑞的臉臭成那副德性。老天爺啊，他不過是站在這裡罷了。的確，在東尼推開緊閉的大門，直接衝進局長辦公室時，福瑞看起來似乎並不想被打擾，不過他應該要開心一點吧。嗯，等他知道東尼的來意時，心情應該會好很多……

 

史帝夫站在東尼身後幾步之遙，不安地來回改變身體重心。他是勸過東尼打消這個念頭沒錯，先是在他倆研究考森的團隊蒐集來的數據時勸過一次，然後是在快樂霍根心不甘情不願跟他們一起跑回東尼的豪宅時又勸了一次，之後他在東尼的工作室幫跳躍思考的東尼把數據拼湊在一起時再勸了他一次，不過仍然無效。就算煽動教唆的人是東尼，也不表示史帝夫就沒有責任。

 

「你應該多笑一點，尼克。你的表情很嚇人。」

 

「我手上有個躺在病房、命在旦夕的邪神，還有一個等邪神一死就要把我們全數殲滅的雷神，無論我們怎麼告訴他『拜託你這不是我們的錯』也沒有用。等我心情好一點我自然會笑。」福瑞的視線從桌上的蘇格蘭威士忌緩緩移開，稍微瞧了史塔克一眼。這天實在很漫長。「你想幹嘛。」

 

他的語氣聽起來不像問句，但東尼伸出沒受傷的手臂，搖了搖手指，手中的金屬與皮革製成的裝置輕輕地發出敲擊聲響。「我弄了個解決方案。」

 

福瑞面無表情望向羅傑斯。「他藥效退了沒？為什麼沒有躺在病房裡？」

 

史帝夫正想回答，但東尼立刻插話。「尼克，你聽了一定很開心。我想成功是囊中物了，這囊呢還綁了個可愛的蝴蝶結。」

 

福瑞沒有回應，所以東尼再次用誘人的方式搖了搖手中裝置。尼克飲下最後一口酒，輕輕放下酒杯，手仍懸在杯緣上方。他不發一語，只瞪了東尼一眼。一般人會被神盾局長的怒目給嚇歪，但東尼只認為他終於吸引福瑞的注意了。

 

他望向史帝夫；突然間壓力湧上。他該耀武揚威到什麼程度──？算了，還是低調一點，佯裝這沒什麼。東尼說：「我做了個可以救洛基的東西。」

 

「而這是個好消息……？」

 

東尼聳聳肩，用力壓下沾沾自喜的上揚嘴角。「如果他醒來，這東西也能保護我們。假設他真的能醒來啦。總之，這句話的重點是『保護我們』。需要我再說一次嗎？」

 

福瑞將空杯壓在太陽穴（ _另一次史塔克引起的偏頭痛眼看就要發作_ ），麻木地說：「解釋。」

 

東尼忍住志得意滿的笑，開始解釋。

 

 

隔日早晨，索爾醒來，察覺身上隨隨便便蓋著一條粉色薄毯。他渾身僵硬，悶哼一聲，緩緩伸展痠痛的頸子、手臂與手背，發現右手臂上有一小圈針扎造成的腫塊；他們給他注射了藥劑，大概是他開始打盹以後吧。那個可惡的護士。

 

「我睡了多久？」他轉頭問離他最近的神盾局探員。

 

探員聳了聳肩，低頭看錶。「現在八點多。大概四小時吧。」

 

「那他……？」索爾轉身朝向洛基病床，只見他在睡夢中仍不甚安穩，身上蒙著一層薄汗，看上去比先前更加虛弱。索爾沒把問題問完，只在窄小的椅子上坐直身。

 

洛基房內沒有對外窗，不過索爾可以從向著走廊的玻璃窗隱約看見自然光線灑進來。兩個身影迅速靠近，但索爾可沒心情與他們閒聊。

 

「早安呀朋友。」福瑞走進監護病房，雙手戲劇性地往兩旁大張。「今天感覺怎樣啊？你不覺得人生真是美好嗎？」

 

索爾交叉雙臂，用力往後躺，雙腳向前伸，表達他的不滿。福瑞的笑聲越來越諷刺，接著他甩了史塔克的肩膀一掌，將他往前推。史塔克悶哼一聲，疲憊的臉上閃過吃痛的表情，不過他一句話也沒說。

 

「說真的，索爾，你應該高興點。」福瑞續道。「無論你 _值得_ 與否，總之你就是會得到你想要的東西啦。」

 

「我不明白你的意思。」索爾簡略回覆，接著望向史塔克，首次仔細觀察他的傷勢。他一臉倦容，不過並沒有傷口；背脊有點僵硬，一隻手臂掛在吊臂帶裡，另一隻手鬆鬆拎著某種金屬物體，看起來像是串著毛玻璃與金屬電路的皮革手銬。

 

東尼看見索爾的視線，跟著將手上小小的金屬圈舉在空中，開始解說：「我想我做出了可以幫你弟弟的東西。這還沒有真正測試過，不過──」

 

「這是什麼？」索爾立即打岔，身子往前傾，突然很有興趣聆聽史塔克的長篇大論。

 

福瑞低吼：「讓他說完，你就懂了。」

 

東尼續道：「總之，史帝夫跟我整個晚上都在思考小貓咪到底是用什麼能量把洛基炸飛──」

 

「小貓咪。」

 

「變形怪獸──快點跟上──結果發現它跟洛基使用魔法時發出的頻率非常相似。」史塔克瞄了手中的金屬皮革拼裝物一眼。「我……我好幾年前弄了幾個計畫，嘗試以分散力場跟黑洞吸收區的方式來對抗洛基的魔法。當時我想這大概會用得上，如果洛基──」

 

東尼陷入過往記憶。索爾想起了史塔克熟識的那位紅髮女子。

 

「呃。」史塔克繼續說。「我修改了其中一個因為不實用而放棄的計畫──畢竟它需要近身接觸，不過想靠近洛基，真是祝你好運了，對吧？──反正當時放棄並非因為它沒用。它 _很有用_ ，至少數據看起來是這樣的。所以我把它跟小貓咪的魔法放在一起，然後，鏘！這就是成品──」

 

「項圈。」索爾冷冰冰地替東尼說完。他從方才便一直觀察那個金屬圈，思考其用途。「你想在我垂死的弟弟脖子上掛項圈。」

 

福瑞瞥了史塔克一眼，接著兩人交換了個眼神，顯示他們早已料到索爾不會同意。

 

「索爾。」福瑞語氣嚴肅，直截了當說：「都到了這個局面，我已經不在乎你怎麼想了。這個裝置是設計來驅散主要頻率的能量，換言之，就是在洛基體內流竄，正在 _殺死_ 你弟弟的那種能量。」

 

史塔克嘀咕道：「其實它是設計來吸收並阻擋洛基的魔法攻擊的，不過深究此事也無實質意義。隨你怎麼稱呼，反正兩種能量大致相同，所以這裝置應該能吸乾他體內竄來竄去的黑黑的鹹鹹的水水的魔法還是能量還是什麼東西的。」他頓了頓，補充說：「理論上啦。我可不負全責。」

 

索爾飛快思考史塔克所說的每句話。「所以那頭怪獸的魔法，正在摧毀他軀體的魔法，跟洛基本身的法力是系出同源？」

 

「很接近了。」史塔克聳了聳肩。「我知道你不覺得這是個好主意，但──」

 

「所以這項圈不只會過濾有毒魔法，還會吸收掉他自己的法力？」索爾語帶譏嘲。「你做出來治療他的裝置同時也會把他變得溫馴無害，我怎麼一點也不意外？」

 

「因為事情就是這樣，索爾！」福瑞怒吼，獨眼瞇起瞪向索爾。「無論你喜歡與否，人生就是這樣。你可以接受史塔克慷慨為你製造出的項圈，用來拯救你弟弟，或者你可以繼續嘟嘴抱怨人世不公，同時放洛基等死。選擇權在你手中。我倒是很清楚我比較喜歡哪個選項。」

 

接著他轉向史塔克，說：「不管你做什麼，我都支持。只要確定那該死的東西真能奏效。」

 

語畢，福瑞轉身，揚長而去。

 

東尼等到尼克‧福瑞的背影消失在遠處轉角後，才再度開口。「所以……對啊。我們要這麼做嗎？因為我實在很想看看我的寶貝運作的模樣。」

 

索爾站起身，將項圈拿在手中，翻來翻去仔細端詳。皮革很柔軟，但上面編織著一層精細的金屬細絲，使它帶著點韌性；一排排小小的鈍頭金屬釘散佈在皮革內端，而外側則有數顆半透明的乳白色球體，下方嵌著三組電晶片。項圈尾端是條細線，銜接著構造精密的鎖頭，細線織成的網連結起鎖頭兩端。

 

「這不能直接切斷嗎？」

 

史塔克搖頭。「亞德曼汎合金表層能抵擋任何類型的鎖剪。應該也能抵擋任何魔法吧。」

 

索爾喃喃道：「所以這會鎖在他身上？」

 

「一定要鎖著。我們不能冒險讓他在我們不知情的狀態下把它拿掉。而且上面有追蹤器，如果他嘗試離開基地，我們會立刻察覺。」

 

索爾不停翻著手中的皮革裝置，心裡天人交戰。在他身後，洛基又開始發出痛苦的呻吟，需要注射更多止痛劑了。索爾望向史塔克，舉起手中的項圈。「你發誓這東西能救他？」

 

史塔克扭曲著臉別開視線。「他在目前的狀況下是撐不久的，這點我可以保證。」

 

「如果……如果他現在已經太虛弱了呢？我弟弟非常依賴他的魔法，沒有法力，他可能也活不下去。」

 

東尼將沒受傷的手放上索爾肩膀。「那機率還是比現在好得多。我無法告訴你它會如何影響他的魔法是因為，老實說，我也不知道。這裝置的發明基礎是科學，不是法術。它應該── _絕對_ ，我是說絕對──不會直接置他於死地，至於其他部分？都是未知數。」

 

索爾嘆了口氣，將項圈拋還給史塔克。「那就這樣吧。替他戴上吧，朋友。你最好祈禱這東西真的有效。」

 

「太棒了，感謝你讓我信心滿滿。」

 

東尼小心翼翼接近不停痛苦掙扎的洛基，準備替他戴上裝置。只剩單手能自由活動的史塔克折騰了一會兒才終於將項圈緊密套上洛基頸項──尺寸倒還頗剛好的，索爾心想──很快地，上頭的乳白色球體閃爍著亮光，能源不知來自何方。

 

索爾問：「要多久才會奏效？」

 

史塔克將上面的鎖頭扣上，退後一步檢視自己的傑作，手隨意地梳過頭髮，表情在沉思與扭曲之間來回不定。「應該是立即有效，對。」

 

索爾站在史塔克身旁，一直避著不看項圈，而是緊盯洛基的臉。弟弟看起來已經放鬆了許多，表情不再緊繃，是嗎啡達不到的功效。嗎啡只能掩蓋，無法去除他的疼痛。

 

洛基或許還能活，而索爾應該感到心滿意足。他的人生可能還有救。不過假使（ _一旦_ ）洛基醒來，他或許不會這麼想；他把自己的法力看得比任何事情都要重，而這裝置卻有能力奪走他所有的魔法。在內心深處，索爾清楚明白他的選擇讓他倆任何和解的機會都化為夢幻泡影。兩人間的運行軌道即將失控崩解。

 

可是能救活洛基。這樣應該就足夠了。

 

片刻後，史塔克開口：「走吧。你也該去躺在真正的床上好好睡一覺。今天實在太瘋狂了。」

 

「我不太想離開。」

 

史塔克疲憊地嘆了口氣：「沒有人會偷溜進來趁他熟睡中暗殺他的。呆坐在這裡也幫不了洛基，不過好好休息，等身體復原後，你可以幫我們其他人很多忙。我們還不知道是誰把那隻怪貓放出來的，萬一那個人還有其他計畫，我們必須做好禦敵準備。」他回頭看向平靜休息中的洛基。「你可以要求醫護人員跟你報告他的狀況。等洛基好起來，會馬上讓你知道的。」

 

索爾低哼了幾聲以表達不悅，但還是跟在史塔克身後出了病房。

 

 

神經緊繃的兩天過後，醫院設備在洛基身上總算又起了作用。醫護人員小心翼翼地用即將報廢的過期監測儀來試驗，一發現能讀到數據，立即開始進行各式各樣的醫學檢測。

 

又過了一天，洛基的身體不再泌出漆黑、帶著海水味的液體；液體中神秘的鹽分害他皮膚龜裂、紅腫，不過他的痛苦呼吸已經平息了，病況也穩定了，終於可以替他吊點滴，並稍稍鬆開將他綑得太緊的幾個繩結。

 

由於洛基的病情不再緊急，索爾也被迫僅於固定時間探視他，偶爾會有心腸較軟的醫護人員向他報告洛基的最新情況。福瑞派給他離開基地的任務，要他去追蹤那些怪異能量最先出現的地方以及沿途破壞的家屋，搜尋任何能有關怪物來歷與特性的線索。

 

索爾將神錘喚回身旁，放空腦袋聽從福瑞一道道惱人指令，浪費時間達成考森一項項無謂要求，心裡憂傷，但忍住不說。他讓羅傑斯接手指揮新進探員搜尋追蹤洛杉磯被摧毀的街道，自己則默默跟在後頭。

 

以怪物襲擊點為中心往外的半徑半哩範圍內，所有道路與建築均龜裂破損，搖搖欲墜；靠近獸貓最後發動攻擊處的街道則只剩下成堆的碎金屬與瓦礫。如果不是洛基意外吸收了獸貓的大部分攻擊力道，索爾不敢想像其造成的毀滅程度會有多慘烈。

 

已過了整整一週，神盾局的儀器探測到的數據仍然起伏不定，有時甚至會誤導他們，讓任務更加棘手。衝擊點附近數哩內仍留有殘餘能量，幅員遼闊，遠廣於最初發現怪獸的地點。當下他們什麼也不能做，只能靜待剩餘的魔法消散。

 

每當索爾被拒於病房之外，他就努力不去猜想病房內發生怎樣的景況，不過無論他如何逼迫自己忘記是誰躺在病房裡，成效依舊不彰。就算在一般探訪時間內，醫護人員也沒耐心應付索爾的質問，所以索爾再度被趕出醫護區，只有在醫護人員離開洛基病房以後，才准索爾進入。

 

這段與洛基獨處的時間讓索爾注意到弟弟的身體開始隨著一天天的經過而緩慢復原。原本烏黑的指甲褪成淺白；然而凹陷的雙頰上仍覆蓋瘀青，怵目驚心的深紫色幾乎掩蓋他大部分的軀體。他臉上與手臂的傷口儘管癒合得慢，但至少不再是之前那種深可見骨的暗紅色了。

 

洛基一直都極端在意外表；如果他看見自己現在的樣貌，想必會傷心至極。索爾用帶繭的拇指輕輕掀開洛基眼瞼，檢查他虹膜的顏色，發現稍早前那瀕死的紅底白仁眼珠已被迷人碧綠所取代，讓他鬆了口氣。洛基的眼白在青紫眼窩的對比下顯得相當嚇人，不過至少呈現的是正常的顏色了。

 

索爾以指節輕劃過洛基下顎，接著小心掰開他的下唇。洛基的嘴上有斑斑血痕，舌頭也呈現凝結血塊般的橘紅色，但至少他不像之前咳出那麼多鮮血了。索爾又放下心中另一塊石頭。

 

「麻煩事總是追隨著你啊，弟弟。」索爾拇指摩娑洛基乾燥的雙唇。「你老愛自討苦吃。」

 

洛基無聲抓住索爾不停描摹他嘴角的手，嚇了索爾一跳。他的動作很虛弱、僵硬，不過索爾仍相當欣喜。洛基睜開眼，空洞的雙眸先是望著天花板，接著注意力才緩緩轉向眼前的男人，眉頭緊蹙，彷彿不知該不該相信兩眼所見。

 

「索爾。」他的聲音最多只能稱得上是嘆息，鬆懈疲憊的表情也沒改變，然而語調變得柔和了點，嘴角也上揚。「真高興見到你。」

 

儘管不合時宜，索爾仍露出了微笑。他想要回應，不過洛基已閉上眼，不再言語。熟睡，迷失，離去。

 

不管索爾怎麼溫柔地搖他手臂、輕捏他手掌，洛基都沒再醒轉。索爾守在弟弟病榻旁，等他甦醒，等他延續之前的思緒，不過直到索爾再次被逼著離開，洛基仍一動也不動。

 

 

索爾在基地時離群索居，前往攻擊地點時則被考森的一大群手下團團簇擁，一行人浩浩蕩蕩走在街道上，搜索著殘餘能量的蛛絲馬跡。這天是史塔克傷癒後初次回到崗位，而現在他的注意力全集中在碎石子路上沾抹著的一灘黑色泥淖上。他把一小塊柏油碎片往濃稠的爛泥灘裡踢，看著它彈跳、彈跳、停止。

 

片刻後，史塔克問道：「有沒有人記得小貓咪跳出來之後那個類似大象的東西是發生什麼事了？跟死貓一樣融化了嗎？」

 

索爾努力回想，但一無所獲。其實他壓根沒把這事放在心上，當天下午回到基地後，史塔克的問題也被他拋在腦後。

 

索爾回到復仇者的主休息室，將雷神之錘小心放進置物櫃，然後脫下他的紅色披肩與護臂。他倚著櫥櫃，低下頭，努力逼迫自己的身體放鬆。他感覺靈魂焦躁不安，極不耐煩，而當下的一切麻煩事全在考驗他的自制力。

 

探病時刻一到，索爾便踏入醫護區，推開人數減少、無所事事的守衛與呆頭呆腦的新手探員，他驚訝地看見福瑞與羅傑斯正站在洛基病房裡。

 

局長與超級士兵站在病房一角，史帝夫雙手抱胸，散發某種威嚴，福瑞緊皺眉頭，硬挺的背脊透露他的權威。索爾能聽見福瑞的聲音，但直到他靠近病房，才明白局長的談話對象並非羅傑斯。

 

洛基醒了。他在病床上坐起，腰背墊著數個枕頭，眼神肅穆望著福瑞對面的牆壁，手放在脖子間，手指來回撫摩項圈表面上的圖樣。透過玻璃窗，索爾聽見福瑞提高音量，接著看見洛基的表情變化；他的臉龐瘦削，骨骼突出，嘴角往下垂，眉頭微微皺起。

 

一瞬間，索爾感覺沸騰的怒意燒過他全身。他憤怒沒有人告訴他，憤怒他弟弟醒來時自己不在身旁，憤怒洛基好不容易清醒的第一句話卻浪費在這個對他毫無關心也沒有好感的男人身上。

 

「弟弟，你還好嗎？」索爾一進門便開口，但仍背對著索爾的福瑞立時舉手制止。

 

「還沒輪到你。」福瑞慍道，他的語氣令索爾怒意更甚。

 

但是洛基的注意力飄到了索爾身上，他的雙眸如滿月般皎潔，臉上的瘀痕則宛若午夜。洛基面無表情，高深莫測，索爾移開視線，不知為何突然感到慚愧、羞恥。

 

福瑞還在說個沒完，但羅傑斯咬著唇，有點擔心地來回看著兩尊神祇，接著走近索爾身畔，耳語道：「不是什麼大不了的事情，所以你保持冷靜。福瑞只是在跟他說明待在基地休養的交換條件。東尼說這項圈算是他的『暫時通行證』。」

 

「──每天2100與0800會定期檢查。」福瑞繼續叨唸。「如果你把項圈拿下來，就算短短一秒鐘，你也會立刻從『病人』變成『敵人』。我們不會妥協、不會心軟，也沒有重來的機會。明白嗎？」

 

洛基不發一語，手指仍下意識地摩娑著項圈，眼眸亦仍直勾勾盯著索爾。

 

「還算能接受。」福瑞低哼一聲，煩躁地搖了搖頭，接著朝守衛晃晃手指，所有守衛立刻放下武器，跟在福瑞身後，離開病房。羅傑斯尷尬地朝索爾聳了聳肩，然後微微舉起兩手大拇指，才轉身跟上局長步伐。

 

突然間，房裡只剩他倆。

 

上一次兩人共處一室已是久遠以前的記憶，索爾完全忘記該如何與洛基輕鬆交談。他努力想找話聊，想打破僵局，但失敗了。能言善道的是洛基，不是他；索爾能想出的任何詞句，比起弟弟的華美詞藻，都黯然失色。

 

最後，他決定因襲米德加德的禮節，與弟弟閒談。

 

「你何時醒來的？」索爾悄聲問。

 

洛基聳肩，接著立刻縮了縮身子，手則仍擺在項圈上。「今天早晨。他們說你出門去作研究了。我還以為我聽錯了。」

 

「但我的確是去作研究了，弟弟。我們至今仍摸不清你打倒的那頭野獸的來歷。」

 

「什麼野獸？」

 

「把你傷成這樣的那頭野獸呀。」索爾皺起眉。「那頭永生獸。」

 

洛基緊抿著唇，不發一語。他的表情很遙遠，腦袋搜索著怪獸攻擊他前還清醒的最後時刻，卻一無所獲。

 

索爾努力嚥下口水。每次看見弟弟滿是瘀痕的臉，他就會想起兩人的過往，想起一場場攻擊，或者某些不知不覺間遺忘的童年回憶。洛基，在銅蕁麻帶來的高燒終於退去後，密密實實縮在索爾懷中。洛基，在穆斯貝爾海姆焦灼熱浪中，脹紅著臉，紅著眼眶，緊抿雙唇，笨拙地將冰塊壓在垂死的索爾嘴邊。洛基，瞪大雙眼目睹深黑色的魔法衝向自己胸口，驚惶與抽搐與鮮血──

 

當時，索爾非常害怕他們兄弟倆的故事會在那天劃下句點。

 

「如果你堅持要繼續擺出那種可憐我的表情，我也樂得用指甲把你的臉刮花。」

 

索爾無言以對，而洛基發出譏笑聲，彷彿自己的猜測得到證實。接著，他將聲音壓得極低，讓索爾必須豎起耳朵才聽得見。「索爾，你幹了什麼好事？」

 

索爾咬緊牙根。「為了保住你的命，我做了必要的決定，弟弟。」

 

索爾知道洛基會以言詞訓斥他一頓，不過洛基卻只是喃喃自語。

 

「若你有話要說，為了我倆好，我建議你大方說出來。」索爾道。

 

「好啊。」洛基咬牙切齒，猛力呼了口氣。「你有沒有想過你的決定會害我落得怎樣的下場，索爾？留給我怎樣的人生？即便以你的標準來看，這舉措仍然愚蠢至極。」

 

索爾決定無視他的諷刺。「那頭怪物害你身受重傷，而史塔克設計出可以救你的工具──」

 

「那是設計來困住我的。」洛基斥道。「還有，你可 _別_ 又開始長篇大論歌頌這些米德加德人的『高貴情操』。他們懼怕我們，索爾，而且他們痛恨我們所擁有的能力。」洛基譏笑。「如果他們知道自己成功把我困在他們的牢籠裡，會有多得意──」

 

「那也不是我願意的！」索爾怒吼。「我也反對他們使用那個項圈，不過當下實在別無他法。我只希望你能活下來，其他的我不奢求。」

 

「活下來，然後呢？」洛基讓這問題懸在空中，懸在兩人間緊張的氣氛中。「等我痊癒後，你的小小凡人 _朋友們_ 會拿掉項圈，把我的法力還給我嗎？他們會袖手旁觀，讓我大搖大擺從正門走出去嗎？」他搖了搖頭，動作帶來疼痛讓他渾身瑟縮。「你是個傻子，索爾，而且你又再次將我綑綁在你身邊，逼我成為你的俘虜。」

 

索爾怒氣沖沖呼著氣，強迫自己別開口；他拒絕相信自己犯了什麼錯，然而辯論是洛基的專長，在這領域裡，他總能以七分事實與三分偏頗的觀點將人駁倒。無論索爾說什麼，也無法改變弟弟的悲觀思想。索爾咬著臉頰內側直到發疼。要冷靜。

 

洛基語調中的熾熱怒意緩緩消散，取而代之的是冰冷。自從抵達米德加德以來，洛基的語氣一直很疏離，是用來應付陌生人的那種淡漠，然而最近與索爾對話時，他也漸漸開始使用這樣冷冰冰的語調。「你的……史塔克，是嗎？──他要瀝乾我的魔法，將我的法力從我體內除去，彷彿我的法力是某種獨立於我之外的物體。 _並不是_ 。」

 

索爾嚥下口水，咬緊牙關。

 

「既然後果是這樣，那麼索爾，我再問你一次：你救了什麼樣的 _命_ ？」洛基突然抬眼，表情除了憤怒，還有一絲絲疼痛。「你知道這項圈會傷我如此深嗎？」

 

「我知道。」索爾怒道。「雖然知道你可能會失去魔法，我還是選擇保住你的性命。正如我之前所說的，弟弟，我也痛恨這個決定，不過這是唯一可行的選項。」他想了一會，又補充道：「我不認為凡人們會想把你永遠留在此處。而如果你的魔法是你不可或缺的一部份，或許它會再回來……」

 

「什麼人生……」洛基舉起瘀青及傷痕累累的雙手，漠然瞧著烏黑指甲床，好似盯著別人的傷，而非自己的手。他笑了一聲，乾枯，輕薄，接著垂下手。「少了魔法，我連舉個手臂都有困難，索爾，我簡直精疲力竭了。我得盡全力才能保持清醒，何況站立或走路。」

 

「洛基，我對你發誓，如果我有其他選擇可以救你的話──」

 

「你明明有其他選擇，索爾！你應該讓我死的。我寧願 _心懷感激_ 接受死亡，也不想繼續活在你拙劣的庇護之下，受困於這虛無的空殼之中──」

 

「那太瘋狂了，弟弟──」

 

「 _別再叫我弟弟！_ 」洛基咬牙唾罵，而索爾怒目以對。洛基輕蹙著眉，舉手揉了揉額頭，語調有些不穩：「你早已沒資格那樣叫我了，索爾。要我說幾次你才會明白？你究竟有多愚蠢？多無腦？」

 

索爾決定忍氣吞聲。相較於洛基，他對世界的認知或許比較淺薄，但他熟悉弟弟的性情與脾氣；如果不是深感冒犯或者極端疲憊，洛基絕不會選擇人身攻擊這種低劣手段。

 

索爾是時候該離開了，免得他又說出或作出什麼後悔莫及的事情。畢竟洛基現在的狀況也不佳；他才剛自昏迷中甦醒，身上滿是大大小小的新舊傷痕。儘管極端不悅，索爾仍吞忍自尊，讓洛基贏得這次爭執。

 

「我知道你累了，洛基，而我們倆目前的情緒都很不好。」雖然搞不清楚為什麼，索爾還是僵硬地朝洛基低頭。「你還需要時間適應這一切，所以我就不打擾你了。」

 

「終於啊。」洛基嘆了口氣，轉過身，埋進被毯裡。索爾在離開病房前望了洛基最後一眼，瞥見洛基的手又回到項圈上徘徊。

 

在返回寢室的路上，索爾心想，他們最好誠心祈禱項圈會如史塔克設想的一樣運作良好。儘管洛基有無比的耐心，但他的怒氣從來無法壓抑太久。


	4. A Return to Normal (Come out Quietly)

 

 Chapter 4: 回歸常態（銷聲潛行）

 

警鈴響徹基地，惡狠狠逼迫所有人注意，然而東尼充耳不聞，繼續悠哉啜飲剛沖好的咖啡。東尼在一間相對隱蔽的練習棚廠裡，坐在黑色矮沙發上，檢視著重建毀損盔甲的工作筆記，史帝夫在旁來回踱步，瞥了一眼不停閃爍的紅色警戒燈，雙手搓了搓抱胸的手臂。

 

終於，隊長忍不住說出事實。「這已經是今天第三起了，東尼，更不知道是本週第幾次了。他是故意的。」

 

「對啊，我知道，不過你看我們還能怎麼辦？」東尼平靜地回答。「技術上而言，我們只禁止他拿下項圈，沒有禁止他離開基地。」

 

「 _這_ 是你的結論？把他丟進隔離──」

 

「醫生檢查過了。」東尼百無聊賴地重複同一套說詞。「洛基現在太虛弱，無法造成物理上的威脅，而且少了魔法作為後盾，他也不過是個超自然生物罷了。」他稍稍停頓，自顧自微笑後又補充道：「讓我想到被戴上電擊項圈的狗，你知道吧？四處亂跑，想找出漏洞──」

 

頭頂上的警鈴總算停止，房內燈光也恢復正常顏色，史帝夫心中暗自感謝上帝。他疲憊地舉手揉眼。「福瑞又減少監視他的人手了，是吧？」

 

「這個嘛，他 _確實_ 是派了相當多探員去追蹤怪獸背後的主使者，所以，是的……我想目前只有一個，還是兩個？」東尼用力點頭以增加說服力。「兩個守衛。」

 

「尼克。」史帝夫咬牙咒道。「所以洛基幾乎暢行無阻。」

 

東尼聳聳肩，拿起一張滿是潦草字跡的紙，皺眉檢視。他的筆跡簡直是鬼畫符，無怪乎他比較喜歡使用電子筆記。「你也很清楚我們有完備的監視系統，而且就算他成功越過警戒線跑出大門，以他目前的身體狀況，也跑不贏我們。」

 

「不過他不可能永遠這麼虛弱，不是嗎？」東尼沒有回答，史帝夫接著說：「難道你不覺得我們該先想出如何處理洛基的長遠計畫嗎？」

 

東尼望向史帝夫，表情不以為然。

 

事實上，自從洛基戴上項圈開始到處遊走後，東尼便一直反覆琢磨各種未成形的計畫。他自始就心知肚明那裝置只能應急，洛基腦筋太好，想必很快就能挑出破綻。

 

確實，東尼對自己的作品非常有信心，至於上頭的鎖，他也留了一手。然而，他還是不喜歡有一個神手上有大把大把的時間可以仔細檢查項圈，嘗試找出最細微的瑕疵。可是眼前尚無更好的替代方案。

 

他們還能怎麼做？把洛基像普通囚犯一樣丟進監獄裡，隔著欄杆替他吊點滴？還是該放洛基走，靜待他回頭尋仇，無論他用不用魔法？

 

全基地對洛基都戒慎恐懼，除了東尼之外……好吧，也許他也有一點點怕洛基啦，不過即使是史帝夫也只敢透過監視錄影帶觀察洛基，其他時候總是保持距離。索爾把所有時間都用來陪伴弟弟，但話說回來，他根本不像其他人一樣把洛基四處亂跑的舉動看成是個大問題。至於福瑞，就連他也不太願意挑戰洛基。

 

他們都不想承擔管制邪神行動的責任，所以這工作自然落到東尼頭上。又來了。

 

他是招誰惹誰了？

 

「史帝夫。」他咋了咋舌；突然靈光一閃，開始在腦海裡小心排演將說出口的話。要不著痕跡，輕柔地告訴他真相。「我不是百分之百確定那個項圈是如何影響他的。」

 

史帝夫看他的眼神說明了他覺得東尼這人有多麼不可置信，尤其是在方才那段「減少守衛人力」的說法之後。「 _什麼_ ？」

 

「冷靜點，隊長──我的意思是我還沒機會檢查它的詳細數據。項圈的理論很完善，我也不是說它 _無效_ ，只是好奇它是 _如何_ ……洛基這陣子很……」

 

「脆弱受傷？」史帝夫幫他結尾。「心煩意亂？疏離冷淡？」

 

「叮叮叮，正解。」

 

上週東尼花了大量時間從遠處觀察這位四處遊蕩的神。他心中那位愛管閒事的天才科學家 _非得_ 知道究竟項圈減弱洛基哪些法力又壓制了洛基哪些法力 _不可_ 。他的魔法跟從野獸身上偷來的鹹海水般的能量到底纏繞密合的程度有多高呢？

 

可是洛基完全沒顯露任何異狀，若不是因為他是隱藏關鍵細節的專家，就是因為他根本 _沒有_ 什麼好隱藏的。這對東尼而言簡直是折磨；他生平最討厭被蒙在鼓裡，何況這項圈還是他自己的發明。

 

「總之，你不要太激動，反正就是……看著洛基，好嗎？項圈沒事，其他也都沒事，不過這類事情畢竟牽涉到太多未知數，所以如果你發現他行跡可疑……」

 

史帝夫嗤之以鼻。「哇，那我們的守備範圍還真是大幅縮小了呢。」他喃喃自語，接著總算讓步道：「不過我不要再看監視錄影帶了。」

 

「天哪，我懂。」東尼對著史帝夫擠眉弄眼。「無聊斃了。」

 

警報器爆出巨響，紅色燈光閃爍，警鈴再度大作，史帝夫反射性地全身震了一下；看來洛基又突破另一道門禁了。東尼聽見外面匆匆跑過走廊的探員們大聲咒罵。

 

史帝夫咬著牙，忍住不說那句「 _我就說吧_ 」，也儘量不要露出「 _這全是你的錯_ 」的控訴眼光。東尼聳聳肩，朝著史帝夫咧嘴笑，一臉事不關己。

 

拜託喔。洛基如果想激怒神盾局，根本也不必東尼來幫忙好嗎。

 

* * *

 

 

「你故意的。」索爾悄聲對洛基說，接著轉頭瞪了直盯著他倆瞧的年輕探員們一眼。全副武裝的守衛向前走來，但索爾擺手要他們退後。 _虛驚一場_ 。他站在跌坐的弟弟身旁，小心將纏成一團的點滴線梳理齊整，試著在不激怒洛基的狀況下扶洛基起身。

 

「我才沒有。」洛基掙扎著想站起，虛弱的雙手卻抓不住門框。索爾握著他的上臂將他拉起，而洛基面部扭曲，顫抖著嘆了口氣，接著露出狡猾的笑。「那是意外。你自己也看到了，我是不小心絆倒。」

 

「你今天已經是第四次『不小心』闖進禁區了，弟弟。」索爾一字一句緩慢地說。「我想你應該沒這麼笨拙吧。」

 

「已經第四次了嗎？噢。」

 

洛基手臂自索爾手中滑開，他拿回點滴，推到一旁。兩人陷入僵硬的沉默，上方的警鈴仍規律作響，直到有位探員過來重設系統才停止；顯然，福瑞已指派專人來處理這項業務了。走廊回到平時那種令人不適的螢光黃，沒了警戒紅燈的照耀，洛基身上斑駁的肌膚更顯蠟黃。

 

這是他醒轉後的第八天，洛基的行動仍然極緩，索爾只能碎步前進，以免超前。洛基的心情還算平穩，至少稱不上消沉；這週以來，他只暴怒過一次，當時醫護人員遣來一位看起來相當緊張的物理治療師，想幫他復健，增加他虛弱四肢的活動範圍。洛基朝治療師的腳啐了一口，憤恨拒絕離開病床，之後所有企圖加速他復原的計畫都終止了。

 

取而代之的是洛基拖著身體在基地裡四處遊蕩，闖進一群群好奇的探員隊伍裡，或是偷溜到遠端的大廳中，與他相伴的只有監視系統。索爾與羅傑斯曾仔細檢視攝錄的影像，記錄洛基似乎特別想探索的房間與路徑。然而事實證明，洛基的選擇根本沒有固定模式，他只是個閒得發慌又好奇心旺盛的陌生人，在敵人的領域裡尋找著片刻的孤獨。史帝夫心不甘情不願地順應索爾的抱怨，停止每天永無止境的監視。

 

對於羅傑斯與神盾局其他人的猜忌，索爾心裡有數；其他人對洛基心有防備，難以信任，他能理解，甚至算得上認同。不過，他仍懷疑他們的忌憚是否有意義。監視錄像中，四處遊蕩的洛基最後總是顫抖著軟倒在地，無法前進。洛基總是困在他虛弱的軀體裡，渾身冷汗，抖抖瑟瑟等著索爾或護理人員推輪椅前來，將暗自怒火中燒的洛基運回病房內。

 

如此這般的「壞蛋」還能造成怎樣的威脅？現在的洛基根本一點也不危險。今天稍早，索爾出現在洛基門外，想要陪他晃晃，但洛基連與索爾鬥嘴的氣力都沒了；他完全沒有反抗，麻木地接受索爾的打擾，讓索爾頓覺失落，懷念起過往兄弟倆的拌嘴。他可以容忍洛基的怒意，但無法承受他的冷淡。又一次，兩人間的運行軌道開始碎裂。

 

索爾在洛基身旁保持著一臂之距，洛基透過肢體語言要求的空間與靜默，索爾留給了他。他們繞著病房走到第三圈，洛基呼吸變得沉重，步履蹣跚，逐漸放緩。他緊握點滴吊杆，另一手壓著心口，指尖捲曲抓著紙般輕薄的淺藍病袍。

 

索爾早就預見此事會發生，儘管他無力阻止：固執的洛基又把自己逼得太緊了。

 

「你還好嗎？」索爾喃喃問道，但洛基不耐煩地擺擺手。洛基輕撫項圈，彷彿再三確認；他的拇指若有似無劃過底部的球體，指甲輕刮皮革的邊緣。

 

「心悸。」洛基靜靜回答，接著又不情不願地往前走。「待會就好了。」

 

索爾急切想問更多關於弟弟健康方面的問題，不過洛基對於直白的提問總不屑一顧，因此，他改而問道：「你吸取的魔法真的值得你受這樣的苦嗎？」

 

「當然。」洛基不解地望著索爾。「畢竟，吸收的過程很成功。偷來的物質並未傷害到我。」

 

「那就是……那道衝擊傷了你。」索爾說。那頭貓獸張口吐出的渺小、深黑色火焰，能量讓整個世界隨之震動。洛基，懸在半空中，凍結在時間裡，嘴唇驚訝地微張，眼神閃爍著恐懼。

 

「應該是吧。」他嘆息。「我記不太清楚了。」

 

根據他從洛基嘴裡套出的幾段斷斷續續對話，索爾得知弟弟不太記得那隻貓獸的攻擊，對於戴上項圈前躺在病房裡的那段時間也沒什麼印象。在洛基身上看不見那陣衝擊所造成的明顯影響，洛基也完全沒意識到那天他離死亡多麼近，使索爾甚感煩憂。

 

「我真痛恨這些魔法怪獸。」索爾咕噥。「牠們根本不會公平戰鬥。」

 

「沒錯，相較之下雷神之錘真是個『公平』的武器。」

 

「雷神之錘需要有人運用；那道衝擊僅憑一己之力便能毀天滅地。」

 

「或許吧，但我不認為永生獸能夠施放那一類的魔咒。」洛基簡單回答，語調平板、疏離。「不過即使如此，牠們身上的物質仍然值得我受盡世間任何折磨來換取。這麼千載難逢的珍貴獎賞，真可惜這道枷鎖替我把它給揮霍光了。」

 

索爾不屑地撇嘴，但沒有出言反駁。「這野獸究竟是什麼生物？我之前從沒聽說過。」

 

索爾很熟悉幼時蓋娜在睡前講給他聽的恐怖故事──幾十哩長的海蛇、嗜血的犬妖、能笑著一口吞下星辰的體型碩大的狼，還有各式各樣他急著想挑戰的怪物。但是蓋娜從未提過永生獸。

 

洛基思忖半晌，腳步放緩。索爾以為洛基會像避開其他提問一樣閃躲這個問題，但是不然──他的弟弟頓時陷入沉思。

 

「我不記得最先是從哪裡聽來的。」洛基終於回答道。「不過，他們是來自九界之外的境地，眾神之父懶得納於阿斯加轄下的幾個原始世界之一。一個完全服膺於叢林法則的國界。」

 

「沒有任何有智能的生物？」

 

「不太可能有。」洛基聳了聳肩。「而且永生獸是不會生殖的獸性生物；牠們只會自我回收。我想，世上只存在一定數量的永生獸，當其中一隻死亡時，也不會有其他新生的永生獸來取代牠。」

 

「聽起來牠們的繁殖方式很愚蠢。」

 

「我也沒說牠們的繁殖方式很聰明。」洛基同意道。「而這對牠們的族群數量也毫無益處。來到米德加德之前，我在九界間四處遊蕩時，只有遇過永生獸一次。如果我記得沒錯的話，牠的體型很嬌小，長著鱗片的老鼠，口中滿是針狀牙齒。」 洛基瞥了索爾一眼，見他聽得入神，得意地揚起一邊嘴角。「一隻雪狐咬住牠，把牠當點心吃了，那老鼠嚇了一跳，驚聲尖叫，牠的叫聲先是分裂成兩個聲音，然後又融合成一個……」

 

索爾停下腳步。「那隻永生獸死了嗎？」

 

「沒有，牠在雪狐體內扭曲變形，把雪狐撐脹、爆裂。」洛基嘆了口氣，佈滿瘀青的手指壓著太陽穴。「你殺不死永生獸的，索爾。至少一般而言是殺不死的。」

 

「 _你_ 就殺死了一隻啊，弟弟。」

 

「確實，不過那是意外。我當時不認為我的攻擊會成功。」

 

「那你為何還發動攻擊？你可不是會隨便浪費精力的那種人。」索爾皺起眉；洛基想必是太疲倦了，才會如此容忍索爾無止盡地提問。不過，既然弟弟鮮少像現在有心情詳細解釋，索爾決定再碰碰運氣。「你沒想過牠有可能會反過來殺你嗎？」

 

「我是想過沒錯，但那是我必須冒的險。當下有太多事情危在旦夕了。」洛基對上索爾眼神，直盯著他瞧。

 

「魔法。」索爾下了結論，聞言，洛基輕蔑地嘆了口氣，抿唇扶額，阻擋索爾的視線，索爾還搞不清楚這麼簡單的辭彙為什麼會如此嚴重地冒犯弟弟，正要道歉時，洛基搶先開口。

 

「你能不能……」洛基放下顫抖的手。「我需要水，幫我拿水來。」

 

索爾遲疑了一會兒，點點頭，留洛基一人坐在鐵椅上。他很快就回來，將手中的紙杯交給洛基，洛基立刻貪婪地將沁涼冰水一飲而盡。洛基額間早已冒出汗珠，緩緩滑下他滿是瘀痕的臉頰；不過是簡單地散個步，卻已使洛基精疲力竭。他輕咳一聲，手背抹過嘴唇，在他無瑕的手腕上留下帶血的水漬。

 

洛基花了好幾分鐘靜靜地調整氣息，索爾站在一旁守著。接著，洛基將手撐在座椅扶手上，虛弱地出力，想站起身卻失敗。索爾儘量不著痕跡地伸出手臂，以免洛基將他的好意視作侮辱，沒想到弟弟接受了他的幫助，讓他甚感驚訝。

 

洛基冰涼的手指捏著索爾曬成古銅色的臂彎，讓索爾再次將他拉起身。洛基腳步蹣跚，抓緊了索爾手臂，而索爾靠近他，從他手中接過點滴，等待洛基重新踩穩步伐。

 

「我感覺不到……」洛基空著的手把紙杯捏皺，接著又撫上了項圈，輕柔按壓項圈上的皮革。「我感覺不到任何魔法，索爾。這棟建築物裡沒有，就連繫在你腰上的雷神之錘我也感覺不到……」他的語氣突然斬釘截鐵。「我體內什麼都沒有了。什麼都沒有了。」

 

「項圈竊取了你的魔法？」

 

「它們互沖。」洛基尖銳地下了結論，而索爾知道不能再追問。他改而張開手放在洛基手上，兩人十指交纏，古銅色肌膚溫暖了冰涼肌膚，手臂在弟弟掌心似乎微微震動。

 

「索爾。」洛基言簡意賅。「哥哥，拜託你，告訴我如何去除這道枷鎖。」

 

「我沒辦法。」索爾垂下眼眸。「史塔克拒絕回答我所有與項圈有關的提問。他確信最好的方式是不讓我知道任何我可能洩漏的事情。」

 

「聰明。」洛基嘆息。「可我實在不懂你為什麼甘願讓這些米德加德人對你發號施令。」

 

「什麼意思？」

 

「那個人，福瑞……」洛基字斟句酌，推敲拿捏著詞彙。「我從未見過你像現在這樣被一介凡人唬得一楞一楞的，索爾。至於史塔克，現在輪到他來決定你可不可以知道哪些事情，以及你 _應該_ 獲得什麼樣的資訊了？」

 

洛基低低吹了聲口哨，音量卻因方才太費力而顯單薄。「他們永遠不會信任你的，索爾，不過你早就心知肚明了，不是嗎？你是王儲，凡人中的神祇，卻得自甘墮落，他們才能接受你。更令人傷感的是他們也不必費多大力氣；他們要你擔任無腦棒槌，而你連反抗也沒有就欣然接受。」

 

索爾咬牙沉思。「我把米德加德人的事務視為己任了，弟弟，如此一來，我自然得犧牲一定程度的地位與權力。」他想了想，又補充道：「他們總有一天會真正信任我的。」

 

「並不會。你太過同情他們的敵人，導致你的行為難以預測、動機也不可信賴。」

 

「我對你並非只是同情，洛基，你應該知道的。」

 

洛基挑眉道：「那就承認吧，你讓一位獨眼獨裁者取代了另一位獨眼獨裁者。然而，比起奧丁，我也比較喜歡福瑞風格的瘋狂。至少他看起來是願意親身經歷各種渾沌與混亂，並非只想著停損止血。」

 

索爾想要皺眉，想要繼續爭論，如果洛基的眼裡的情緒不是這般懶散、不耐與厭煩，他想必會追究下去。索爾的自尊讓他想反駁洛基對父親的輕蔑，不過洛基不必知道；今天的他，嘲諷語氣太過直白，不若往常將話中的刺藏得很好。與他針鋒相對也沒有意義了。

 

索爾微微咧嘴笑。「至少我的位階還比你高了一級，弟弟。我不必拄枴杖就能自己走到盥洗室。」

 

令他驚訝的是，洛基笑了。無聲的微笑，但很坦率。「啊，但是再過不久情況就會改變了。」

 

「但願如此。」

 

「是呀，但願如此。」洛基應和。

 

* * *

 

 

東尼會留在基地是因為史帝夫需要他幫忙，才不是因為他自己想待在這裡，謝謝喔；巴頓跟羅曼諾夫仍未回來，而這些日子以來，索爾簡直心不在此，身為僅剩的復仇者，一切讓史帝夫感到相當疲憊。所以，某天當福瑞站在橢圓會議桌前召開小組會議時，東尼心不甘情不願地出席，預期史帝夫將會是在場唯一一張熟悉的臉，耐心聽著局長的抱怨。

 

然而，在復仇者主會議室裡聚集著一大群身穿深色套裝的神盾局探員。大半的探員手中抱著筆記，專心致志地盯著局長；東尼在離福瑞最遠的角落百無聊賴地坐下，抬腳放在桌上，在他右邊的史帝夫看起來倒是真心期待接下來的簡報。

 

「大家都到了。」福瑞簡單地說，雖然這應該是個問句。

 

一位探員舉起手。「長官，索爾呢？」

 

「索爾今天去幫忙醫院運送病人。」尼克嚴肅道。東尼翻個白眼；說得好像大家都不知道那個病人是誰一樣。

 

「所以洛基總算要被帶離基地了嗎，長官？」

 

「不對。」局長威嚴地提高音量，坦白回答。「洛基會被移送到私人宿舍。」

 

「他居然也有豪華會客室？」另一位探員脫口而出。考森看了她一眼，她立刻改口：「我的意思是，他現在住在復仇者住宿區了嗎，長官？」

 

「不必嫉妒他，我看過他的房間。」東尼安慰道。「他們只不過清空了一間儲藏室，硬塞了張床進去。沒有窗戶，沒有桌子；沒什麼特別的。」

 

「但是洛基仍然受我們監視，對吧？這個策略真的安全，值得我們執行嗎？」

 

福瑞咬了咬牙。東尼看得出來他不想要討論這個話題。福瑞看向考森，聳肩表示 _甭麻煩了_ ，接著開口說話，音量大得刺耳。

 

「需要我提醒各位嗎，目前洛基被歸類為 _不具_ 威脅性。我們已經截斷他的魔法，但倒楣的是，他仍然是我們必須照護的病人。福瑞咕噥幾聲，瞟了東尼一眼。「這也不表示洛基就變得不狡詐了。他會繼續尋找任何逃脫的方法。我們只不過要求各位保持警覺，觀察他的任何可疑舉動，並且回報任何他所提出的問題。」

 

「先把他關進禁閉室，我再來考慮要不要留在這裡。」某個棕髮探員壓低聲音抱怨。

 

「我也可以走了嗎……？」東尼的話才起頭，見尼克目露凶光，他的尾音立刻漸弱。「沒事，當我沒說。」

 

福瑞翻了個白眼，抬頭仰望天花板，似乎在質疑自己最初為何決定成立超級英雄聯盟。站在他身邊的考森清了清喉嚨。「你不介意的話，讓我來主持會議吧，尼克。」

 

「請便。」福瑞坐回座椅，滑向旁邊。

 

考森掃視全場，一股敬佩感從眾探員間油然而生。「我猜我們全都很清楚今天開會的 _真正原因_ ：我們的技術專家獲得了攻擊L.A.那頭怪物的新資訊。」

 

幾位探員伸指戳了戳坐在東尼右邊的矮小探員，紛紛表示 _幹得好呀你_ ，而他得意地勾起一邊嘴角。東尼臉部扭曲；這傢伙只不過搞清楚一件微不足道的小事，大家就搶著奉承他。這些菜鳥有時候還真是群臭屁、不知好歹的混帳東西……

 

「搜索隊在主要攻擊點的半徑二十哩範圍內尚未發現任何明確的證據能證實那頭怪物從何而來。」考森繼續道。「不過鑑識組已從它身上辨認出一種非光譜訊號，有希望讓我們用來追蹤它的足跡。工程組還需要花上幾天才能製造出足以辨識那種訊號的設備，不過他們一完成，你們就得再度全體出外勤了。」

 

東尼舉起手，被福瑞跟考森無視。東尼也無視回去。

 

「所以我們現在要做偵查犬的工作嗎？」他單刀直入問道。「你的意思 _就是_ 這樣，沒錯吧？『非光譜訊號』，意思是物理訊號，意思是我們 _確實_ 得親臨現場嗅聞線索了，我沒說錯吧？拜託告訴我，你們打算給我們的配備是超能力犬，否則我大概無法繼續下去了。」

 

史帝夫呻吟，伸手壓住太陽穴。「考森，我們過去整整兩週已經跑遍每一吋土地了。就算那裏 _真的_ 有線索，現在也早就消散或是被毀壞了。」

 

「何況，你也知道，末日博士或者其他常客們也沒跳出來吹噓說小貓咪是他們放的，所以我們根本毫無頭緒， _為什麼_ 有人會放怪物到處搗亂，又不現身來耀武揚威。這麼做有意義嗎？」

 

「這頭野獸可不是什麼常見的美洲獅或郊狼。」福瑞低吼。「戰場上一旦出現一頭怪物，一定還會有另外一頭。」

 

「好啊，隨便你。」東尼續道。「我只是想要說，身為某種程度的常駐科技專家，我認為要建造出氣味追蹤儀的想法根本是鬼扯。我們該堅持分析能量光譜──以訊號而言，光譜的模式可靠多了。」

 

矮小探員皺眉瞪向東尼，但幾位膽子較大的探員們低聲附和。

 

「各位探員。」福瑞發號施令，重整秩序。「你們會被分成兩組，出去儘量追蹤怪物的來時路徑。的確，數週已經過去了，蹤跡可能消失了，不過現在放棄希望還不是時候。或許這條路能讓我們找出最初將怪物放出來的究竟是何方神聖。」他意味深長地瞧了東尼一眼。「還有，我們也不要再浪費更多時間進行無意義的觀測了。有太多──」

 

頓時警鈴大作，會議室裡的人集體發出無奈的呻吟。福瑞朝這群探員不耐煩地揮揮手，緩緩閉上眼。「考森？」他咕噥道。

 

考森壓緊耳機。「東南區發生內部的門禁違反情形。」他苦笑。「猜猜原因是什麼，你們有兩次機會。」

 

「洛基。」福瑞壓低聲音咒罵，接著嚴厲地盯著史塔克；探員們循著局長的視線望向東尼，而東尼正全神貫注滑著手機，似乎直到這一秒才突然記起自己正在和其他人開一場重要的會議。

 

「啥？」東尼茫然道。「警鈴待會就停了。有人問了問題嗎？」

 

福瑞沒說話，但表情明顯透漏不悅。「各位之後會拿到一份報告，概述目前我們所知的全部細節，各位在出發之前必須將報告背熟。出發時間會在四十八小時後，或者在設備完成的時候，端看哪個時間點先到。散會。」

 

全體探員發出了沉重的嘆息，起身離開。東尼轉頭要跟史帝夫說話，但福瑞高聲喊：「史塔克，立刻過來找我。你有特殊任務。」

 

東尼望了羅傑斯一眼，困惑地聳聳肩，史帝夫則露出了類似家長管不動小孩的不敢置信的眼神。

 

福瑞等到全場離開才開口說話。「找辦法降低警鈴對於洛基花招的敏感度。我不管它是每三十秒就發簡訊回報你，還是要以該死的小提琴旋律代替警鈴，總之，不要再讓它天天喊狼來了。現在這情況是在破壞我們的威信，搞得人心惶惶。而且也讓洛基輕輕鬆鬆就得知基地裡哪些地方屬於機密區域。」

 

「好啦，好啦，但是我──等一下，為什麼是 _我_ ？為什麼不是簡訊回報你？」

 

「因為這裡我作主。」福瑞咬牙切齒回覆。「而我說，從現在開始，洛基是 _你的_ 問題。」

 

東尼皺緊眉頭，裝模作樣朝福瑞行軍禮。「是的，長官，我馬上處理，長官。」他俐落轉身，大步走往門口，語帶諷刺。「真他媽的多謝你了，長官。」

 

說真的，究竟為什麼每個人都覺得這是他的責任？

 

* * *

 

 

該夜，史帝夫很晚才回住處，立刻走向他的個人衛浴，從洗手台上方庫存充足的櫥櫃裡拿出一罐塑膠瓶，倒出一顆阿斯匹靈，扭開水龍頭，以手取水後和水吞下，接著又朝臉上潑了幾把水。

 

虧他擁有超級士兵的體能與免疫力，卻讓一個半殘的壞蛋搞得要吞頭痛藥。

 

史帝夫調暗客廳燈光，拿毛巾擦臉，踢掉腳上鞋子，走向沙發對面的拉門。福瑞的簡報害他頭昏眼花，因上頭有太多科學術語，實驗室裡的技術人員們似乎認為，想了解變身怪貓的關鍵在於某些像是「合成外星動物」之類，在現實世界裡根本說不通的實驗室行話。

 

史帝夫回頭癱坐在椅子上，不過總覺得房裡有點不對勁；他說不上來是什麼東西，不過感覺怪怪的。應該有什麼東西出了差錯。

 

他靜靜走向臥室門口，將耳朵貼在門上。老實說，門的另一端靜悄悄的，只有非常微弱的嘆息，以及金屬敲擊木頭的聲音。

 

史帝夫穩穩吸口氣，無聲扭轉門把，接著倏地推開門，然而房內的人卻一點也不驚訝，而房間裡陰暗的光線讓史帝夫過了幾秒才認出站在眼前的是誰。

 

洛基泰然自若看著史帝夫，彷彿無法理解史帝夫怎會出現於此。他已換下病袍，改穿深灰T恤與綁帶長褲，光著腳。這身衣服想必是借來的，鑒於他的盔甲不是被沒收就是已毀於戰鬥中。不幸的是，這位神祇的身體復元得不錯；儘管顏色轉淡的傷疤仍像陰影，扒著洛基的臉和帶著項圈的頸子不放，但其他沒受傷的部位膚色相較之下彷彿晶瑩透亮。他的綠眸與往常一樣鋒利。

 

「你在這裡做什麼？」史帝夫問，小心不透漏任何情緒。這些日子，洛基似乎總能輕易激怒史帝夫。大概是因為他之前企圖謀殺史帝夫的朋友，現在又三不五時觸發警報。

 

洛基聳聳肩，將注意力轉回鏡台上。他自桌上眾多相框中拿起其中一張，褪色的黑白照片裡是巴奇與史帝夫坐在髒兮兮的車頂上，笑得像傻瓜。那是在他們入伍前所拍攝的快照；坐在笑容爽朗的巴奇身旁的史帝夫看起來格外弱不禁風。

 

洛基的修長手指緩緩劃過鍍銀邊框。「這地方太無趣了。我想找點事情做。」

 

「所以你就亂翻我的東西？」史帝夫小聲抱怨，伸手自洛基掌中奪回相框。「我房間鎖著，你怎麼進來的？」

 

洛基長嘆一聲，拿起另一張相片，仔細端詳。「你們這些米德加德人太過依賴你們的手工藝品了；你們需要墨水與紙張，才能維持對身邊人的記憶。」

 

「我知道你打什麼主意。」史帝夫直截了當說。「在基地四處蹓躂，裝得一臉漫無目的的樣子。」

 

「喔？我還以為我在這裡一籌莫展呢。」洛基露出陰沉的微笑。「還請你把我的計畫說給我聽聽。想必很有趣。」

 

「這些東西根本不可能引起你這種人的興趣。畢竟你對『凡人』一點耐心也沒有。史帝夫邊說邊朝桌上照片比劃。「你是在尋找拿下項圈的方法。逃脫的方法。你讓大家逐漸習慣警鈴響起。你偷溜進別人房間──不只是我的房間；我聽到不少探員抱怨他們的東西……從辦公室裡消失。」

 

洛基輕輕笑了。「真是平淡無奇的解釋啊。我想，你大概沒有任何想像力。」他放下手中相框，視線回到鏡台上眾多照片上。「告訴我吧，你知道想要一個人卻得不到，是什麼感覺嗎？」

 

史帝夫眉頭深鎖，有些不知所措。他望向洛基正盯著的照片，突然一陣鄉愁；他看見他收藏的一小則佩姬的剪報。佩姬‧卡特探員，深色捲髮以髮夾往後夾，嘴唇帶著一抹微不可查的微笑。這是張偷來的照片，原本藏在他的羅盤裡，但那金屬物品太小了，容不下他的全數愛意。

 

史帝夫的胸口突然一陣惡寒。

 

「你就是他們從冰層裡挖出來的那個人，對吧？」洛基謹慎地說。史帝夫沒有回應，不過洛基的眼神頓時發亮。「隊長。當然了；你一定失去了 _某個人_ 。所有人吧，我想，畢竟你消失了這麼多年。」

 

「那都過去了。」史帝夫說，儘管還沒過去。對他而言還沒。

 

「你一定很希望能回到從前，忘卻自那之後發生的所有一切，只懷抱著你所珍愛的天真無知。」洛基的語氣很溫柔。「你所愛的人都已經往前走了，除了你。你盡你所能讓他們過得更好，但他們卻把你留在這裡。」

 

「人終將一死。」史帝夫反駁。巴奇的死亡仍鮮明地烙印在他心裡，但他還不敢去思考佩姬的離世。她的死亡還太新、太近、太痛。「我沒那麼傻。那不是她的──離開我不是他們的決定。」

 

「然而傷口還是存在。」洛基輕輕說，彷彿自言自語。「而很不幸地，你必須活著承受自己過往選擇所帶來的折磨。」

 

史帝夫扣緊門，用力推開。「出去。」當洛基沒有反應，他又補了句：「現在。」

 

洛基動也不動，只是噘起嘴。「可是我們聊得正開心呢。」

 

「除了索爾之外，沒人想跟你聊天，你應該知道吧？可是你現在能做的只有說話了，所以你一直說話。」史帝夫憤怒地說。「你只剩下言語來扭曲其他人的心智，讓他們變得跟你一樣迷惘不安；沒有魔法、沒有超自然力量；你只能倚賴生鏽的銀舌了。」

 

強烈顫抖如漣漪般溜過洛基的皮膚，他的輪廓開始震動，各種色澤如藤蔓般纏繞上他的軀體，他的服飾與體態逐漸變化。「我還能變幾個把戲。」洛基以低沉女音喃喃地說，接著嬌羞地朝史帝夫送秋波。史帝夫痛苦地移開眼神。

 

她的腔調有些誤差，她的髮色太過紅豔；她的制服也不太對，上面的鈕扣與別針怎麼看都……怪怪的，像是對軍服一竅不通的外行人隨隨便便把軍事裝束湊在一起。而且洛基的項圈仍掛在眼前幻象那纖細的頸項上。

 

她不是佩姬，史帝夫心中非常清楚明白。不用那些紕漏，他也能看穿；一張簡單的照片無法完全包含佩姬的性格、她的溫暖、她的優雅與她的存在。她是洛基無法以魔法抄襲或重製的，不過洛基變出幻象與她太過相似，讓史帝夫背脊發涼。

 

「滾。」他語氣嚴厲，聲調沙啞。「滾，不然我會親自把你攆出去。」

 

假佩姬露出微笑，幻影的眼神也帶上笑意。無論是什麼原因，總之洛基決定聽命。他往外走，幻影也隨之瓦解，在他身後化作一波波冷煙。他關上門，讓史帝夫一個人清淨。

 

幻影消逝，但即使在繽紛煙絲散去良久以後，幻覺的殘影仍緊纏著史帝夫不放。

 

史帝夫一屁股坐在床尾，一隻大手搓揉下顎，努力刨除腦中的陰暗思緒，控制自己不被有關她的記憶所淹沒。他伸手往口袋挖，以顫抖的指尖掏出東尼買給他的手機。史帝夫有些笨拙地點擊觸控螢幕，撥出他所記得的唯一一組號碼，屏息凝神，直到電話接通。

 

「哈囉，怎麼──？」

 

「你在基地嗎？」史帝夫急急忙忙打斷東尼。

 

「不在……」東尼緩緩回覆。「我應該在嗎？」

 

「你得檢查一下你做的那個項圈，現在馬上。」史帝夫抬起空著的手臂抱胸，墊高持手機另一手。「洛基施了法，幾秒鐘前，在我眼前施的。」

 

「他媽的。」東尼說，接著史帝夫聽到電話另一端還有別人的聲音。「嗯，好吧。很不幸地，我跟小辣椒現在有點忙。會議……之類的。一、二小時內無法過去，不過……好吧，如果你不想等的話，我可以給你我信任的神盾局技術人員的名字。她有點難搞，不過莫妮大概知道洛基目前的情況。」

 

「很好。」史帝夫稍稍鬆了口氣。

 

「我可以問他做了什麼嗎？」

 

史帝夫嚥嚥口水，努力從喉間擠出：「他模仿佩姬。」

 

「是類似默劇的模仿，還是……？」

 

「完完整整的幻象，東尼。」

 

「他媽的。」東尼嘶聲咒罵。「你還好嗎？」

 

「還可以。」史帝夫以手梳髮。「等我搞清楚情況之後，應該會好很多。」

 

「嘿，我們不都是這樣嗎？」東尼笑道，而史帝夫掛上電話時，總算容許自己露出一抹苦笑。他站起身，在房裡踱步一回，迅速離開，這一次他再三確認房門確實已上鎖。他今晚是無法入睡了；倒不如立刻著手處理此事。

 

* * *

 

 

羅傑斯抵達大廳，吵醒尚未熟睡的索爾；隊長用力敲打洛基房門，沒多做解釋，只命令他出來。索爾不清楚發生了甚麼事，只知道弟弟遭刻薄對待，但作為監督的角色，索爾還是隨他們一同步行前往科學區的實驗室。

 

索爾伸手扶洛基，協助他爬上一張窄桌，坐在上面耐心等待檢查。站在洛基身旁的是史帝夫與一位嬌小的技術員。洛基朝這位棕髮女子歪頭，伸長脖子讓她把一個小小的磁碟接在項圈最下排的三個乳白節點上。隨著磁碟開始傳輸資訊，她將注意力轉向手中巴掌大小的儀器，讀取螢幕上的數據。

 

「這簡直白費心力。」索爾低聲抱怨。他實在沒耐性處理隊長新發展出來的偏執症。

 

「我親眼看到的。」羅傑斯低聲回嘴。「他掙脫了項圈的限制，變化形體。」

 

索爾不屑地哼了一聲，不再多做回應。他咬牙觀察洛基，看著弟弟眼下長出的疲憊的眼袋，他臉上揮之不去的痛苦表情。

 

技術員推推眼鏡，坐回椅子上，在厚厚一疊紙上寫下潦草筆記。索爾倚近想看，但她皺起眉，掩蓋住上面文字，直到索爾退開。

 

洛基朝索爾露出心照不宣的譏刺笑容。 _孬種_ ，他帶著掠食者的微笑，無聲吐出這個詞彙，接著緩緩舔舐上排牙齒。索爾雙頰漲紅，咬牙承受洛基的嘲諷；他真恨洛基對於他隊友的懷疑心知肚明。他真恨他們的懷疑竟是其來有自，並非子虛烏有。

 

洛基長嘆口氣，疲倦地掃視在場所有人一眼，最後將視線聚焦在羅傑斯臉上。「一定要現在檢查嗎？我有門禁得遵守，何況我正在休養身體中。」

 

「再一分鐘就好。」女子回答，視線仍在筆記上，抬也沒抬。她的眼神在儀器與紙頁間來來回回，按了幾個鍵，又繼續寫筆記。「可以請你示範你如何施法嗎？」

 

「妳想看哪一種？」洛基問。他雙手合掌，嚴肅地將手肘支在大腿上。

 

她聳聳肩，將一大片頭髮撥到肩後。「類似隊長說的那種？或者來個小型攻擊？」

 

史帝夫擔憂地瞪了她一眼，而她擺手制止。

 

索爾原以為洛基會無視這凡人的要求，所以看見洛基照辦，他相當意外。他的弟弟伸出一手，掌心朝上，喃喃自語。魔法氣體微弱地自他指間飄出，但當他用拇指與中指相疊以彈指時，只見一小朵鮮綠火花騰躍於空中，此外什麼也沒有。

 

索爾認得這個咒語，這是禁咒焰，洛基偏好的法術之一，能變出艷綠火焰織成的貼身手套。不過沒有成功。

 

莫妮迅速寫下筆記。「試試看更強的魔法？」

 

「沒有意義。」

 

「那，變個幻影？」

 

洛基瞥了索爾一眼，臉上瞬間出現後悔表情，然後閉上眼，長嘆了一聲；他的輪廓閃爍，彷彿一道寒顫沿著脊椎爬行，接下來，技術員的蓬鬆長捲髮以及滿布雀斑的橄欖色肌膚掩蓋了洛基原本外貌。幻象相當真實，他的身高整整少了一呎，縮水成女子凹凸有致的嬌小身材；除了沒戴眼鏡且多了個項圈之外，他看起來簡直是她的雙胞胎姊妹。

 

莫妮把眼鏡往鼻樑上壓緊，絲毫未察覺自己臉上已大大笑開。「酷耶。」

 

「你有任何問題嗎？」洛基模仿她嗓音說。「我知道我有 _一籮筐_ 。」

 

羅傑斯大搖其頭。「所以項圈無效。」

 

「但他的攻擊失敗了。」索爾反駁。

 

「可能是裝的。」

 

「兩位。」莫妮朝兩位復仇者招手，溫和地說。「讓專家來下結論，好嗎？」她轉向洛基，取下磁碟，收進盒裡。「沒有，洛基，沒有問題。你可以走了，謝謝你。」

 

洛基仍然掛著她的臉，失望地瞅了她一眼，接著跳下檢查桌。他半垂著眼，從索爾與史帝夫之間擦身而過，手掌順勢撫摩索爾臂膀。「晚安。」洛基以女子嗓音呢喃，轉身面向索爾，露出一抹難以解讀的微笑。

 

他走後，索爾的心思仍在弟弟身上，但史帝夫將目光轉回技術員。「他變成妳的樣子，妳不覺得很不舒服嗎？」

 

「那會對誰造成什麼傷害嗎？」她聳聳肩，接著比了比桌上那疊筆記紙。「何況，難道你們不想知道我有什麼發現嗎？」

 

「當然想。」索爾朝筆記走去，但史帝夫伸手謹慎地握住索爾手臂。

 

「抱歉。」史帝夫有些麻木地說，而索爾渾身一僵；即使洛基不在場，索爾的忠誠度仍受質疑。索爾往旁走開，視線刻意迴避技術員的潦草筆跡。

 

「我的想法是這樣的：」她邊說邊整理手中紙頁。「這項圈的檢測光譜波段上顯示出幾個陽性的無反應區域，這是好消息。沒有光、沒有影、沒有任何波動。但是看這裡，這部分就變得很混濁不清。」她口齒清晰繼續講解，語氣變得狂熱。「我的直覺是洛基的魔法並非全都在阻卻區域內運作；也許他還有些偏防禦性質的魔法仍絲毫未損，因此他偶爾還是可以使用這類魔法。」

 

「所以，這項圈沒辦法截斷洛基能使用的所有魔法？比如那些幻象，是不包含在裡面的？」

 

「理論上是如此。不過、」莫妮聳聳肩。「我的理論不會比你的臆測正確多少。魔法與能量很相似，但不是完全相同──否則我們早就能騎著掃帚在天上飛啦。超自然領域裡還會牽涉到我們尚在努力搞清楚的諧波頻率。」

 

「那妳能不能擴大阻卻區域，讓項圈也截斷那些幻象？」

 

「我 _實在_ 不大可能同意。」莫妮緩緩道。「如果我們再擴大波段，可能會干擾洛基的生理節奏，像是他的心搏速率、睡眠循環，甚至其他我不願意去想的更深層的機制。」

 

史帝夫皺眉，往旁瞄了一眼，評估索爾的反應。「我們得考慮整個基地裡所有探員的安危；衡量大家的安全，讓他失眠個幾晚也不算太過。」

 

「對啊，好吧，不過我說的可不只是輕微偏頭痛或者早幾個小時醒來啊，隊長。我說的是洛基的 _眼睛_ 有可能看不見，只因為他讀了本書，而項圈偵測到他的視線不停從左到右來回移動；或者這項圈會攪亂他的腦波，只因為某段朗朗上口的旋律在他腦海裡揮之不去。」她搖頭。「抱歉，隊長，但這不是我入這行的初衷。」

 

「這太過分了。」索爾咕噥。「我不會准的。」

 

「當然，我同意。」史帝夫若有所思道。「可是洛基現在可以施這些魔法，我們該如何保護自己呢？」

 

她聳肩。「或許可以試試外交辭令？」

 

「他說項圈把他瀝乾了。」索爾自言自語，手來回撫摸鬍子。「他說他體內的魔法已經一滴不剩了。」

 

莫妮再次搖頭。「項圈的運作方式不是那樣。它只會偵測到洛基向 _外_ 投射的能量，而不會干擾蓄積在體內的法力。」

 

史帝夫小心翼翼說：「你不能把他說的話全都當真。」

 

「我不需要你的教誨，朋友。」索爾低吼。「我認識我弟弟的時日遠比你久。我目擊他的把戲、受其影響的次數比任何米德加德人還要多上數千次。」

 

「那就別再上他的當。」

 

「或許當時他說的是實話。」莫妮滿懷希望地說。「他被送進來的時候，宇宙魔方碎片確實正逐漸榨乾他的能量，這部分沒有疑問，而且假使洛基當時必須用內力阻止魔方對他的消耗，那麼他的半休克狀態會造成碎片的過度驅轉。所以，在一週前，甚至是幾天前，洛基的魔法的確很有可能完全耗盡、衰竭，直到現在才終於又緩慢回復，而且不受項圈的影響。」她又聳聳肩。「又或者碎片早就消失，他的所有法力也早已恢復，但由於項圈將其過濾掉了，所以他無法使用魔法。像這類事物究竟是如何運作的，我們實在無法全盤掌握。」

 

索爾想要接受眼前這位女子的安慰。他想相信才剛從鬼門關前回來的洛基並非又再玩遊戲，將索爾困在半虛半實的真相與謊言間。

 

洛基需要他人多一點的信任，但索爾不確定自己能否再次姑且相信他了。

 

* * *

 

 

小辣椒恪盡本分，順從東尼的種種無理要求，大清早陪他一起到基地處理實驗室裡亂七八糟的任務，又耳提面命，提醒東尼在解決掉實驗室的事情後，記得信守承諾，參與公司股東的視訊會議。一分鐘前，他從她身邊走開，邊走邊發誓他只是去跟史帝夫說個話，馬上回來，隨即一溜煙跑了。

 

小辣椒在空蕩大廳裡靠近主要會議室的走廊上四處找人未果，改轉向稍微陌生的廊道上，希望能隨便遇見個什麼人，讓她能詢問東尼的去向。她攔下一位恰巧經過的探員，對方告訴她幾乎整個神盾局都被派離基地，外出執行搜索任務了。

 

等了整整一個早晨，時間來到下午，很明顯地，東尼又放小辣椒鴿子，跟著跑去搜索任務，而不來參加她的會議；股東們想必不會太高興。小辣椒撥了十多通電話，盡全力安撫不悅的客人，每掛上電話，就長嘆口氣。之後，她往住宿區走去，因為知道那裡有間小廚房，裡面塞滿她替東尼準備的零食；她現在需要一些點心來撲滅心中怒火燃起的黑煙。

 

宿舍寢室屬於幾個大有來頭的探員，每間寬敞的房間都根據主人的品味風格來裝潢，但神盾局只提供復仇者們一間共用廚房；雖是馬後炮，但若每個人都有個人流理台的話，應該能終結復仇者之間大部分的無意義口水戰，爭辯到底是誰偷吃了誰的食物（東尼與克林特尤其惡名昭彰，老是順手牽羊帶走史帝夫與索爾的存糧，不過到頭來大家都互相偷成一團。）

 

小辣椒走進布置溫馨的小廚房，往冰箱去，從冷藏庫深處掏出瓶裝水。她轉身面向廚房中島，頓時驚呼。

 

房裡有別人；一位與她差不多年紀的女人倚在粉紅花崗石流理台邊，手臂抱著頭，手裡塞滿衛生紙，大波浪棕捲髮垂在她肩上。她心不在焉地用挑弄一盤切好的水果，將一片甜瓜輕捏在指間，又放手讓它滑下去。她拿身邊一疊用過的衛生紙把手上的甜膩汁液抹去，尚未用過的衛生紙則還塞在手裡。

 

「抱歉。」小辣椒輕聲說。「我剛才沒發現有別人在。」

 

「基地好安靜。」女子小聲說。「空蕩蕩。真無聊。」

 

「尼克又要大家出去搜尋怪貓的線索了。」小辣椒邊解釋，邊從櫥櫃裡取出一個小盤子。她自流理台上拿起一顆蘋果，開始切片。「東尼說這根本是吃力不討好的差事；他認為這場攻擊背後說不定根本沒有幕後主使者。」

 

「很合理的推測。」

 

小辣椒把果皮丟進廚餘桶裡，轉身面對這位冷淡的女人。「抱歉，請問妳是……？妳看起來很面熟。」橄欖色肌膚、少許雀斑；身材結實、凹凸有致。她的外貌是東尼會著魔地不斷提起的那種。

 

「妳也是啊。」女子坐起身，放開緊抱著頭的雙手。深色秀髮往後垂，露出脖子上一道粗項圈：精密編織的皮革鑲著乳白色球體，不久前的某個深夜裡，東尼才對小辣椒描述過這樣的裝置。

 

「洛基。」小辣椒用氣音說，手用力握緊水果刀，指節發白。無數個恐慌症發作的漫漫長夜倏忽間一擁而上，而她只能盡全力截堵波濤洶湧的恐怖記憶。

 

洛基沒正面回答她，似乎迷失在自己的思緒裡。「妳是薇吉妮雅，對嗎？」他緩緩問道，伸手將幻象的捲髮往後撥。

 

「小辣椒。」她不假思索地糾正他。她的背貼上深色櫥櫃，視線始終停在他身上。「呃，所以你變了。你現在是個女生了，是嗎？」

 

洛基低頭看著自己身體，神情困惑。「噢。如果妳覺得 _這_ 算是女生的話。」

 

「東尼說你無法使用魔法。」她謹慎小心地說。

 

「我想是的。」他的雙眼小心翼翼地觀察她的臉。「我在哪裡見過妳？」他喃喃自語，小辣椒忍不住皺眉。

 

「你忘了？」她冷冷地說。「真的？你把我開腸剖肚也不過是幾個月前的事情。」

 

他又皺起眉；她遲疑了一會兒，掀起身上大衣，把白襯衫從她裙下拉出一小片，暴露她的側腹。洛基看著她腹部一道道還在癒合的粉紅傷疤，但他幻象的臉上仍是空白、一無所知的表情。

 

小辣椒先是繃緊著臉，接著面色又柔和下來。「你真的完全不記得了，是不是？」

 

「我幹了太多糟糕事。」洛基倚在中島上，捲髮掩蓋一部份的臉。「有時候我也記不清楚自己到底做了哪些壞事。」

 

她略帶不屑地嘲笑。「太可惡了。」

 

「的確。」他勾起一邊嘴角，逐漸笑開。「也許安慰不了妳，但我還是可以向妳道歉。」

 

「不、不，不必了。」她擺擺手說，而後在他對面坐下。「你不心懷悔悟的話，道歉也沒有意義。」

 

「很不幸地，悔悟是我至今仍無法成功佯裝的情緒。」

 

這是謊言，但小辣椒還是忍不住信了幾成。她取來瓶裝水，奮力將瓶蓋扭開。她等到心跳稍稍平緩後，才再度開口。「所以你為什麼突然間看起來像個女人，洛基？」

 

「妳很困擾嗎？」洛基揮揮手，服貼幻象倏地如煙霧消散，留下一陣清涼微風。坐在她面前的洛基是她記憶中的樣子，瘦削的四肢，光滑而蒼白的肌膚，以及警戒的綠眸，一切都熟悉得詭異，除了他頸子上的項圈，以及衣服上醒目刺眼的史塔克企業商標。「基地裡到處是皮笑肉不笑的凡人，成天盯著我看，我若以本來面貌現身，會招來太多注意，而我實在厭倦了。」

 

「相信我，變成一位身材火辣的性感尤物 _絕對不是_ 掩人耳目的方式。」她朝自己身體比了比。「就連高瘦的女子都能吸引他們注意了。無視那些菜鳥探員吧；他們其實無法造成什麼傷害。」

 

「我想再次消失，就像我從不曾出現在此、從不曾活在世上。」他靜靜吐露，指尖沿著咽喉往上劃。「然而，如果我不待在這裡，還有什麼可以讓我打發時間？」

 

怎麼突然哲學起來了，但好吧。「那你之前在做什麼？」

 

「想方設法重獲我的魔法。」他伸長脖子，朝著上面粗厚的一圈皮革比了比。「現在也沒意義了，妳不覺得嗎？」

 

小辣椒暗忖，他究竟多渴望與人交談，居然肯回應她。或許她自己也很想跟人聊天吧，她猜想。

 

小辣椒聳聳肩。「只不過你不像是會被一點小挫折擊倒的人。你們這些壞人不是隨時都在規劃新的瘋狂邪惡計謀嗎？」

 

洛基面無表情，空洞地看了她一眼。「曾經，我會興高采烈地謀劃新計策，但現在……我也不確定。」

 

在小辣椒聽史帝夫與東尼不斷爭辯該如何處置洛基聽了無數個小時之後；在東尼為了保護大家不受洛基傷害而研發數不清的未完成機具設備和玩意兒之後；在洛基對她進行攻擊之後……他卻說這一切都沒有意義？

 

「你在說笑吧。」她理所當然地說。小辣椒才不笨，尤其遇上曾經想殺她的人時，她可精明得很。「某種邪惡仍在你身上縈繞不去。明明策劃了遠大計謀，卻宣稱自己無辜，很像是你的作風。你故意要我們追著你往錯誤的方向跑。」

 

他忽然一陣劇烈咳嗽，伸手以衛生紙摀嘴。他身上的幻象很難察覺，但隨著他的動作，幻影消逝，斑斑瘀痕清晰可見，下一刻又消失不見。純白衛生紙上綻放一抹淡粉紅，小辣椒略帶憂慮地望了遭玷汙的衛生紙一眼。洛基嘆口氣，把衛生紙揉成一團。「現在的我根本無法造成威脅。你的夥伴用了很多方式確保我不能傷人。」

 

小辣椒皺起鼻子；手中的蘋果頓時不再令她垂涎。「好噁心。」

 

「上禮拜妳應該來的。」洛基聳聳肩，又抽了張衛生紙。

 

「你那時候為什麼攻擊我，洛基？」她直截了當問，逼自己吐出問題，免得之後夜長夢多。眼下不會再有更好的時機，何況在事件之後，這問題讓她在無數個深夜裡輾轉難眠，無止盡地猜想，自己究竟做了什麼，居然激怒洛基。

 

洛基似乎早料到她會這麼問，還不懂她為何拖到現在才開口。「不是針對妳。」他小聲平靜地回答。「我不過是想分裂妳的團隊。」

 

「那你又為什麼去招惹復仇者？」她追問。「他們與你無冤無仇，是你先攻擊他們的基地，妄想奪取宇宙魔方，才被打得落花流水。你這麼做有什麼好處呢，你這個缺乏信念的殺人魔？」

 

「妳們和索爾混在一起。」他聳肩，又以手臂抱頭。「這樣的原因就足夠了。」

 

「看吧，這就是我搞不懂的地方。家庭糾紛──天啊，這我還不清楚嗎──但他應該算是你的哥哥，不是嗎？」東尼不常對小辣椒說起他這位最強悍也最怪異的隊友，而她自己也很少與這位高貴神祇相處；她只知道索爾與他的非親生弟弟來自一個叫做阿斯加的外星地帶，而他倆關係很「親密」，東尼這樣含糊其辭地描述。

 

「你並不恨索爾，對吧？」見洛基毫無回應，小辣椒死纏爛打。「難道你不覺得兵戎相見到濺血的程度，還有毀滅世界等等，有點太誇張了嗎？」

 

洛基緩緩深吸口氣，雙唇微啟，眼眸空洞盯著她身後的牆，尋找答案。不對，他是在尋找現實。她渾身顫慄。

 

「現在我有自己的生活了。」他終於開口。「但索爾仍糾纏著我，彷彿我們還走在同條路上。他想要我，不管……不管我們之間弄得多混亂複雜，他仍然想要這一切。他想要修補，想要重視，就算這一切根本不值得。」

 

「所以，假如你讓他的朋友討厭你……」小辣椒話說到一半又停止。她突然皺眉，所有的齒輪頓時密合，開始轉動。「你傷害我是為了傷害東尼，這樣他就會討厭你，並且說服索爾也放棄你。」

 

「索爾必須親自剪斷我們之間的羈絆。我沒有能力毀壞他所鑄造的事物。」洛基沉溺在陰暗的憂鬱裡，哀傷沁入他的髮膚，使他不斷打顫。

 

「你真奇怪。」小辣椒搖頭。「明明無法忍受他，卻又似乎相當看得起他。」

 

「索爾遠不只是你們愚昧隨意揮舞的棒槌。」陷入沉思的洛基續道；接著他轉過頭，表情冷硬。「他遠不只是他所接納的那些謊言。」

 

「包括你。」

 

「尤其我。」他頓了頓，再次挑揀盤中水果，壓下思緒。「索爾必須將我放逐，而我必須想盡辦法提供他各種理由，讓他放棄我。」

 

「但他還沒放棄。」

 

「確實還沒。我開始懷疑他是否有放棄的一天。」

 

兩人間是沉重的沉默，緊繃情緒取代了言詞。她今天可沒料到會遇上這般談話。說實話，她從未想過有一天會跟洛基這樣深入對談。手機震動打斷了小辣椒思緒；她從口袋取出手機，瞄了螢幕一眼，臉馬上垮了下來。

 

「呃，那就祝你早日如願被他遺棄了。」小辣椒低哼一聲，從座位上站起。她拿起完好無缺的蘋果，逐漸呈棕黃色的果肉讓她皺起臉。「雖然與大惡棍敘舊算是相當愉快，但我得回去處理公事了。」

 

「妳的史塔克也在妳要處理的事項清單上嗎？」

 

「當然沒有。」小辣椒嘆氣。「東尼忙著追著那頭怪貓的線索跑，都忘了經營自己的公司了。」

 

「妳知道他什麼時候會回來嗎？」

 

小辣椒謹慎盯著洛基，想在他臉上找到破綻，但這一次他似乎非常透明直白，表情是赤裸的脆弱，以拙劣的方式暴露他真正想問的問題。她暗想，也許先是死而復生，後又遭敵人俘虜，會讓人無法佯裝堅強，不過話說回來，瞧見那對慧黠綠眸中深藏的寂寞，真是奇怪的光景。他看起來簡直像個凡人。

 

「索爾最早也要傍晚才會回來。」她將瓶裝水拎在手中，走向門邊，眼睛盯著手機螢幕。「感謝你陪我打發時間。還有這道醜陋的疤痕。順帶一提，這疤痕真是個 _超棒的_ 話題，很好聊開。」

 

「如果妳想要，我可以再給妳一道。」

 

小辣椒停下腳步，轉頭瞥了洛基一眼，洛基那不帶感情的語調讓她渾身發寒，但一見到他臉上的微笑（ _是靦腆，還是侵略性的笑？_ ），她決定當他在說笑。

 

神哪，拜託讓他這話只是說笑。

 

* * *

 

 

傍晚逐漸拉長成漫漫午夜，永無止盡地邁向黎明，索爾終於在此時返回基地。他比平常花了更久時間在沙漠中行走，因此精疲力竭，滿身沙塵與汗水。

 

考森無情要求所有探員徹底搜索這座毀壞小鎮裡的每一個角落，非要他們在嘈雜噪音中找到近乎無法覺察的蛛絲馬跡不可。其餘神盾局人員在岩石、矮樹間一絲不苟逐步前行，追蹤標示怪獸的足跡，復仇者則在一旁護衛。

 

好一段時間後，高層終於下令解散，改派新探員小組來取代已經疲憊不堪的現場人員，至於復仇者們則上車返回基地。交通車一抵達車庫，史塔克與羅傑斯便和索爾道別，史帝夫面色凝重走回房間，東尼則是接起響個不停的手機，語氣誠懇向電話那端的女士道歉賠罪。

 

索爾原本想沖個澡便上床休息，但他卻在寢室外徘徊，手懸在觸控面板鎖上方，猶豫一會兒後又轉身離開。一個念頭一整天在他腦內縈繞不去，讓他有些興奮，不斷設想實際執行的成效。他走往沒收品保管處，在一陣極低程度的討價還價與言詞恫嚇後，順利取走一袋物品。

 

另一棟樓，另一扇門，索爾輕敲。他想要無視現下已是深夜的事實，逕自與洛基談話，但又害怕弟弟在這個時間被吵醒，情緒不會太佳。索爾在原地等著，手指搓揉手中塑膠包裹，正想再敲一次時，洛基將門微微拉開。

 

走廊上的燈光讓洛基茫然眨眼，接著皺起眉，露出那副專屬於哥哥的熟悉表情。索爾微笑。

 

洛基揉了揉緊閉的雙眼。「你沒告訴我就走了。」

 

「今天很忙碌。」索爾回答，手中緊捏著包裹。他將包裹遞向前，既期待又怕受傷害。洛基向來不愛收禮；他無法確定洛基現在會不會收下。

 

洛基瞇起眼，不過索爾不確定他為何而不悅。他自微啟門縫間伸出手取走包裹，接著把外層塑膠袋除下。他的嘴角揚起一抹若有似無的微笑。「我的盔甲。」

 

「受損了。」索爾道。「不過它是你的。你應該留著。」

 

他將層層金屬與皮革收進臂彎裡，掛在肘上。「為什麼還給我？為什麼挑現在還？」

 

「表達感激。」索爾撒謊。「幸虧有你，我們對永生獸的認識有所進展。」

 

這話令洛基頓時清醒。「你沒把我告訴你的資訊洩漏出去吧？」

 

索爾聳肩。「為了我們的安全著想，我把野獸的名稱與習性告訴考森，僅此而已。之後，我們在沙漠中找到了牠的足跡，明早我們有希望得知牠的來歷。

 

「真好啊。為什麼要現在告訴我？」

 

「我猜你或許會想親臨現場。」索爾謙遜回答。「我想邀你明日和我們一起出任務。」

 

洛基沒有回應；他滿懷戒心瞧著索爾，而索爾也不怪他。即使是過去在阿斯加，兩人感情還和睦時，索爾也不是每次和希芙與三武士出遊，都會邀約洛基一同前往。原因並非他們討厭他弟弟，而是擔心洛基不像其他人一樣善戰，或者莽撞。或者因為洛基的惡作劇又惹得大家不高興，所以將他排擠在外。」

 

話說回來，洛基從不曾拒絕這類能和索爾一起冒險的機會。而且索爾深知洛基在基地裡非常寂寞，跟索爾一樣被其他人所孤立。近來，就連監視洛基的守衛也被撤掉了，讓他大部分時間都是隻身一人。

 

索爾等待著弟弟的回應，但洛基似乎太過頑固，堅持不肯透漏任何想法。索爾猜到他為何疑慮，於是呆呆補充道：「我不是逗著你玩，弟弟；我只是覺得你已經好一陣子沒能呼吸新鮮空氣了。離開基地出去走走，對你身心都有好處。」

 

「是啊，索爾。可以放封一整天，對囚犯來說真不錯。天大的恩惠呀。」

 

索爾臉上笑容動搖，垮了下來。「你覺得這是侮辱。」

 

「我認為你打算提出非你能力所及的邀約，太不公平。」終於，洛基開口。纖細手指劃過頸間，模仿枷鎖形狀。「你我現在都得聽命於同一個主人；我不認為他會准許我離開基地。」

 

「福瑞會順從我的意見。」索爾回答。聞言，洛基以鼻嗤之，深感不屑。「他 _會的_ ，否則他就得面對我的怒氣。」

 

「雖然你搞不清楚狀況，但這提議很窩心，索爾，謝謝你。」洛基疲倦地說。「只不過，我們不該再浪費時間討論不可能發生的事情了。去沖個澡，睡一覺吧。明早等你腦袋清醒之後，我們再來聊其他話題。」

 

索爾支支吾吾，無話可說。一股熱意自喉頭湧上至臉頰。「洛基，我要你認真考慮我的提議。這樣的機會可能不會再有了。」

 

弟弟打量他一眼，看見索爾嚴肅的決心。所見景象使洛基長嘆，閉上雙眼，朝哥哥鞠躬。盔甲在他緊握的雙拳裡起了皺褶，不過洛基的語氣保持冷淡，毫無情緒：「如您所願，吾王。明早我會打點齊整，等候您隨時傳喚。」

 

「洛基……」索爾呻吟。「我不是有意──」

 

「晚安。」他輕聲呢喃，眼神堅決避開索爾，關起門，將門拴上。

 

索爾呆站原地，渾身發寒，洛基又一次成功將他的善意曲解成某種懲罰。索爾舉手握拳，想要用力敲門，逼弟弟出來，不過他發現自己已氣力盡失。他放下拳頭，擱在門框上，額頭隨即也倚在門上，之後他往後退，返回自己空蕩蕩的房間。

 

 

（未完待續）


	5. Fall Apart Smile (Come in Closer)

Chapter 5: 分崩離析的微笑（越靠越近）

 

 

翌日，大清早就天亮得刺眼，考森派出的小隊已在外頭懸崖邊紮營，旁邊幾個看起來有些陰森的山洞都被隔絕開來，而東尼這天也來到現場。眾探員整夜未闔眼，仔細搜尋死去怪物生前留下的每一吋蜿蜒迂迴足跡，終於在厚實的紅土堆積高原上發現了數個洞穴入口。眾人留在山洞外進行各項分析檢測，但不消多時，一些性情比較冒險犯難的探員們便決定勇往直前深入調查。

 

因為不想閒下來，史帝夫選擇進行挖掘任務，但東尼則寧可留在後方，時時檢查每個監視螢幕。儘管怪物的遺跡已乾枯得差不多了，不過洞穴中的能量仍然猶如核能火源一樣熱得嚇人。然而，光譜上的數據被某種新的東西擾亂，成了一堆亂數，與他們預料中小貓咪會留下的能量截然不同。永生獸，索爾是這麼叫這隻怪物的。可恨的外星生物。

 

東尼的手機在口袋中再度響起，又是另封煩人的簡訊： _安全警示－洛基_ 。他嘆口氣，向往常一樣刪除簡訊，將手機放回口袋。雖說這些簡訊有時會塞爆他的手機，不過東尼心中暗自同意尼克的提議：文字簡訊遠比整天響不停的紅色警報好多了。

 

就算是在遮蔽電腦儀器的帳篷底下，陽光仍然刺眼至極，而空氣中更是砂塵瀰漫。單調的時間緩緩流逝，好些時間後，遠方總算出現一輛悍馬車，揚起的塵土在道道陽光下捲成灰汙雲朵。東尼皺起臉，調整墨鏡，把它朝臉壓得更緊。

 

他自帳篷內朝外看，希望這輛車子會帶來一些新鮮事，接著他看到索爾以及一位女子朝他走來。女子在帳篷外停步；儘管沙漠高熱，她仍穿著高領衣，領子幾乎拉到下顎處。東尼認識她，近幾個月還密集與她共事。索爾表情複雜而凝重，女子的臉色更是難看。

 

「嘿，兩位。」東尼盡可能以最親切的語調問候。「你們今天看起來心情特別鬱悶──」

 

「怪獸是從洞穴裡來的嗎？」

 

「喔，你也早安啊。」東尼咕噥，接著轉向女子。「莫妮，拜託喔，妳出實驗室做什麼？福瑞又把大家都派出來了嗎？」

 

「這不是你的技術人員，他是洛基。」索爾不耐煩地說。「我能參與你們的任務嗎？還是就連這種冒險行動你們也不信任我？」

 

「啥？」東尼抓著索爾手臂將他拉到一旁，悄聲問：「他出來做啥？你有沒有先向尼克報備，還是──」

 

「不關福瑞的事。」索爾回頭瞥了弟弟一眼。「洛基是挾怨報復，硬要跟在我身邊；今天他老愛挑戰我有限的耐心。」

 

「你無法保證他會只為了 _鬧脾氣_ 而留在原地。」

 

索爾聳聳肩，彷彿認為這樣的原因已經足夠。「他的法力不足以助他脫逃，而且假使我弟弟決定逃跑，我也絕對能抓住他。沒什麼好怕的，朋友。」

 

「這樣是開了糟糕的先例。」東尼的視線越過（好吧， _繞過_ ）索爾肩膀，定在化成女子的洛基身上，而洛基冷冷回瞪著他。東尼咬牙呼氣。「其他探員知道那是他嗎？」

 

索爾皺眉。「如果他們知道，你覺得他們還會像現在這樣對待他嗎？」

 

東尼無助地聳肩。如果現在大肆聲張，整個早上的探索行動就會被迫暫停，等洛基回基地才重新開始。他們得封鎖現場，什麼都不能做，而東尼萬萬不想見到如此後果；他希望這個沙漠洞穴任務可以越早解決越好。

 

他不喜歡沙漠。沙漠中有太多回憶。

 

「我向天發誓，假如他逃跑……」東尼放棄反駁，手臂抱胸，眼睛看著地板，伸出一隻拇指往肩後比了比。「死貓是從那邊那個洞來的。請自便吧。」

 

索爾僵硬地點頭，將神錘執於手中，以僵直步伐走向那座擠滿探員的洞穴。東尼以手指梳髮，皺眉望向方才搜索過的塵土。這地方害他身上沾染惡臭，十幾次澡大概也沖不掉。

 

「你是史塔克，對吧？」清脆嗓音在他身後響起，東尼頓時感覺荒謬的本能惡寒竄過全身。全身偽裝的神祇站在他身旁，情緒超然地打量著他。洛基拉下淡綠上衣的領子，露出項圈，削瘦的手指緩緩劃過項圈皮革。「這是你做的，是不是？」

 

東尼嚥了嚥口水。「你把我想成另個傢伙了。他比較高、金髮、隨身帶著盾牌。」

 

「你說的是羅傑斯；我與他近身肉搏過。」

 

「我有沒有告訴過你，你的女子扮相真是正翻了？」東尼油嘴滑舌，朝洛基方向咧嘴一笑。「完美的幻象，不過莫妮大概不會贊同你更改她的罩杯尺寸。」

 

「所以你注意到了，是嗎？」

 

「當然。」

 

「禽獸。」洛基臉上是掠食者般的微笑，露出一整排牙。「這項圈也做得不錯。相當惱人，我很佩服。」

 

「啊，呃，這樣嘛，對，是我做的。」

 

「把它佔在自己身邊實在太沒禮貌了。我是否該歸還給你？」

 

「喔不了，不用。就當作是我送你的禮物吧。」

 

東尼不敢確定，但他似乎在洛基眼中看到某種扭曲的贊許。總而言之，洛基抿嘴微笑，注意力轉回在洞穴入口奔來走去的探員們身上，而東尼只想喝杯咖啡，或者飲料，或者香菸，或者來封簡訊也行，只要讓他在這段寂靜中有事做就好。這種尷尬的沉默從不是他的強項。

 

洛基百無聊賴，聳聳肩，又轉動肩膀，抬起頭，深色鬈髮往後垂；他閉上眼，深吸口氣。「我能聞到它的味道。」他喃喃自語。

 

「汗味？鬍後水味？」東尼模仿洛基動作，卻只吸了一肚子灰。

 

「魔法。」洛基如貓般呼嚕。「洞穴裡滿是魔法。」

 

「所以項圈無法截斷囉？」東尼問，但洛基沒有回答。東尼嘆了口氣。「似乎不是永生獸。數據全都不對。」

 

「錯了，永生獸確實曾現身於此。」洛基睜眼掃視眼前景況，卻是視而不見。「不過還有一種武器，武器的頂端蘊藏著豐沛法力。我猜你的那些儀器偵測到的是武器的活生生能量，而非永生獸留下來那些已死透的遺跡。」

 

「你怎麼知道？」

 

幻影臉上揚起微笑，一抹真誠的笑容，不受洛基平常的陰沉情緒左右。「能量環繞著我們。永生獸的遺跡像是古老橡木，香醇馥郁，但不濃烈。至於武器的能量……」他又吸了口氣。「清涼，有如薄荷或者檸檬。新鮮、活潑。」

 

「胡扯的吧。」東尼愣愣地說。洛基沒有回應，於是東尼聳聳肩，補了句：「我猜味道比汗臭跟沙塵好聞多了。」

 

「好多了。」

 

討人厭的魔法。東尼不確定自己是否搞懂了，但是想像起來還真不錯。「那麼，有關這隻永生獸，把你知道的都告訴我吧。」

 

「我以為你是這群人中最聰明的。難道你還沒有答案嗎？」

 

東尼聳肩。「當然有，不過相互對照一下也不是壞事。」

 

洛基再次揚起一邊嘴角，目光回到那群探員身上。「據說你的理論和我差不多，史塔克──你我都認為永生獸背後並無所謂幕後主使者。大概是某些愚蠢又弱小的人類發現了牠，卻不了解牠的能耐；牠想必是成功脫逃後便順應任何怪物的天性與本能：毀滅一切。」

 

「有人──？等等，等一下。倒帶。」東尼揉起了太陽穴。「所以你早就知道永生獸的巢穴在此。」

 

「我猜到牠曾經造訪此處。」洛基點點頭，露出幻象那嬌俏魅惑的笑容。「即便如此，不管我是否來過，都不重要。」

 

「如果早知道這些事情，我們可以省下好幾個禮拜的苦工。」

 

然而洛基似乎並不相信他。洛基看起來心情愉快，注意力則轉向別處。東尼煩躁地嘆口氣。

 

「我可以再問個困擾我很久的問題嗎？」洛基沒有回應，而如同往常，東尼將他的沉默當作是聊天的邀請。「永生獸變身的時候，是像脫殼一樣把舊軀體褪下，或是把舊的化進新的身體裡？」

 

洛基皺眉。「為何這麼問？」

 

「呃……第一隻小野獸的身體裡，那頭長的像大象的東西？過去這週，考森派出的小隊有些新發現讓人很不安，幾道頻率與永生獸相符的痕跡交錯在沙漠中，但痕跡太新，不可能是小貓咪的，可是又太舊，無法判讀。」

 

洛基的眉頭皺得更緊。「你們沒找到牠的遺體？」東尼搖頭，而洛基續道：「那依我看來，應是牠的乙太網絡崩解了。」

 

「意思是……？」

 

「蒸發了、融化了。變成一灘黑泥巴之類的。」

 

「所以不會再迸出另一隻小貓咪囉？」東尼鬆了口氣。「謝天謝地；我們實在不需要另外一隻那種東西四處亂竄了。」

 

洛基的綠眸倏地閃過一絲覺醒，隨即被佯裝的無聊掩蓋過去。

 

前方，一名探員在洞穴深處高聲大喊：找到人類遺骸，大約十數人，身上衣物血跡斑斑，每具遺體的分解程度不一。見到屍袋空的被拖進去，卻是滿的被推車推出來，東尼面色凝重。空氣中瀰漫血腥氣味，而東尼開始遙想遠方，希望回到馬里布、紐約，任何地方都好，只想擺脫眼前的洞穴困境。

 

看著最後一袋屍塊被運走，洛基若有所思嘆道：「想用太短的枷鎖綑綁怪物，就會是如此下場。」

 

東尼瞥了他一眼，但沒說什麼。

 

沒多久，史帝夫再度出現，手中拿著一把金製長矛，口鼻則掩著塊粗布。

 

「我猜這應該有用處。」他喃喃對東尼說，一手扯下臨時口罩，另一手舉起武器。史帝夫往旁瞄了東尼身邊的女子一眼，認出來者何人，表情立刻變得警戒。

 

「看來你們兩位彼此見過？」東尼說，對於史帝夫的擔憂，他只是揮了揮手。「別擔心，隊長──洛基今天很乖。呃，總之算是乖了。」

 

洛基瞧也不瞧史帝夫，只把全副精神都放在他手中的矛上。史帝夫瞅了東尼一眼，再次質疑東尼的腦筋是否正常，然後把長矛帶到考森的證物小組。幾位高階探員高聲命令大夥兒收拾行李準備離開，東尼鬆了口氣，仰天長歎。早該是時候了。

 

然而，洛基似乎對於這好消息一點興趣也沒有。他以只有東尼聽得見的音量喃喃自語道：「不知道籠子裡的東西怎麼樣了。」

 

「籠子？」東尼皺眉，跟著洛基的視線望向洞穴，心裡一沉。

 

不出所料，等到大部分貨物都已運上卡車，準備駛離營地，洞穴中突然傳出喊叫聲，說是找到了奇怪的東西。東尼看向洛基，彷彿怪罪於他，但洛基似乎與所有人一樣對新發現感到好奇。探員們聚集在洞穴口，緊張又期待，然後他們讓出一條通道，索爾走了出來，手中抓著一坨四肢修長的毛茸茸圓球。

 

「牠躲在洞穴牆面的縫隙裡。」索爾邊解釋邊走過東尼身旁，接著將視線自小怪獸身上移開，一把抓住牠黃褐色、沾血的後頸；扁鼻大眼的樹獺於是伸爪，毫無殺傷力地扒抓著索爾胸前盔甲。「這是永生獸嗎，弟弟？」

 

洛基聳肩，佯裝不置可否，而東尼立刻明白這是頭永生獸。

 

「所以我們得帶牠回去。」東尼怨道。

 

「你們不覺得牠很可愛嗎？」索爾的笑既天真無邪又極具感染力，簡直氣死人。難道他忘了這東西的貓科表親差點就把他撕成碎片嗎？不可置信！

 

「我只覺得基地裡光有一個無法阻止的邪惡化身──我不是針對你，」東尼對洛基補充道。「──就很夠了。我們可不是什麼流浪動物收容所。」

 

「那麼，請你告訴我，我們要拿牠怎麼辦？」

 

東尼希望自己有答案，但他實在沒有，所以只能嘆氣。「拿去給考森，我們會把牠交給研發部門，看他們能從牠身上挖出什麼資訊。」

 

索爾點頭，拎著小怪獸走向主要帳篷。

 

洛基望著哥哥背影，臉上浮現一抹微笑。「好了，接下來是第三隻。」

 

東尼以手指捏鼻樑。殺千刀的魔法。

 

雖然這傢伙很難判讀，不過東尼幾乎能夠察覺洛基 _確實_ 想幫忙，只不過是循著一條詭異、迂迴的路線。真是奇怪。而且應該很令人頭痛才對。不過東尼直覺洛基已沒有打算在基地盡其所能地搗亂了。

 

「你有沒有想過加入好人這一方？」東尼直接了當問道，而洛基大笑。

 

「那有什麼好玩的呢？」

 

東尼勾起一邊嘴角；他實在無法責怪這位只想替自己找點樂子的神祇。

 

* * *

 

 

回程對於索爾而言是格外難熬；稍早滿地凡人屍塊的景象仍讓他反胃，洛基又不停風言風語，今夜他實在沒心情陪弟弟胡鬧。

 

然而，洛基若不是對索爾的心願一無所知，便是敏銳察覺到他的想法，因為整趟旅程裡，他都緊緊靠在索爾身側，鉅細靡遺回想方才尋獲的屍體骨骸，不斷臆測永生獸在洞穴裡究竟吃了些什麼才得以存活這麼久，處心積慮企圖激怒索爾。羅傑斯努力壓抑想掐死這惡作劇之神的衝動，就連平時對於人性災厄幾乎不為所動的史塔克，儘管手持行動裝置轉移注意力，表情看起來仍噁心欲嘔。

 

當然，他們一抵達基地，車才剛停好，洛基立刻一溜煙消失，而這次，索爾並不遺憾見他離開。邀弟弟出來是個錯誤，雖然索爾實在不懂事情 _怎麼會_ 變成這樣。索爾回房沖了個澡，做好心理準備之後，離開舒適的臥室，前往共同廚房用餐。

 

他踏入門內，才發現裡頭有人：史塔克、羅傑斯，以及小辣椒女士圍著廚房中島 正在用餐。那是披薩，他模糊憶起食品名稱。索爾放慢腳步，不願在情緒不佳的狀態下與同袍共處。他們閒聊的內容似乎不是他會贊同的。

 

「他擅闖我的房間。」羅傑斯出言提醒，眼神緊盯著史塔克。

 

「他跟我談話的時候，看起來滿誠懇的。」小辣椒回覆。

 

「而且他今天在現場 _的確_ 幫了不少忙。」東尼下結論。

 

「他不值得信任；他冒用佩姬的樣貌來──」

 

「他是心情鬱悶；他想念他的哥哥──」

 

「──在我看來，他想念的是 _歸屬感_ ──」

 

索爾腳步沉重邁入廚房內，咬著牙，下顎肌肉如弓弦般緊繃，其他人頓時安靜下來，索爾走過他們身旁，逕自在冰箱裡翻箱倒櫃，他們則像做了虧心事一樣彼此靠攏，聚在一起。

 

史塔克拍拍羅傑斯手臂，跟他咬耳朵，但隊長明顯不認同史塔克說的話。然而，東尼看起來似乎已下定決心；他清了清喉嚨，用閒談的語氣道：「嘿，帥哥，你弟弟有沒有告訴你外頭還有永生獸正在四處遊蕩？」

 

索爾渾身一僵，手中還拎著牛奶，他把臂膀擱在敞開的冰箱門上。「你是說除了這第二隻之外？」史塔克點頭，而索爾皺起眉，轉身繼續往冰箱內翻找。「如果還有第三隻，對我來說也是新聞。」

 

東尼聳聳肩，稍微瞄了下史帝夫眼裡的反對、小辣椒臉上的遲疑。「他今天在營地時提起的。我們還沒決定要不要擔心此事。」

 

「太可疑了。」羅傑斯以鼻嗤道。「實在不想當著索爾的面這麼說，不過那傢伙是個騙子；動員整個基地的人手去追蹤、獵捕另一頭逃逸在外的怪物，只會落入他的圈套，浪費時間與精力。」

 

「所以我們現在不就是在這麼做嗎……？」

 

「或者，我們可以忽視他的警告，之後再被殺得措手不及。」小辣椒嘆氣。「打死我也不想站在洛基那邊，不過最近他的行為 _確實_ 不太一樣了。他幾乎很少故意激怒我們了。或許他想幫忙，只是不想說清楚而已，這也不是不可能。」

 

「我同意這聽起來很扯，隊長。」東尼發言，引來小辣椒的不悅及皺眉；東尼迅速補充道：「不過小辣椒說得也有道理，雖然我認為現在下結論說『噢我的天這位邪神改邪歸正啦！』尚嫌太早。索爾，你說咧？」

 

索爾嘆口氣，把還沒喝的牛奶瓶放回冰箱。「我弟弟行事作風難以捉摸。別太認真去研究他的動機。」

 

史帝夫點點頭，彷彿他心中沒說出的猜測得到了證實。

索爾決定這段談話裡他能置喙的部分已經結束，於是一言不發離開溫暖舒適的小廚房；今晚，他不想煩惱這些。他找到一般探員共用的自助食堂，無視旁人往他拋來的惱怒或敬畏目光，把大量食物放在盤子上，接著獨自一人窩在陰暗角落裡麻木地吃著。

 

他儘可能避開復仇者居所區域，給同袍們多點時間討論他們那些變幻無常的臆測猜想。自然，羅傑斯與其他人在索爾回去以前就已經離開了；索爾沿著長廊走到底後轉彎前往他的私人寢室，心情因一整天的壓力而極端疲憊。

 

自從兩個月前任務開始以來，巴頓的寢室一直都空蕩蕩，不過，索爾經過他房間時，發現房門敞開，房內燈也亮著。索爾往內瞄；只見巴頓站在沙發後，在一個老舊磨損帆布袋內翻找著。他看起來很疲憊，渾身沙塵，身旁桌上有瓶掛滿小水珠的啤酒。

 

「歡迎回來。」索爾看了看雜亂無章的四周。

 

巴頓眼神自手裡的弓上抬起，滿臉驚訝，接著扯著一邊嘴角，露出笑容。「老天，回來的感覺真好。」

 

「你的任務還順利嗎？」

 

「至少是結束了。」他嘆口氣，把手中的多功能弓放回硬殼弓箭箱裡。「我有沒有錯過什麼？」

 

「尤彌爾*啊，你錯過的可多了。明早再請史塔克解釋給你聽吧。」索爾笑道，不過沒有繼續說明清楚。巴頓似乎毫不在意。

 

「小娜回來了沒？有她的消息嗎？」

 

「還沒，我的朋友，不過福瑞認為她很快就能回來了。頂多再過幾天吧。」

 

「嗯，舉杯慶祝值得期待的事情。」克林特舉起啤酒，另一手伸出兩指朝索爾行禮。

 

索爾看懂這姿勢的暗示，不再打擾巴頓。他走向自己的臥室，心裡明白那空蕩的房間裡沒有什麼東西足以平息他滿是紛擾的心。也許該往棚廠去，練習拳擊直到力盡筋疲。但是不行；史塔克似乎相當確定還有另一頭永生獸，而假設屬實，那麼索爾必須隨時待命。

 

他轉了個彎，走向自己寢室所在的大樓，發現一位眼熟的女子，身穿鮮豔綠色上衣，杵在他房門口。洛基的幻象似乎凍結在門框前，手高舉著卻懸在空中，彷彿卡在敲門或不敲的抉擇之間。索爾邊靠近邊發出一點聲音，而洛基頓時轉過身，一臉驚嚇。他的表情不像早先那樣困在憤恨中；相反地，他看起來相當格格不入。

 

「我以為你已經睡了。」洛基喃喃輕語。幻象的棕色大眼很迷惘，彷彿在找尋著什麼。看來，他的心跟索爾一樣不平靜。

 

「今天晚上，別的房間應該更適合你去閒晃遊蕩，弟弟。別的房間應該有更有趣的秘密能供你刺探。」

 

「廚房是個令人不快的首選。」洛基同意道，而索爾立即明白他言下之意；他不是唯一一個聽見同袍討論的人。洛基勾起一邊嘴角，對著自己笑了笑，說：「可惜，最近少有凡人像以前一樣完全不守護自己的秘密了。真遺憾；這小遊戲曾經還滿好玩的。」

 

索爾咬著臉頰內側。「你又在玩什麼把戲了，洛基？你這樣操縱復仇者們，隨著每一個人不同而展演你的不同性格面……全都是企圖逃脫的手段嗎？」

 

「我早就放棄逃跑了。」洛基小聲說。幻象的嬌小手掌張開貼在胸骨前，彷彿想伸手撫摸體內的疼痛。「沒有意義了。」

 

索爾搖搖頭，仍然不相信他；如果是洛基真心渴求的東西，他完全不可能做出犧牲。「現在撒謊不是時候，弟弟。」他比了比洛基的身體，仔細端詳整體幻象。「你為什麼要這樣躲躲藏藏？我想念你真正的模樣。」

 

「你是說這樣？」洛基問，幻象立時退去，露出蒼白肌膚與翠綠眼眸，原本小心翼翼保持面無表情的臉，現在寫滿了怒氣。「還是這樣？」

 

他的膚色轉為靛藍、冰冷，雙眸色澤也開始變化，索爾熟悉的翠綠現在淹沒在鮮紅之中。沒有寒冰之匣蘊藏之約頓魔法的幫助，目前顯現在眼前的並非洛基的真實樣貌，仔細看，會發現各種細節比起自然形態更加詭異怪誕，不過這幻象還是達成了洛基的目的。

 

索爾沉默不語，而洛基再度開口。「這就是真正的我，索爾。生於約頓海姆的雜種。不是你那總愛嗤笑別人的假弟弟，也不是那個活在你陰影之下，整天看奧丁對你百般溺愛的可憐蟲。我是敵人。你也是時候停止假裝我不是你的敵人了。」

 

靛藍自他肌膚上褪去，幻化成一縷輕煙，洛基也回復本來面貌。他小心調息，再次開口。「那女人的臉與我現在的臉一樣真實，這張你所習以為常的臉。這不是 _我_ 。你追尋的人從不存在，他只是眾神之父編織來矇騙我們所有人的謊言。」

 

索爾等待洛基的長篇大論勁頭衰退，才再度發問。「你今晚為什麼來這裡，弟弟？如果我總是惹你氣成這樣，你又為什麼要在我房門口停下腳步？」

 

洛基的眼神茫然看著門框，又往下望向觸控介面。「我不知道。」他小聲地說，對於這位高明騙徒而言，這可是相當重大的招供。「最近，我都搞不懂自己的行為了。」

 

「是因為我，還是因為復仇者？」

 

「兩者皆是。」洛基咬著下唇。「我以為你們會更殘忍對我。」

 

「我絕不會容許他們──」

 

「你不會，我知道。」他立刻說，同時朝索爾點頭。洛基擅長模仿他人情緒，不過索爾決定接受弟弟臉上的真誠。「我的意思是，這些凡人太過寬宏大量，換作是我，在相似情況下的反應並不會如此寬容。這……讓我很擔憂。」

 

索爾暗自微笑，自認理解了弟弟為何憂心。無論任何事物，洛基都有辦法將其扭曲，以迎合自己的自卑感造成的錯覺。儘管洛基不斷否認，但索爾 _確實_ 很了解他的弟弟；他也許不能理解洛基的怨懟、驚惶或自棄有多深沉，不過索爾起碼知道要看穿他精心堆砌的詞句，單刀直入核心。

 

索爾把手放在洛基肩頭，熟悉的、飽含深意的手勢。「隊上一定有你的位置，弟弟，只要你願意加入我們。福瑞絕不敢有意見。我會確保所有人都歡迎你。」

 

洛基輕笑了一聲，低沉而傷感。「你聽起來真像史塔克。盲目的樂觀。」

 

「巫師能補強復仇者團隊的漏洞。」索爾打趣道。

 

「那麼你們得另請高明了。」洛基回答，手緩慢摩娑頸上項圈。

 

索爾笑容消失。「我忘了。」

 

「你真幸福。」洛基放下手，雙臂緊緊交叉在胸前，但索爾掌心沿著弟弟頸背往上滑，輕觸項圈上的鎖，接著將手指深埋進黑色髮絲裡。

 

「真希望我知道該如何幫你。」索爾呢喃，直直看進那雙陰暗的綠眸。「真希望我能解決你的所有煩惱。」

 

「說得好像我肯讓你幫我一樣。」洛基道。「我的人生是我自己的事，索爾；我可以照顧我自己。」

 

「那我希望你肯讓我嘗試幫你。」

 

洛基看起來不太高興，不過還是任索爾把手臂環過他的背，大掌溫柔捧著洛基後頸，拉近彼此距離。索爾輕輕壓低他的頭，親吻他的額頭，鬍渣摩擦他光滑的肌膚，洛基皺起眉，不過沒有阻止哥哥向他索討安慰。

 

索爾臉頰貼著洛基的臉，感覺一陣顫慄掠過他身體。他摟著洛基良久之後，洛基終於投降，放開抱胸的手臂，環上索爾，深深的擁抱是許久不曾見過的坦誠。然而洛基的顫慄愈發嚴重，柔韌軀體逐漸僵直，手臂死死扣著索爾，臉深埋在哥哥頸間。

 

洛基保持沉默，身體緊繃僵硬得嚇人，不過索爾讓洛基抱著自己，直到胸口因呼吸困難而有些疼痛。「弟弟，你還好吧？」

 

洛基喉頭震顫，彷彿想說什麼，但卻沒說出口。最後，他回答：「沒事。」他濕熱的吐息在索爾咽喉，接著放鬆了僵硬的擁抱。「會過去的。」

 

索爾深呼吸，鼓起勇氣，將唇貼在柔軟髮絲裡，呢喃道：「今晚留下來。」

 

洛基以牙齒啃咬索爾頸根，突如其來的接觸讓索爾感覺全身一陣熱。「我們又要重蹈覆轍嗎？」洛基喃喃低語，伸舌舔舐齒痕，速度刻意放得極緩，接著噘唇在上頭留下一枚輕吻。「你母親不會贊同你找的玩伴。」

 

索爾手搭上弟弟腰間，嘴摩娑洛基嘴角，輕得有如嘆息，氣息若有似無在微啟的唇瓣間挑逗著。「求你。」

 

然而洛基哼笑了聲，身體往後退與索爾分開，在兩人之間再次拉出空隙。他露出哀傷的微笑，握緊哥哥的手，指尖傳來某種猛烈情感，但索爾無法理解。「別再讓我造成你的困擾了。」

 

「洛基。」索爾略帶不耐地嘆了口氣。「固執對你沒有任何好處。」

 

「晚安。」洛基回覆後，與他擦肩而過。

 

索爾像根冰柱僵在原地，望著洛基離去，走向距自己寢室不遠的長廊，弟弟陰暗身形的幽靈似乎仍溫暖地倚在他身邊。

 

只能各過各的。再次回歸孤寂。

 

* * *

 

 

實驗室裡鬧哄哄的，全是協助研究永生獸的探員，四處走動的人使得整個區域忙亂得不可開交。史帝夫看著莫妮把研究人員們圈到自己身旁，領他們越過混亂的各種儀表板及面板，接著將落在後方的研究員們趕到監視器旁。

 

「好了，各位，震幅再調高一點。」莫妮拉高音量喊道，同時將護目鏡戴在眼鏡上。樹獺樣貌的怪獸縮在防彈玻璃後方的低矮白色平台上，牠的胸口佈滿電線，電線另一端則接在某種不知名物品上，在史帝夫這外行人的眼裡，看起來類似巨大的汽車電池。神情緊張的助手扳開發電機開關，頓時火光四濺。

 

微弱的震波掠過永生獸，使牠的表皮發出一道道網狀微光，形如蜘蛛網，雖然牠的外觀不停在黃褐色毛絨與鈷藍色羽毛之間變化，臉蛋先是拉長，又縮回原本的扁平狀，但牠始終昏迷不醒、毫無反應。他們關掉機器，莫妮在獸欄旁興高采烈與其他研究員聊著實驗情況。

 

史帝夫躲在群眾後方，對於實驗結果其實不怎麼感興趣，只不過是想找點事情來做。那隻像是樹獺的生物從剛被尋獲到現在這段期間體型增大了不少，幸好牠一直保持昏睡狀態。然而，每當靠近這外星生物時，史帝夫總會反射性地全身緊繃。牠的昏迷感覺像是冬眠，是暴風雨前的寧靜。史帝夫覺得還是該密切注意牠的狀況。

 

史帝夫注意力轉移至朝著走廊的大片玻璃，瞥見一張令人不悅的熟悉臉孔正在窗外觀察著室內的實驗；史帝夫嘆了口氣，認命朝門口走去。

 

他此時此刻實在不想應付洛基，但這裡可是禁區。

 

「你氣色很差。」史帝夫提高音量，靠近洛基。

 

洛基臉色陰鬱，雙臂緊抱胸口，肢體僵硬，觀察著實驗室內研究進展。他閉上眼，伸指捏捏鼻樑。「你的種族遠比我想像的還要無知，害我都渾身發疼了。」

 

「你怎麼進來的？你該知道這裡不是你能亂闖的地方。」史帝夫說著，握緊雙拳。「我們不必把事情鬧大，你只要走開就好。馬上離開。」

 

「我在這裡觀察這些原始的荒謬舉措，讓你很擔憂嗎？」洛基微笑朝實驗室的方向擺了擺手，嚇跑幾個目瞪口呆愣在原地的研究員。「原始生物。」他壓低音量啞聲說，臉上那過份友善的笑容從未消失。「你們所有人，不過是心智原始的動物，只懂用棍棒與石子挑釁永生獸。難道你們真以為能夠從中得到什麼我不知道的事情嗎？」

 

史帝夫咬牙切齒，腦門隱隱作疼。外交辭令從來就不簡單，尤其洛基的情緒又如此糟糕，不過他成功保持語調平靜、平穩：「如果你想幫忙，我們可以找個方法讓你協助我們，不過不要再做這種鬼鬼祟祟的勾當了，可以嗎？說吧：你為什麼來這裡？」

 

「和上次的原因一樣吧，我想。」洛基臉上露出一抹惡作劇的微笑，喃喃說道：「你也知道這有多吸引人，不是嗎？這小傢伙像條完美的 _狗崽子_ ，還沒發育成金鋼不壞之身。只要往對的地方敲下去，我想就連你也猜得到結果如何……」

 

「那你為什麼不這麼做呢？喔，對了。」史帝夫舉手在脖子前描繪圈套的形狀。「該不會是某條項圈阻止你了？」

 

洛基露齒而笑。「你想不想殺了這條狗呢？你之前的嘗試，我覺得不太俐落，不過依這頭永生獸的能量來看，我想你很快就能再多試幾次了……」

 

夠了。史帝夫粗魯地抓住洛基細瘦的手臂往門口拖。

 

儘管沒有可見的瘀痕，洛基其實身體還很虛弱，不過他只踉蹌了幾步，便用力想抽回手臂。他臉上沒有表情，但嘴角下垂，睜大的雙眼滿是憤怒與煩躁；他死瞪著羅傑斯的手，像是瞪著一團腐肉，而史帝夫突然好奇上一次洛基被索爾之外的人觸碰是什麼時候的事情了。

 

兩個人頑固地瞪著彼此。僵局。

 

壓抑洛基脾氣的保險絲燒斷，成了灰燼。

 

史帝夫放開手，開始折起手指。「你知道嗎，不遠處有個拳擊練習場……」

 

令人驚訝的是洛基居然微笑了。「很好。總算有點好玩的事可做了。」

 

「但是你的身體復原得──」

 

「拜託，省省你那虛偽的同情心吧，快帶路。」

 

史帝夫皺起眉；這不是他預期的反應，不過好吧。

 

史帝夫毫不浪費時間，立刻帶著洛基到最近的棚廠。他把寬大的藍色地墊丟在地上，踢掉鞋襪，光腳站上海綿地墊，測試著自己的重心。洛基似乎不需要任何暖身；他在基地裡遊蕩時總不穿鞋襪，加上基地發給探員的體育服，他目前的穿著似乎相當適合應付各種打鬥。史帝夫努力回想洛基慣用的格鬥技巧，卻只記得權杖與魔咒與匕首，完全沒有赤手空拳的印象。

 

「有什麼規則？」洛基在地墊另一端拉高音量問道。他站得直挺挺，手臂放鬆，雙手在身旁兩側伸展。他看起來與史帝夫過去瘦削的樣子相差不遠，瘦骨嶙峋，彷彿風一吹就會倒，只不過個頭高了些。

 

「認叔*怎麼樣？簡單輕鬆。」史帝夫聳聳肩，開始用拳擊綁帶纏手，慣例的準備程序讓他能專注。洛基似乎不太明白他的意思，所以他解釋：「先出聲投降的人，就算認輸。」

 

「行。但是，是不是該有賭注？」

 

來了，這就是史帝夫一直擔心的背後動機。「比如？」他緩緩問。

 

洛基舉手漫不經心隨意比劃。「如果我打敗你，我要你在基地裡不准出現在我面前。要不就是你容忍我的存在，不得隨便趕我走。」

 

如此單純的條件讓史帝夫鬆了一大口氣。「好吧，那簡單。而如果我贏了，你就得告訴我就你所知關於永生獸出現在地球上的所有資訊。牠們為什麼出現在這裡、為什麼是這個時間點出現。還有，只能說實話。」他急忙補充。

 

「可以接受。」

 

史帝夫擺好架式，手臂舉在面前，宛如拳擊手般，洛基則抹了抹雙手，像在拍除灰塵。洛基拉開雙腿，左腳踏在右腳前方，雙手在面前及胸前鬆鬆環成拳頭。史帝夫腳掌著地跳了幾下，重新熟悉自己身體的力量。他得小心不要太失控：他們可不需要洛基再度回到醫院病床上……

 

史帝夫深吸口氣；當然，先出手的人是他──反正洛基習慣防守，所以大可以由史帝夫來開場。他朝洛基臉上出拳，洛基以前臂擋開。史帝夫迅速還他一記左鉤拳，右拳接著往他腹部招呼，擊中的卻是洛基的手掌和柔軟袖口。

 

媽的，他身手真快。

 

史帝夫稍作計算，退後幾步，但洛基立刻將距離拉近。他出掌攻擊史帝夫頸部，手刀眼看就要擊中要害，但史帝夫優雅地將他拍開。洛基的手指因此劃過史帝夫胸膛，指尖像錐子一樣往他鎖骨下方某一點鑽，史帝夫感到左臂一股刺痛；他猛一迴身，手肘直往洛基下顎撞去。

 

洛基踉蹌後退了幾步，抹抹臉。「停。」他咳了幾聲。

 

史帝夫緩緩放鬆防禦。「你投降？」

 

洛基的咳嗽聲逐漸轉變為一連串笑聲。「停止放水。」

 

史帝夫低吼，發麻的手臂收緊在身側，轉身抬腿敬了個迴旋踢。洛基雙手飛起，接住攻擊；他攫著史帝夫腳踝用力一轉，讓史帝夫失去平衡。史帝夫猛將腳抽回，以肩膀及全身調整重心，又往洛基臉上直直出了一記右鉤拳。

 

洛基再次又咳又笑；一道血水從他一邊鼻孔流出，他迅速擦去。「好多了，但還不夠。我要你 _更努力試_ 。」

 

史帝夫背脊一陣涼。

 

洛基迅速拉近彼此距離，朝史帝夫的臉出拳，但史帝夫以左臂擋下攻擊。洛基以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抬腿把史帝夫的左臂夾在他的膝蓋與被擋開的手掌間，敏捷扭轉史帝夫的上臂，史帝夫還來不及看清楚，洛基已將腿伸到他腿後，將他踢翻。

 

史帝夫往地墊一摔，氣喘吁吁地迅速側滾，在千鈞一髮之際閃過了洛基用力踩下的腳跟。

 

「這就是你所謂的叔叔嗎？」洛基平靜地問，語氣讓這詞既陌生又虛偽。

 

史帝夫蹣跚站起身。「差遠了。」

 

他的反應似乎讓洛基感到很無趣。洛基舔去自鼻尖流下的鮮血，將唇瓣也染紅，接著以詭異卻優雅的姿勢舉起手。史帝夫的耳朵彷彿被某種冰冷的東西嚙咬，濕冷觸感沿著脖子滑下，他摸摸頸子，收手一看，赫然發覺指尖沾滿鮮血。洛基不知用什麼割傷他了。

 

「你的魔法如何，洛基？」史帝夫咕噥道。「仍然遭宇宙魔方壓制嗎？」

 

洛基微笑。「我可以很確定地說，魔方碎片已經去除了。」

 

「項圈呢？」

 

「好得很。多謝關心。」

 

到此為止。史帝夫衝向前，使盡渾身解數之力，朝洛基下顎重重揮出右鉤拳。但洛基速度更快，早已有備而來；他的手劃過史帝夫手腕，手指一收，史帝夫頓覺彷彿撞上了磚牆。

 

洛基的手迅速又滑溜地環上史帝夫頸項，用力扣緊；鋒利的指甲陷入脆弱皮膚中，切斷空氣，壓力讓史帝夫感覺整個脖子又粗又脹，眼皮逐漸沉重，視線渙散，霎那間，世界變得極端 _寒冷_ ，比史帝夫這一生中所經歷的任何時刻都冷，甚至比他被冰雪包圍的那七十年都冷，寒冷將他自時間長流中偷走，凜冽寒風在他耳邊 _呼嘯_ ，火車摸起來像是冰塊，天啊，巴奇就在他的指尖之外，用盡吃奶力氣攀著火車邊緣，而史帝夫搆不著他他沒能搆著他於是他掉下去了噢 _巴奇掉下去了_ ──

 

──洛基忽然鬆手，隊長倒抽一口氣，仰倒在地。史帝夫劇烈喘氣，房裡高溫熾熱難熬，突如其來的各種往事回憶湧上心頭，逼得他緊閉雙眼。他感覺某人涼涼的手指壓在胸口，一股暖意隨即流進史帝夫僵硬麻木的四肢。

 

洛基退開幾步，呼吸平穩，背對羅傑斯，給彼此空間恢復。等他終於再次開口，他的語調已是平靜而疏離。「你要找的野獸來自於附近一道宇宙裂縫，但循傳統方式是找不到它的所在地的。」

 

史帝夫拍拍脖子，擦去上頭的鮮血以及殘留的寒顫。謝天謝地，只是些皮肉傷；真是粗心的錯誤。「為什麼告訴我？這不是我們說好的賭注。」

 

「你希望我別告訴你嗎？」洛基好奇地瞧著他，然後伸手往自己臉前一揮。空氣閃閃發光，洛基腫脹歪扭的鼻樑與下顎變回原本光滑平整的模樣，鮮血收乾，瘀青也頓時消失無蹤。

 

史帝夫暗自咒罵。當然，這位神祇是個騙子，但他不僅止於撒謊。方才史帝夫控制力道是因為同情；洛基也未盡全力，但卻出於完全不同的原因。

 

「下次我不會再手下留情。」史帝夫低吼著轉移突如其來的滿腔憤怒。

 

洛基張開手；一把匕首憑空而現，銳利刀鋒在他指尖閃閃發光。「我也不會。」他喃喃道；他拋了拋匕首，接著往前一擲，刀鋒插在離史帝夫幾公分旁的地墊上，化作一小攤水漬。

 

洛基朝他伸手，但史帝夫拒絕他的協助，獨力站起。「你能用魔法多久了？」他疲憊問著，上下打量洛基。先是幻象，現在是小刀跟療癒能力。糟糕、糟糕、糟糕……

 

「或許拋擲匕首被看作是『防衛魔法』。」洛基嘴角露出傷感的微笑，但隨即消逝。「去要求你的史塔克好好檢查這項圈吧，我知道你打算這麼做。不過你不可能找到任何問題的。」

 

「如果是這樣的話，怎麼會……」史帝夫又問，但洛基已一聲不響地離開了。史帝夫在原地等著門關上，才快步朝另一棟大樓而去，一路上努力壓抑寒顫，忍著不邁開步伐奮力往東尼所在的實驗室狂奔。

 

* * *

 

 

「我就跟你說了，檢測一切正常。他的魔法完全被阻斷──」

 

「需要再讓你看我脖子上的割痕嗎，東尼？他割傷我，又 _凍傷_ 我，難道只憑──」

 

「──現在揭露他的法力對他而言又有什麼好處──」

 

「──只是為了證明他 _做得到_ ！他──」

 

同袍的鬥嘴讓索爾再次呻吟，他實在聽不下去了。羅傑斯召開緊急會議，就連巴頓都從射箭場過來聽隊長對洛基的指控。可想而知，史塔克認為羅傑斯其實是對自己的發明提出質疑，不過所有人都同意是時候該進一步檢測項圈的功能了。

 

「沒什麼異狀。」洛基把磁片丟在桌上後便慢條斯理走出門外，而東尼咕噥道：「我不是想當個沒同理心的混帳啦，隊長，但他可能只是又用幻覺來搞你了。他知道你不喜歡低溫。」

 

「東尼，那才不是──」

 

洛基已經走開很久了，爭論仍持續著。索爾當時也想跟著走，但弟弟嚴厲的眼神逼得他只好留在同袍身旁。這樣也許最好吧，索爾猜想。他至少該表現得像是他真心在意復仇者們面臨的問題。但當羅傑斯提及洛基的警告，說地球上出現了宇宙裂縫，眾人擔心的焦點頓時轉移，爆發全新的猜疑與辯論。

 

索爾沒耐心聽大家質疑魔法；魔法是弟弟的專長，不是他的領域，於是他決定離開。

 

索爾緩步走過西側迴廊，猜測洛基此時可能漫遊到了何方。已是基地裡的下班時間，檔案室裡數不盡的辦公間早已熄燈，空無一人，只剩角落一間辦公室掩上的百葉窗還隱約透出燈光。索爾走近那幾乎全關的門，察覺上頭門鎖已遭破壞──好預兆。他推開門。

 

洛基站在房裡，身上仍穿著米德加德衣裝，看來十分荒謬。他背對著索爾，手正不停往書櫃抽屜裡翻找。一旁的書桌上堆著一小疊紙張，憑藉檯燈的微弱燈光，索爾看見最上面的資料夾裡正是基地藍圖。他不願繼續看下去。

 

索爾坐在桌沿，清了清喉嚨，洛基手裡還抓著另一份資料，就這樣懸在半空中。他轉頭瞥了一眼，瞧見索爾，便回過頭繼續翻箱倒櫃，臉上似笑非笑。弟弟如此明目張膽的偷竊行徑應當令索爾感到不悅，然而心頭的擔憂讓他根本無暇顧及其他情緒。

 

「你能施展那道咒語已經多久了，洛基？」索爾小聲問道。「你還有哪些魔法是不受限制的？」

 

「你不贊同我施展魔法。」洛基若有所思地說，仍不轉過身來。「而我也不認為你真心想知道答案。否則為了保護我，你可能得向其他人撒謊。」

 

「誰說我要保護你了。」索爾喃喃自語，聞言，洛基轉頭盯著哥哥，很是好奇。他闔上抽屜，將手中牛皮紙袋放在書桌上。洛基修長的手指滑過索爾大腿，沿他褲子的接縫點燃某種情緒，很快又抽手。索爾雙頰脹紅，洛基這出人意表的舉動讓他心情愉悅。「回答我，洛基。我知道你用來攻擊羅傑斯的是魔法，不是你刻意誤導史塔克認為的幻象。」

 

「我的指甲刮傷他的脖子了，哥哥，下次我會記得修剪指甲。」

 

「洛基……」

 

洛基嘆了口氣，看向旁邊。他無奈地握拳舉到胸前，張開手掌，三支冰刀有如碎玻璃自他指間顯現，將檯燈的幽光折射成怪異的光線。

 

「約頓魔法嗎？」索爾低聲問。

 

「我盡量控制了。」洛基靜靜回答，語帶省思。「不過我沒辦法讓它們尺寸一致，而且每次在我拋擲之前，它們就碎掉了……」他垂目瞥了索爾一眼。「我身上有些部分連我自己都可能永遠參不透，有些部分是你盟友製作的金屬武器無法壓制的。」

 

索爾低哼。「那麼，你不藥而癒。」他問，接著以食指劃過洛基下巴，換來他的瞪視以及緊握匕首的拳頭。「也是約頓魔法嗎？」

 

洛基揮手，乳白色煙霧自他臉龐散去，露出鼻側至下巴間大片滿是斑駁瘀痕的肌膚。「幻覺，掩蓋你那些盟友努力不懈在我臉上留下的瘀青。你明知道我不會療癒魔法」

 

「抱歉。」索爾說，儘管他一點也不感到抱歉。他鬆了口氣。這是他能接受的解釋，就算不是事實。

 

洛基在他眼前站起，手仍高舉，掌中仍握著匕首，一瞬間，索爾猜想洛基是不是想攻擊他，是不是想為他受的不知名的委屈而報復索爾。他要得手是易如反掌；索爾不會阻止他。弟弟臉上顯現某種內在衝突，彷彿在衡量各種令他不快的手段與選擇，那是索爾曾見過的表情。洛基正因某件他沒說出口的事情而怒不可遏。

 

索爾抬起手臂，而洛基渾身一縮，收回高舉的手，擺好匕首，但索爾握住他手腕，緩緩往下拉，接著親吻洛基掌根處跳動的脈搏。洛基皺眉，然而他手中的匕首緩緩融化，而索爾伸舌舔舐他冰冷的手指，沿洛基的食指吮吻，接著朝臉色陰鬱的弟弟露出挑逗的笑。

 

「而你仍然這麼堅持。」洛基喃喃輕語，收回手。他的拇指輕巧地摩娑另一手手腕。「我們不能再做這種事了。」

 

「為什麼？我很想你。」索爾的語氣中飽含著他想藏卻藏不住的疼痛。「我需要你在我身旁。」

 

「你想念的從來就不曾存在。也不可能永久。」

 

「所以你在穆斯貝爾海姆說的那些都是謊話，講給垂死之人聽的無謂安撫。」索爾嘗試微笑，嘗試軟化語氣中的控訴，卻發現他無法。「或者，只有在我被別人威脅的時候，我弟弟才會關心我。」

 

「你明知道不是那樣；別再簡化一切了。」洛基皺起眉，但他的怒意似乎淹沒在別的情緒中。

 

「告訴我你對我毫無感覺，洛基。」索爾幾乎是認真如此說，幾乎希望事實真是如此，這麼一來，或許就能撕裂這困住他倆的不完整的世界。「說我們不適合彼此。我要聽你親口說。」

 

洛基是個高明的騙子，但即便是他，也編不出這般謊言。索爾明白弟弟的心意，不必聽他說出口，也能感受他的心。洛基咬著下唇，別開眼，無法承受索爾的凝視中那強大的吸引力。

 

索爾見機不可失，儘管相當渺茫，還是奮不顧身地把握這機會。他往書桌邊緣挪了挪，傾身將大掌沿著洛基身側往下滑，最後停在洛基瘦削的腰側下緣。索爾把洛基拉近自己腿間，而洛基順勢向前走，雖然雙臂仍緊緊環抱著胸口。索爾輕輕微笑，縮短兩人間僅剩的一點距離，在洛基緊閉的唇上留下一枚溫柔的吻。

 

「你還愛我嗎，洛基？」他抵著洛基蒼白的臉頰喃喃地說，雙唇摩娑著一字一句。「你曾對我說，不要懷疑你對我的愛。」

 

洛基嗤笑。「你太容易原諒別人。」

 

「而你太努力記恨。」

 

洛基嘆息，是因為開心還是惱怒，索爾無從得知。「我不能給你任何保證。」他回答的語氣難以捉摸，高深莫測，儘管他手已捧著索爾的臉，緩緩閉上眼。

 

索爾輕柔吻他，唇瓣輕熨上洛基嘴角，手撫摩他寬鬆上衣，溫柔將他僵硬環抱著身體的雙臂拉開。洛基反抗，因為他必須反抗，因為他總愛否認心中渴望，但當索爾吻得更深、更穩、更緩，洛基終於投降，手臂環上索爾。

 

索爾鍾愛的那修長、蒼白的指頭陷入他頸子，纏進他髮梢，刮過他的頭皮，令他不禁嘆息。洛基的拇指習慣性地撫摩他耳後敏感的肌膚，指尖勾起，引導索爾頭往後仰成誘人弧度。索爾順勢張開雙唇，洛基的舌頭於是深入，引得索爾渾身顫慄；他再次攬著洛基腰身往前拉，雙手沿著洛基大腿後側向下滑，分開他的腿，將他抬到自己腿上。

 

「你想要在這裡做？」洛基呢喃。他跨坐索爾腿上，在辦公桌邊緣努力維持平衡，兩腿肌肉緊繃。索爾收緊雙手，穩住洛基重心，而洛基頗為激賞地往下蹭，自索爾喉頭逗引出呻吟聲。「我看你同事大概不會贊成我們挑的地點。」

 

索爾呼吸加重，迎合洛基戲弄般的磨蹭，在他下腹挑起慾火。「我們可以留張字條。」他喃喃回應，語調不穩，因洛基正以唇摩娑他的下顎。

 

洛基低聲笑開，抵著索爾喉頭引發一陣震動，他的笑聲如此令人懷念，如此熟悉，卻早已遺忘，幾乎令索爾心碎。洛基捧著哥哥的臉，邊吻邊哼，淘氣地輕咬他唇瓣。「沒錯，索爾，只要留字條就夠了。『抱歉偷走你的機密，還在你房裡交歡。阿斯加王子致上歉意。』」

 

索爾的輕笑像悶雷在胸口震顫。「你可以稍微修改修辭，讓用字更誠懇些。」

 

洛基的嘴劃過索爾耳邊，吐息灼熱，語調低沉。「你喜歡誠實？這樣吧：『我在你桌上幹了我弟，而我一點也不覺得抱歉。』」他伸舌舔舐索爾耳窩。「不是嗎，索爾？你毫無歉意。」

 

「嗯哼……」索爾低哼，他只能聽見洛基的語調，每當他奪得掌控權時那種懶洋洋的氣音。索爾的手掐住弟弟臀瓣向兩旁掰開，而洛基咬唇呻吟，迎合般往後磨蹭，手指滑過索爾的盔甲，尋找攀抓的施力點。

 

索爾把洛基拉近，貼著自己，兩人下身觸碰之處燃起高熱，接著他轉換兩人位置，略嫌粗魯地將洛基放在桌角上，再擠進他的長腿之間。洛基露出任性的笑容，伸手把桌上東西往旁一掃；文具散落在地，一個空馬克杯墜地後應聲碎裂。

 

「你讓我們很難滅跡。」索爾的呢喃吐進洛基上衣裡，牙齒劃過鎖骨，劃過乳首，纖細手指領著他一路往下。索爾揉捏著那深色棉料往上推，雙唇找到洛基光裸肚臍下方隱約的細毛。

 

「我才不管。」洛基喘道，他弓起身，推著索爾的頭，引導他的舌沿他顫抖的蒼白下腹繼續向下。「讓他們知道我們在這裡。讓他們知道我偷了什麼。」

 

索爾不知道洛基指的是什麼，是那些檔案，還是索爾他自己，但他也不在意。他把洛基抬起，扯開他褲腰的細繩，輕鬆將深色長褲往下拉，然後隔著洛基的底褲以嘴描摹、親吻他漸硬的性器。哥哥舌尖抹開的濕潤讓洛基渾身一顫，當索爾用牙齒輕刮他的陰莖，他忍不住扭動，自喉頭深處發出帶著氣音的嗚咽。

 

索爾把手探進鬆緊帶底下，拇指勾住那伸縮的布料，洛基下身向前頂，讓索爾褪去這礙事的衣物。索爾蹲低，結實的雙手扶在洛基腰間，穩住他重心，索爾曬得黝黑的手臂環抱洛基乳白色的大腿。他伸舌沿洛基勃發的陰莖往下舔後又勾舌往上劃，品嚐他分泌出的液體，然後熟練地繞著敏感的龜頭旋轉。洛基輕聲嘆息，擺動腰臀，既讓索爾有更好的角度舔他，同時他也能看得更清楚。

 

但索爾往後跪坐，手捧住洛基的硬挺，強而有力的手指開始套弄；他順著洛基的腿往下吻，鬍渣擦過光滑大腿，洛基呻吟著收緊他那雙彷彿無止盡的長腿環住索爾，腳跟壓揉哥哥寬闊的背。

 

索爾笑著移動唇瓣，挑逗洛基大腿內側。「我以為你不想要。」他呢喃道，沿著蒼白的肌膚往下吮吻，留下一道道淺淺的印記。

 

「噢，你這傻瓜。」洛基輕喘著伸出顫抖的手臂，急切地將索爾推回原位。索爾開懷大笑，舔了舔洛基的陰莖，又舔了舔唇，接著將洛基含進嘴裡。

 

洛基手埋進索爾髮中，輕扯著金色髮絲，每當索爾完全含住他或者做了特別靈巧的技巧時，他的呼吸便會斷續，手指也用力收緊。索爾從他陰莖根部往上吮吻，舌尖挑逗龜頭溝；洛基些微不耐地嘆息，指甲陷入頭皮想催促索爾，但索爾仍然好整以暇，盡情享受這般難得的時光。

 

他倆都不必去揣想明天，不必玩那敵人或朋友的遊戲，也不必希望彼此不只是被牢不可破的羈絆綑綁在一起的兩個人。索爾很懷念，懷念他與洛基間的這種親密聯繫，懷念這個兩人的話語或整個世界都不再重要的心理境地。他懷念像這樣把弟弟逼出他給自己每種情緒或舉動所設下的精密限制；他懷念看洛基失控。

 

「哦嗯──拜託你，索爾──」洛基嗚咽，支撐的手臂微微顫抖。索爾抬頭望向洛基的臉，這麼美麗且毫無防備，髮絲紊亂，頭往後仰，腹部精瘦的肌肉起伏宛若漣漪。

 

索爾用力吸吮，雙頰凹陷，手掌則往褲頭探去，撫慰他仍被困在衣物裡的勃發。摩擦的快感讓他分泌更多唾液，忍不住呻吟，喉頭因發聲而顫動；洛基喘著咒罵，指甲刮過書桌邊緣，明顯想克制自己不要忘情往索爾濕熱的嘴裡頂弄。

 

「再一次── _啊嗯_ ，對，就是這樣，好──」

 

索爾聽從指示將他含得更深，輕哼使喉嚨震顫，嘴則張到極限以含住洛基性器根部，洛基顫抖著收緊雙腿。洛基大聲呻吟，眼睛緊閉，嘴唇緩緩拉出幸福的圓，全心全意忘我陶醉在此時此刻。

 

這樣就夠了吧，索爾暗想。他閉上眼，喉頭吞嚥，任洛基拉扯他的髮，利用他，用力往他喉嚨深處戳刺，低吼著抵達高潮。索爾的指甲陷入洛基腰臀肉裡，壓制住因高潮而渾身顫抖的洛基，而洛基用氣音吐露對索爾的誓言與詛咒，兩種情緒的展現同樣輕易。

 

索爾喉頭發出呻吟，再次以掌心搓揉自己性器，呼吸也很不穩，而洛基退開後從辦公桌上滑下來，靈巧鑽到索爾腿上，開始輕咬他紅腫的唇瓣。胸口起伏不定、四肢也微微顫抖的洛基一把將索爾的手往旁推，急切扯開他褲頭，拉下上面的皮革繫繩，開始套弄索爾脹得發疼的陰莖，幾近蠻橫地替他手淫，也不管索爾的手在他柔軟肌膚上掐出多少瘀痕，或者他多狂烈地在他靈巧的掌中戳刺，又或是索爾如何失神呢喃著各種承諾，承諾以後還能有更多這樣的機會，承諾任何洛基想要的事情拜託只要告訴他，他就會做到， _任何事情_ ，只要他肯留在索爾身邊。

 

洛基不停親吻高潮中的索爾，嘴角是一抹若有似無的邪笑，而索爾放聲呻吟，噴濺於兩人之間，接著動作的頻率開始不穩，逐漸緩慢、停止。他渾身脫力，額頭貼在洛基掛著項圈的頸間，盲目親吻眼前每一吋熾熱肌膚，手臂貪婪地環抱現正坐在他腿上的惡作劇之神。

 

過一會兒，洛基呢喃：「你的房間，哥哥。」他雙手在衣服上抹了抹，接著將微濕的髮絲自索爾眉間撥開。「我要洗個澡，再看接下來會怎樣。」

 

「嗯嗯……」索爾半睡半醒，洛基笑了。

 

「我已經贏了嗎？還這麼早？」洛基慵懶地吻他，舌尖掠過溫順唇瓣。「別告訴我這些凡人把你變得如此虛弱。」

 

「洛基。」他嘆息。「我……」

 

「你的房間，索爾。如果你還願意接受我先前答應你的挑戰的話……」

 

他當然願意，雖然現在的索爾比較希望洛基能許下更可靠的誓言。

 

然而，索爾沒辦法拒絕弟弟的陪伴，何況是這樣唾手可得的機會，因此他站起身，協助洛基整理服儀之後把他往身旁拉，繼續吻他，直到洛基喘不過氣，不耐煩地推開索爾，他才停下，兄弟倆往寢室走去。

 

索爾並不情願，但他還是任憑希望之火在胸口點燃，彷若野火。

 

今夜就讓他們依此相擁吧。

 

 

（未完待續）

 

認叔：cry uncle，又作say uncle，表放棄、投降，常用於玩鬧打鬥。


	6. Bridgeburning (Come on Home)

Chapter 6:過河拆橋（回家吧）

 

 

東尼認為在二十四小時內接連召開兩次「緊急」會議有點太誇張了，不過他們似乎是該遵守福瑞對他們吼的指令，所以他還是乖乖聽話，在上午時與大家聚聚。福瑞的語氣緊繃，使基地充滿了壓迫感，因此復仇者這一小群人選擇在基地外一間在探員之間評價不錯的餐館開會。東尼跟尼克、史帝夫及克林特一同擠進半月形的包廂，點了一壺咖啡，還有培根、雞蛋、吐司，等服務生送來。

 

餐點吃到一半，閒聊頻頻冷場，東尼不禁好奇究竟發生什麼事，讓他們得召開這麼重要的會議，卻又沒人想提及。後來，大家再也聊不下去，且克林特不斷意味深長地看著尼克，清了好幾次喉嚨，終於逼得尼克開口。

 

「昨天發生了兩件事，必須讓你們知道。」福瑞慢慢地說。「首先，洛基過了門禁還沒回去。事實上，他整晚都沒回房。」

 

「他還在基地裡嗎？」史帝夫立刻發問，巴頓聞言實在忍俊不住。

 

「抱歉。」克林特佯裝歉意。「沒錯，他還在基地裡。繼續啊，尼克，告訴他們第二件事；這可不得了啦。」

 

福瑞皺眉，看起來極端想離場，任何地方都比困在這裡好。「第二，有位探員抱怨她的辦公室昨晚被人入侵了。鷹眼調閱了監視系統，發現洛基曾出現在現場。跟索爾一起。」尼克壓低聲音，表情不悅。「監視影像揭露了接下來發生的事情。」

 

「可憐的雪倫。」克林特搖搖頭，努力憋笑。「如果她得知實情，絕對會把辦公桌燒了。」

 

史帝夫眉頭微蹙，彷彿以為自己聽錯了，而東尼幾乎要朝可憐的、純潔的隊長翻白眼。但接下來史帝夫 _用力_ 皺起眉，而東尼只能舉起咖啡杯藏住臉上沾沾自得的笑。

 

是時候打破沉默了。打破這個亂倫的沉默。「話說，有誰早就知道索爾跟洛基有一腿的？我的意思是在昨晚之前就知道的。」

 

史帝夫拘謹斂眉，搖搖手，含糊其辭：「他倆之間有種磁場，就好像──」

 

「就好像他們在一場永無止境的約會中，而你只是個電燈泡？」東尼提供意見，有點佩服隊長；他看起來不像是會察覺這類事情的那種人。

 

「應該說是永無止境的分手談判。」克林特點頭附和，手裡端著黑咖啡，臉上是超然於物外的表情。「他們吵架的方式就像是糾纏不清的情侶。」

 

「但我還以為他們痛恨彼此。」

 

「先退一步來說吧，隊長：我還以為他們是 _兄弟_ 。」

 

「沒有血緣關係，印象中。不過……對啊，這只能說是一言難盡。」

 

「阿斯加人養小孩的方式不太一樣吧，我猜。」

 

「我的薪水根本不值得我處理這種鳥事。」福瑞嘀咕。

 

「所以他們又在一起了，大概吧。」東尼下結論。橫豎是時候該單刀直入了。「昨晚洛基可能是在雪倫的辦公室裡竊取資訊，而索爾也在場。」

 

「 _可能_ 。」巴頓又發出嘲諷的笑聲。「你真逗趣，史塔克。」

 

東尼誇張地皺眉。「所以，究竟有什麼新變化嗎？是洛基用他『不受控制的魔法』『催眠』了索爾嗎？這是目前最新理論嗎？」

 

史帝夫在桌面下踢了東尼一腳，換來東尼幼稚的挑釁訕笑。「不要拿他的魔法開玩笑，東尼。他現在又有法力了；項圈已經無法阻斷他的魔法了。」

 

「我們又要吵這個嗎？我早就告訴你，項圈很好，有問題的是別的部分──」

 

「從影像看來，我敢說他沒有使用心靈控制。」克林特打斷他們的爭論。「我不是專家，但，呃，索爾看起來實在太享受，不可能是被控制……」

 

「那你要怎麼解釋他──」

 

「──有種東西叫做 _荷爾蒙_ ，史帝夫，而且有時候，人為了上床，願意做各種荒謬的事情──」

 

「──洛基在床上八成也很狂野，老兄，看看他全身上下散發被壓抑的怒氣和精力。你就算不是同性戀，也能體會那有多爽──」

 

「各位小朋友，拜託，回正題。」福瑞皺眉，放下咖啡。「重點是，我們現在又多了個棘手問題了。從今以後，除了洛基以外，我們得假設索爾也是顆不定時炸彈。」

 

「他還能留在隊上嗎？」史帝夫問道。

 

「你認真的？」東尼忍不住脫口而出。「你認真覺得索爾因為這樣就要被踢出小隊？」

 

史帝夫表情像吃了黃蓮。「我知道索爾是個好人，不過洛基有辦法隨意操縱他的理智──」

 

「──而索爾也很清楚，他可不是白癡──」

 

「──但他欣然接受啊，東尼；他根本不 _在意_ 洛基能夠顛倒是非黑白，還讓他深信不疑，而這對我們來說是砂鍋大的弱點。總之就是……壞消息，嚴重的利益衝突。我們不能假裝一切一如往常。」

 

「你想告訴索爾他今後在基地裡會受管制？」巴頓喃喃說道：「去啊；去迎接你的維京式葬禮吧。」

 

「如果我們換條路走呢？」東尼說，手撫弄著鬍鬚。「我是說，聽起來可能很瘋，但──」

 

「你是很瘋沒錯。」羅傑斯與巴頓異口同聲。

 

「閉嘴──我是說，我們能不能說服洛基加入我們？這是有可能的嗎？」東尼彎腰倚在桌上，雙手揉皺一團紙巾，思緒不斷跳躍。「那傢伙也不是全然的邪惡，只是有點誤入歧途，同時需要吃點緩和情緒的藥。不過，這陣子他在實驗室裡隱隱約約會幫上一點忙，而且如果他跟索爾，呃，又搞在一起了，那麼或許最後有機會來個大和解也說不定。」

 

「你瘋了。」福瑞咕噥。

 

「尼克，拜託！只要洛基能無縫接軌加入神盾局，他很有潛力從受雇傭兵轉變成無懈可擊的成員。你想想，如果我們隊上能有兩尊北歐神祇，簡直如虎添翼。」東尼伸出手指開始細數各種好處。「我們不必再擔心索爾的忠誠度、我們的戰力中會增添一位擅長策劃謀略的巫師──」

 

「我們就得付薪水給一位愛惹麻煩的瘋子。我不認為這是好主意。」

 

「索爾似乎滿清楚該如何限制他行動的啊。」巴頓喃喃自語，而喝著咖啡的史帝夫忍不住哼笑。

 

「承認吧，尼克。」東尼續道。「洛基大可以把我們搞得雞飛狗跳，但這陣子他在基地裡一直都幫忙照看著永生獸的研究計畫，而且除了造成那些幻象與警鈴之外──」

 

「──還有匕首，還有我的脖子──」

 

「──還有非法侵入──」

 

「──他偷的東西根本 _一文不值_ 。」東尼斬釘截鐵。「如果不論那些事情的話，他算是……混亂中立。煩人，但很有幫助。你只要想像，假設他決定與我們作對，而不是跟我們分享他所知的話，這永生獸的問題會有多嚴重。」

 

「不可能的，史塔克。」福瑞直截了當拒絕。「你會同情一個討厭人類、跟老爸關係不好的聰明自大的傢伙，我並不意外，但洛基不是我們可以招攬的人。想都別想，門兒都沒有。」

 

「那你們也思考一下裂隙的問題吧。」東尼無視福瑞話中帶刺，鍥而不捨道。「無論如何，假使真的有條裂隙，而且永生獸從中不斷鑽出來，那我們就需要他幫忙找到這條裂隙，封起來。如果你們同時疏遠洛基和索爾，我們要怎麼處理這條裂隙？」

 

「我不覺得裂隙是真的。」史帝夫邊說邊挑弄冷掉的吐司邊。「洛基很可能是在騙我們去追空氣，他就是那種會愛看我們徒勞無功繞圈子的傢伙。」

 

「噢，太好了，又是這套理論。」這場爭執讓東尼厭煩至極，目前看來卻尚無停止跡象。「考森的調查隊最近才在沙漠裡發現新的頻率遺跡，你能不能告訴我洛基是怎麼憑空捏造出這些證據的？」

 

「我不知道他是怎麼把你變成他的狂熱粉絲的，但──」

 

「項圈他媽的沒壞，好嗎？！他才不是什麼全知全能的操偶師，可以控制我們的一舉一動──」

 

「──你說來真容易，畢竟被凍傷的可不是你──」

 

「不然你有什麼建議，嗄？把他塞進牢房裡？任憑他對永生獸的知識與他整個人一起腐爛──」

 

「 _各位_ 。」克林特終於發言，語調低沉，語氣卻尖銳。「難道你們不覺得洛基是故意的？只讓我們知道一些枝微末節的瑣碎資訊，其他部分則一概不透露？你想想，我們現在爭論的竟然是這位謊言之神有沒有 _矇騙_ 我們耶。這不是典型的白痴舉動嗎。」

 

眾人的怒氣頓時像被戳破的氣球般洩光光。

 

福瑞嘆口氣，喝光手中咖啡，放下杯子。「我們必須把永生獸危機當真，換言之，所有人都得對那兩尊神好一點。他們已經看不慣彼此了，我們不需要再惹惱他們。還有， _不准_ 激怒洛基。」他補充道，同時瞪了克林特一眼。

 

巴頓哼笑。「我可不敢保證啊，尼克。你們儘管把他當神崇拜，但我可還記得那混帳差點就用宇宙魔方把我給殺了。你們繼續飲鴆止渴吧，但我不渴。」

 

「你剛才不是還在說『噢他好性感』──」

 

「我可沒那麼說，隊長，不過感謝你把你的潛意識投射出來──」

 

「那永生獸該怎麼──」東尼才剛開口，馬上被福瑞的動作打斷。

 

「各位， _拜託你們_ ，給我閉嘴。」福瑞長嘆，手指捏著鼻樑。「這不是理想情況，不過洛基目前不必再被關禁閉，希望期間只會持續到這道鬼裂隙閉合為止。同時，我們會向他提出交換條件，要求他協助處理永生獸問題，看他是否接受。」

 

「索爾呢？」巴頓聳聳肩，沿著椅背伸長手臂。「我同意史帝夫的看法，但我也不認為他該被踢出隊上。有他的神錘在我們這方，感覺很不賴，所以，或許來個緩刑處分……？我也不知道，畢竟他這樣偷偷摸摸跟敵人上床，卻不用面對任何後果，似乎也不對。這樣發展下去，場面會難以收拾。」

 

「沒錯，因為在基地裡所有談戀愛的人都必須向人資報備──」巴頓摑了東尼頭頂一記，力道不小，害他咳個不停，中斷了接下來的長篇大論。這些人是怎麼回事？現在的人都沒有幽默感了嗎？

 

「索爾是我們團隊裡的重要成員。」福瑞慢條斯理地回應。「不過，在我們決定究竟該如何處理之前，他只能得知最基本的訊息。從現在起，各位必須假設你們對他說的每一句話，他都可能告訴洛基，其他部分就相信我，我會選擇適當的資訊讓他知道。」

 

「好吧。」史帝夫喃喃自語，自位置上站起。其他人把這當作解散的暗號，也都自餐桌旁起身。

 

東尼戴上墨鏡，雙手合掌。「所以……你會付錢吧，尼克？這頓早餐也可以算是辦公事務費用，對吧？」

 

* * *

 

 

門閂扣上的聲音將索爾吵醒。他翻身趴臥，伸手探找身旁位置，發現床的另一邊空空如也，被單皺成一團，摸起來還帶點餘溫。他的手滑過床單，臉埋在枕頭裡，深呼吸，追尋著那股總是難以捉摸的氣味。

 

看樣子不出所料，洛基溜走了。

 

過了一會兒，索爾正打著盹，突然聽見開門聲。他微微張開一支眼睛，瞧見洛基正小心翼翼地鎖上門。洛基又用他偏愛的女性幻象來掩飾自己了；她的棕髮紊亂，寬鬆四角褲底下露出光裸的腿，索爾的上衣對她而言尺寸過大，幾乎淹沒了洛基的臂膀。洛基環抱著各種袋裝食品與水果，極可能是從共同廚房偷來的贓物──至少索爾知道那些蘋果原本應該屬於小辣椒。

 

索爾抬起頭，看著化成女體的洛基一腳跨上床，鬆手把所有東西倒在床上。水果滾進被單皺褶裡，而貝果的外包裝也皺成一團。「我帶了早餐來。」洛基輕聲說，有點多此一舉地朝滿床食物比了比。

 

索爾以鼻輕蹭枕頭。「裡面沒有Pop-Tarts。」

 

「當然；那是垃圾食品。」

 

「你上哪兒去了，怎麼這麼久？」

 

「簽到。」洛基剝開橘子，仔細將皮一片片撕下。「昨晚忘了。」

 

「守衛的反應很激烈嗎？」

 

「沒有。如果他們有反應，我們今早之前就會聽到消息了。」洛基的幻象不禁微笑，垂下的髮絲半掩著她的笑容。「他們倒是玩了些文字遊戲，警告我不要太常跟你『稱兄道弟』，我簡直聽不下去。除此之外，一切都還可以接受。」

 

「他們知道了。」索爾的語氣不是問句，是肯定句。「我們的事情。」

 

「這個嘛，我這身打扮也不甚得體，不過他們當然知道。有誰不知道呢。」洛基遞出剝了皮的半邊橘子，索爾接下。「你這人藏不住心事，喜怒哀樂都形於色，索爾。」

 

「這是我最大的福氣，也是詛咒。」他若有所思。「除了你之外。」

 

洛基翻了個白眼，抬腳戳了戳索爾的臉。「夠了。」

 

「什麼？我太誠實了嗎？」

 

「多愁善感。我最討厭你感情用事。」

 

索爾只是咧嘴一笑，一把抓住洛基腳踝，伸舌沿著她足弓舔。

 

「啊，你好噁心！」洛基唾罵，扭曲了女性的美麗臉龐。她掙扎想脫離索爾掌控，索爾大笑，朝她腳掌輕輕一吻，之後將她拉近，滿床的水果四散亂滾。

 

洛基很快便放棄掙扎，舒服地躺在索爾懷裡，軀體緊貼著索爾胸膛。索爾說：「如果是真心誠意，就不算感情用事。」他正想吻洛基，但洛基搶先將一片橘瓣塞到他唇邊。索爾張口咬住橘瓣，笑瞇瞇地嚼了起來，洛基則佯裝不悅地皺起眉。

 

「我們今天就要這樣度過嗎？」一會兒後，洛基問道。「懶洋洋躺在床上，啥也不做？」

 

索爾的手滑過洛基身側，手指扣在女子的纖細後腰。洛基固然衣衫不整，但索爾可是一絲不掛。他壞笑道：「我們也可以做些躺著休息之外的事情……」

 

「不要。」洛基扁嘴推了推索爾胸膛。「你昨晚太粗魯了，我到現在還全身痠痛。」

 

「你這騙子，你自己也沒溫柔到哪裡去──而且你才沒這麼容易累。」索爾打趣道，但他沒再騷擾洛基，只鬆鬆地環抱著放鬆的弟弟，免得他再度遁逃。「我還是不明白為什麼我們不能就這樣浪費一整天。我們可以躺著聊天，就像從前一樣。」

 

「太無聊了。」洛基回答。「何況你應該有更重要的事情得做吧。」

 

「你很重要啊。」索爾的話才起頭，洛基便朝他眉間彈了一記，迫使他閉嘴。他以鼻摩娑懷中女體的肩膀，整張臉埋進波浪捲髮裡，深吸口氣。就算身處米德加德，洛基仍然代表著寒冬。

 

洛基心不在焉地順了順索爾頭髮，將髮絲往後梳，露出完整臉龐，而索爾閉上眼享受輕柔撫觸；他鍾愛洛基這些不經意的溫柔舉動。「我的意思是你那些寶貝凡人今天應該又會有些瑣事要差遣你去做了。」

 

索爾嘆了口氣。「現在已經找到永生獸，又還沒查出其來源，只能等史塔克手下的技術員去研究對策，還有讓羅傑斯決定下一步該怎麼走。」索爾笑得有點志得意滿，又補充道：「這陣子我們可以隨心所欲。等下一個敵人出現，我再上場戰鬥就好。」

 

然而洛基並沒有跟著微笑。「你不該甘於當他們的苦力，索爾。」

 

索爾以肘支起身，仔細端詳洛基。洛基閉上眼，扭過身躺平。索爾好奇地盯著洛基直瞧，但洛基舉起雙臂擋住臉，似乎認為她的手臂足以阻擋索爾的視線。「你是在暗示什麼，弟弟？你認為我在這裡的角色是可有可無嗎？」

 

「米德加德不是你的世界。」洛基終於退讓。「無論你在這裡躲父親躲多久，或者你多努力嘗試融入他們的文化習俗，這裡永遠都不是你的歸宿。你該是九界主宰，然而你卻像個小孩，躲在後院裡扮演戰士。」

 

索爾皺眉。「我這是在協助一件有意義的事情，弟弟。凡人們是好人，誠實而高貴，而且他們需要我的幫助。何況，我在這裡可以學習自我節制以及團隊合作──」

 

「也許吧，但你仍然把友誼看得比領導重要，仍然傾向隨心所欲，而非冷靜思考；這些對於未來的統治者而言，都是缺點。」洛基抵著自己的手臂輕聲說：「你不該僅止於此，吾王。我只想知道你何時才會停止這些幼稚遊戲，真正成長。」

 

這一次，這頭銜聽在索爾耳裡不像諷刺。他嚥了嚥口水。「你對我的期許有如千鈞重負，洛基。我會盡力不讓你失望。」

 

「噢，你這傻瓜，你只聽見我的話，卻沒聽進去。」洛基推了推索爾粗壯的手臂。「讓我起來，你好重。」

 

但索爾卻低下身親吻女子的紅唇，吻貞潔地落在她嘴角，而洛基瞪視的眼神中滿是斥責。索爾咧嘴而笑，手掌沿著幻影的身體往上滑行，覆蓋住一雙細瘦的手腕，往枕頭裡推。他繼續親吻洛基下顎與耳朵連接處，儘可能讓他的撫觸輕柔而甜蜜。

 

「就算我是這個樣貌，你還是想要？」洛基呢喃著以鼻輕蹭索爾，大腿勾上他側腰。

 

「任何樣貌。」索爾回答，唇瓣摩娑洛基臉頰。「只要是你，就永遠想要。」

 

索爾再次低下身，閉起眼，密密實實地吻上洛基的嘴。他感覺身下掀起一道漣漪，一陣顫慄閃爍劃過他的肌膚，接著他發現弟弟幻化為熟悉的白皙面貌，碧綠雙眼此時深沉得能將人淹沒。

 

「也許我們可以浪費這一天吧。」洛基以氣音說道，手捧著索爾臉龐，臉上帶著幾乎微不可察的笑。「至少你的表現與我記憶中相同；我很久沒有睡得這麼差了。」

 

索爾抵著洛基的嘴大笑，接著深深吻他，永遠不想放開。

 

他知道這一切不可能長久，洛基將他拖進的這場寧靜暴風雨總有一天會在雷霆閃電中終結，但他決定把握每一刻平和的時光。

 

* * *

 

 

數日後，某天晚餐時間，史帝夫走進共同廚房裡，撞見克林特正站在冰箱前，全神貫注地邊翻找邊偷吃隊長的糧食。史帝夫衝向冰箱旁，用力拍了巴頓的手一掌，他最喜歡的三明治應聲掉落。

 

「拜託，老兄，對隊友好一點嘛。」克林特舔了舔受傷的手指，回味上頭的黃芥末及麵包屑。「我還沒空去買存糧；我快餓死了。」

 

史帝夫翻了個白眼，心不甘情不願地將三明治掰成兩半，把其中一半丟在盤子上，接著將盤子往巴頓的方向溜過去。

 

「所以福瑞真的要問那傢伙有關永生獸的事情？」克林特邊嚼邊問。史帝夫點頭，而巴頓嗤之以鼻，搖搖頭。「他媽的，還真有種。」

 

「是很冒險，沒錯。」史帝夫表達贊同。「我們也只能等著看看有沒有成效了。」

 

敞開的大門外傳來一個聲音。「在聊什麼呀，寶貝？」

 

克林特往史帝夫肩後一看，臉上立刻笑開。「小娜，我的憤怒天使。好久不見。」

 

他放下手中食物，大步邁過廚房，將羅曼諾夫摟進懷中。她身穿黑色皮衣，略顯疲憊，似乎剛結束一場漫長戰役，暫時不太情願再投入戰場。史帝夫微笑，伸手握住她精緻的指尖。她倒了杯水喝，神情相當疲累，但還不到精疲力竭的程度。

 

「就知道你會出現在有食物的地方。」她坐在廚房中島流理台上，低聲說道。「我不在的時候，你有沒有乖乖的啊？」

 

克林特勾起一邊嘴角。「我盡量了。你去見福瑞了沒？」

 

她點點頭，接著偷咬了口他盤中食物。「剛敲定明天簡報。希望你們會喜歡有關烏克蘭走私高階電磁脈衝武器的話題，因為我明天有 _很多_ 話可說。」

 

「所以我該開始策劃逃跑的計策了，是嗎？」史帝夫開玩笑道，毫不意外被她輕捶了一拳。

 

門口閃過一道黑影，娜塔莎繃緊身體，自克林特懷中分開。「那是──？」她從腰帶裡抽出小刀，本能地架起手臂，將刀鋒夾在指間。

 

史帝夫回頭看向門口。洛基距離門框一步之遙，警戒的雙眼緊盯著羅曼諾夫。度長搖搖頭，但身體卻未放鬆。「不必在意他。」

 

巴頓朝洛基扭了扭手腕，手指戳著錶面。「嘿，你不是有宵禁嗎？我知道你有點忙，但你不該連續幾個晚上都沒去打卡……」

 

「時間還沒到。」洛基踏入廚房，見羅曼諾夫握緊刀鋒，他忍不住微微笑。「又一張新面孔。你是蜘蛛女，對嗎？」

 

「黑寡婦。」娜塔莎說。

 

「我要澄清一下，她可不是真的蟲子。」

 

「閉嘴，克林特。」娜塔莎視線仍直盯著洛基，開口問道：「我們現在不用把壞蛋關起來了嗎？他在這裡做什麼？」

 

「妳有多少時間聽來龍去脈，小娜？」克林特笑著笑著，笑聲漸漸轉為無奈的嘆息。他抬腿放上流理台。「簡單來說，神盾局上次的大戰中，洛基突然跳進來插手，卻被搞得屁滾尿流，差點嗝屁，之後是東尼給他的項圈讓他乖乖聽話，不敢作怪。」

 

史帝夫朝巴頓皺眉，但他只是聳聳肩，一副 _管他的呢？_ 的模樣。史帝夫看著洛基，小心翼翼地說：「他的意思是洛基出手幫了我們，結果差點送命。項圈救了他，目前他在基地裡休養。」

 

娜塔莎放下手臂。「所以他算是盟友了？」

 

「我倒不會那麼說。」洛基說。「比較像被豢養的寵物吧。」

 

「拔爪的家貓。」克林特贊同。

 

「他無法使用他的法力？」娜塔莎把刀放在前方的中島上。

 

「無法使用 _大部分_ 的法力，小娜。兩者間的差別很細微，但還是有差。」

 

「你來做什麼，洛基？」史帝夫陰沉地問。

 

洛基聳肩。「我聽見新的聲音、新的對話。感覺似乎很有趣。」

 

「嗯，沒什麼需要你關心的。」克林特嘆口氣，開始挑弄他的餐點。「談話還是限縮在團隊裡就好了，是吧？寵物勿近。」

 

「不過，你們的同袍倒非全體在場。這麼看來，史塔克與索爾在這件事上不太重要囉？」

 

「東尼是顧問。」史帝夫心不在焉地說。「他不想知道所有大小事。」

 

「我哥哥呢？」

 

史帝夫皺著眉，不發一語；洛基得到了結論。

 

「所以我不是基地裡唯一的寵物。你們隊友之間存有猜忌。」

 

巴頓嗤之以鼻。「你他媽的該知道為什麼有猜忌。你在搞你的──」

 

「鷹眼──」史帝夫警告性地舉手阻止。克林特搖搖頭，閉上嘴。

 

娜塔莎好奇地在克林特與洛基間來回看了看。「寶貝，他跟索爾……？」她比了個略嫌粗鄙的手勢，而克林特點頭；娜塔莎仰起頭，似乎是確定了先前的猜測。「啊，好吧。看來我欠你錢了。」

 

「你們兩個。」史帝夫咬牙低聲說。「放聰明點。」他檢視洛基是否有發怒的跡象，但洛基神情平靜，畢竟他是出名的擅長掩飾情緒。可話說回來，這次談話絕不可能有好下場。

 

巴頓再次嗤笑。「我個人認為啊，洛基，你這麼努力想成為我們的一份子，真是可愛。沒想到你身上還有這麼根軟肋。」

 

洛基皺眉，幾乎藏不住臉上的驚訝。「你說什麼？」

 

「拜託──你給東尼的那些有關永生獸的小提示？你整天在他的實驗室裡遊蕩？」克林特翻個白眼。「要不是你早已跟你哥搞在一起，我還以為你看上史塔克，想討好他，讓他去幫你跟復仇者們說些好話。他這陣子一直替你歌功頌德啊，可憐的混帳東西。」

 

「所以你們以為我想與你們共事。」洛基自言自語，雙手含糊地往外比劃。「跟你們這些人合作，對我有什麼好處？兩個尋常凡人、一個傲慢酒鬼、一個處男士兵，還有其他那些來自此界的可悲成員。」他哼笑。「你們的軟弱只會拖累我。」

 

「哇，真感謝您紆尊降貴替我們做了個團隊簡介啦，混球。」娜塔莎拿刀點了點流理台。「很遺憾，你應該能表現得更好，不過能知道你對我們這些『尋常凡人』的想法，也是不錯的。」

 

「我哪裡說錯了嗎？請指正我。我馬上改進。」

 

「不要一副比我們高級的樣子，洛基。你幹的可是你自己的 _哥哥_ 啊，垃圾。」克林特嗤笑。「至少我們會挑沒有親戚關係的人交往。」

 

「索爾跟我連種族都截然不同。你和你的女人── _任何_ 女人──只不過是野獸，你們之間共享的骯髒血緣是我們望塵莫及的。」

 

「亂倫有很多種方式的，大哥，而你清楚得很。 _你親身體驗哪。_ 」克林特放聲大笑，洛基的眼神頓時如磨刀石磨過的刀鋒一樣鋒利。

 

「鷹眼。」史帝夫憶起之前割傷他的冰刀，於是小聲說道。「閉上你的嘴。」

 

「才不要，史帝夫。這樣很好，非常好，大家把話說開──老實說，我很高興看到這混帳東西多少感到一點內疚，居然愛上──」

 

洛基單手一擺，一陣閃爍，手指在空中拉出一條靛黑色的結晶彩帶，像是某種鞭繩。他手向下揮，手中那道散發白熱光的繩子往廚房中島擊去，中島頓時四分五裂，大塊破片差點擊中克林特雙腿，花崗岩與木材碎片應聲齊飛。塵埃中，史帝夫用力咳嗽，雙手掩面。編繩掉落碎化的地方，出現了細碎微小的冰屑。

 

克林特掙扎著站起身，此時娜塔莎早已出手，一道道刀鋒劃過空中塵埃，然而洛基變出一把把匕首，將娜塔莎的刀一一打離軌道。史帝夫從流理台上抓來一個盤子，正準備把手中這應急用的武器投擲出去時，突然頓了頓，伸手阻止娜塔莎的攻擊。

 

中島完好如初，空氣澄淨；他們四周沒有任何破裂的流理台碎片。除了地上一攤奇怪的水漬外，整間廚房跟先前看來一模一樣。

 

史帝夫覺得肚子裡充滿了熱辣胃酸。他等會兒必須調閱監視錄影帶，確認情況，但他早已明白究竟發生了什麼事。

 

「什麼鬼？」克林克呼了口大氣，緊繃情緒頓時放鬆不少。

 

「幻覺。」史帝夫回答。而且那是相當強大的幻覺；他鼻裡仍能聞到流理台石材粉末的氣味。他放下盤子。

 

洛基冷冷望著他們，短促的呼吸聲是唯一透露他方才曾做出任何舉動的徵兆。他看向克林特與娜塔莎，渾身僵硬，陰沉得嚇人，眼神中飽含著憤怒。「你敢對索爾說這些話嗎？明明我和他對此事的看法相同？」他舔了舔唇。「我想你不敢。 你只敢踢我這位被項圈綑綁的神，而不去攻擊另一位掌握你們生死的神，那也沒關係；你的懦弱讓你無法輕舉妄動，我可以在旁慢慢欣賞。」

 

洛基皮笑肉不笑，小心往前踏了一步。「你們拉攏索爾不是因為信任他，而是因為有了他，你們可以打贏更多場戰役。不過你我彼此心知肚明，這世界不是他的世界，你們也不是他願意捐軀拯救的族類。你們內心深處都很清楚，若真要追根究柢，索爾會為了救我而放手讓你們的世界 _焚毀_ ，因為他屬於我，不屬於你們。而這讓你們 _心神不寧_ ，畢竟比起你們 _一整個_ 可悲的種族，你們最重要的同袍更在意的是你們的敵人。」

 

史帝夫用力吞嚥，瞇眼凝視洛基。這些都只是話語，只是洛基目前僅有最具殺傷力的武器。不要被他挑釁成功，落入他的陷阱，不要……

 

洛基走近克林特，語氣輕快彷彿像閒聊，聽來非常危險。「索爾 _愛死了_ 我們之間的禁忌，你知道嗎？你們把我倆的墮落怪罪在我頭上，會讓你們心裡比較好過，這我懂，不過你該知道， _遠遠_ 早在我們知道彼此並非血親之前，他就想要我了。」洛基的聲線一沉，轉為帶著罪惡的氣音，頭非常靠近克林特，把一字一句送進他耳裡。「他幹我的時候，我只要呻吟『哥哥』，他的高潮就會猛烈到連 _我_ 都頭昏眼花。而換我上他的時候，噢，真該讓你看看，假如你這輩子有那樣的 _好運_ ，可以親眼目睹雷霆之神仰躺著，雙腳大張， _哀求_ 你──」

 

克林特用力推了洛基胸膛，但娜塔莎迅速攫住他的手臂，限制他行動。洛基冷靜地往後踉蹌幾步，閉上嘴，眼神裡仍帶著惡意挑釁。他撫平擠皺的衣裝，神情正經地瞥了眾凡人一眼，彷彿故意想激他們說話，激他們再次出手攻擊。克林特低吼一聲，甩開娜塔莎的箝制。

 

洛基面目猙獰，簡直要放聲將他所有的思緒全嘶吼出來。「不錯嘛，弓箭手，雖然你腦袋不好，但至少你那頭顱裡裝的不只有愚勇。」

 

「你真是無可救藥。」克林特唾罵。「而你根本不知道，你根本 _不在乎_ 要幫助你得耗費多大心力，何況你不值得任何協助。我們在這裡得忍受的鳥事不少，但你真是其中之冠了你。」

 

「噢，我都要哭了。別放棄我啊，求求你們。」

 

「我倒很想看你再被丟進禁閉室裡。」克林特警告般地低吼。

 

洛基眼神冷漠挑釁。「來啊，再把我關起來。看你們敢不敢承擔後果……」

 

敞開的大門傳來敲門聲，把史帝夫嚇得魂飛魄散。所有人都往入口處看，除了洛基，他似乎毫無疑問地知道是誰站在門外。

 

「原來你在這裡，弟弟。」索爾微笑著說。他快活的眼神接著看向娜塔莎。「寡婦小姐！歡迎回來，我的朋友；真高興能見到你。」

 

娜塔莎點點頭，不敢說話。

 

「你打卡了沒，洛基？」

 

「還沒。」洛基溫和地說，臉卻仍沒朝向索爾。「我有點耽擱了。」

 

「去完成你的宵禁手續吧。我們今晚還要練習搏擊呢。」

 

 _搏擊_ ，洛基無聲說著唇語，手指微微打個只有廚房內三人能看見的引號。洛基的眼神接著又回到克林特身上；他舔舔唇，露出微笑。「 _來了_ ，哥哥。」

 

索爾的眼神在他的隊友身上來回穿梭，臉上頓時露出擔憂神情，而洛基自廚房內潛行向外，摸上他肩頭，兩人交頭接耳，竊竊私語。史帝夫等到兩位神祇離開才終於放心呼吸；方才索爾的和藹微笑只讓他胃部翻攪。可憐的傢伙，完全被蒙在鼓裡。

 

「老天爺。」娜塔莎低聲說，舉手拍去脖子上的汗水。「神盾局裡是犯了什麼莫名其妙的反斯德哥爾摩症候群了嗎？洛基在基地裡亂跑已經多久了？」

 

「妳當時不在場，娜塔莎，妳沒看到他做了多大犧牲才救了我們。」史帝夫說，因為他覺得他應該說些什麼。「我們對他有虧欠。」

 

「在我看來，那也不該是這樣還。不值得。」

 

「還有，你剛剛是 _哪根筋_ 不對，鷹眼？」史帝夫唾罵，順便轉移自己的注意力。「你連自衛本能都沒了嗎？剛才那樣有什麼意義？」

 

「他活該。這還算輕饒了，隊長，你也知道的。」克林特搖搖頭。「現在幫索爾找心理醫師會不會太晚？因為我很確定，如果洛基能自由進出你的心智，絕對能把你搞瘋。」

 

史帝夫麻木地點了點頭。他覺得全身發冷，又怒不可遏，但這一次，他的怒意不是衝著洛基而去，也不是洛基造成的。克林特方才的小把戲只讓他們錯失了要求洛基協助處理所謂永生獸威脅的機會。

 

福瑞想必不會太高興。

 

* * *

 

 

翌晨，在福瑞的辦公室裡，東尼坐在局長對面，腳擱在辦公桌上，雙手則鬆鬆地擺在腹部。清晨剛過，不過東尼已經戴上墨鏡，躲陽光像躲瘟神一樣。任何心智正常的人都不會在這麼早的時間醒來；神盾局這些人為什麼總在破曉的時候就起床？

 

局長像哨兵一樣站在辦公桌後，雙臂在背後交叉；他面相落地窗，望著日出照耀沙漠山丘。尼克緊繃的肩線讓東尼知道他最近的心情有多差。也讓他慶幸他在基地外另有落腳處，隨時可以開溜。身為顧問還是有些好處的。

 

「你確定這有必要嗎？」福瑞喃喃說道，展現出少見的遲疑。他說話時，沒有看向東尼。「我寧可聽羅曼諾夫的簡報，也不想處理這鳥事。」

 

「檢視這一個月來所蒐集到的數據，如果把一頭野生的永生獸考慮進去，一切就說得通了。這些東西總得從某個地方蹦出來，所以我們得搞清楚他們到底從哪來的。」東尼若有所思地摳著指甲。「還是你打算假設這事沒必要，等到發現你錯了，再來面對後果？」

 

福瑞往後瞥了沒精打采的東尼一眼。「那就著手進行吧。你最好有把握自己在做什麼。」

 

這人毫無信念啊。

 

東尼按下桌上電話的通話鍵。「瑪麗亞，請他們進來，謝謝。」

 

他感覺超讚，就像回到史塔克企業大樓，有一干人等能讓他成天呼來喚去。福瑞的辦公室雖然沒有他家的大，不過也不小了。他還在思鄉中，洛基已走進來，後面跟著兩名武裝守衛，然後是索爾。

 

尼克仍然沒有轉過身來，所以東尼代替他與兩位神祇打了招呼，朝身旁的空位指了指。洛基在史塔克旁邊的椅子坐下，索爾則移動他的座椅，充滿保護意味地緊貼著洛基座位，兩人近得膝蓋都要相觸了。

 

「你們知道我為什麼找你們來嗎？」尼克對窗拉長了聲音說道。他身旁的晨曦掩映，讓東尼覺得尼克彷彿籠罩在某種空靈的幻影裡。令人不安。

 

洛基瞧了史塔克一眼。「我想是與基地裡豢養的那頭野獸有關。」

 

福瑞似乎頓了頓，全身像假人一樣僵硬，然後又吸了口氣。「你認為我們為什麼要跟你討論這件事？」

 

洛基緊抿的唇隱約露出微笑。「你們這些無藥可救的米德加德人對於牠的來源一無所知，所以亟需比你們高等的我來指點迷津。」

 

東尼掙扎著不知是該皺眉還是咧嘴笑。確實，洛基的話是對全人類的侮慢，但任何有膽戳穿福瑞假面的人，基本上都能贏得他的幾分尊敬。何況魔法也不能算是 _真正_ 的知識，所以也許他的侮辱根本無關痛癢。

 

尼克轉過身，雙手仍揹在背後。「都猜中了。」

 

洛基瞄了索爾一眼，見索爾正低聲向東尼解釋些什麼，儘管距離如此近，卻聽不清楚。洛基翻了個白眼，而索爾決定替他發言：「他已經告訴我們關於永生獸的基本資訊，牠們的習性、能力了。如果你還想要更多──」

 

「謝謝你，索爾，我知道。」福瑞在辦公桌前坐下，拉開右邊底部的抽屜，拿出一個玻璃杯。「不過我們想請你弟弟先回答幾個問題，比如那些怪物最初究竟是 _如何_ 跑來這裡的。」

 

「目前為止，我們已經遇到兩隻了。」東尼插嘴道。「如果洛基的猜測沒錯，我們觀測到的數據也正確的話，外頭至少還有一隻在遊蕩。過去這六週以來出現的怪物比整個地球史上所記載的還要多了三隻，所以……」

 

「所以如果這是某種大爆發的開端，我們想追究成因。」福瑞倒了一小杯蘇格蘭威士忌，但他沒有拿來喝，也沒有遞給其他人。「牠們是如何來到地球的？」

 

洛基微笑，低頭看向自己的手。他僵硬的笑容逐漸化成愁容。「你們對我做了這些事情，我為什麼還要幫你們？」

 

「你對我們做了這些事情，我們為什麼不把你毀了？」福瑞怒目瞪視。「你差點害死巴頓與波茲小姐，或許我們該報你這恩情。」

 

「恩情，沒錯。」洛基唾罵。「我要把指甲掐進他皮膚底下， _剝開_ ──」

 

索爾用力握緊椅子的扶手，這是唯一透露他緊張情緒的跡象。「弟弟，朋友們：沒有必要爭執。」他求情般地看著洛基，續道：「你應該知道一些可以幫得上忙的資訊吧。是有一道裂隙，對不對？」

 

「很有可能。」洛基溫和地說。「這是唯一合理的說法，除非還有目前尚未現身，看起來也不存在的其他勢力。」

 

「所以永生獸危機會持續嗎？你有何看法？」

 

洛基嘆氣。「既然裂隙開在這裡，審慎作法是要預期會出現更多永生獸。也許還會出現其他更可怕的生物，端看這裂隙銜接的是哪個國界，以及它的開口有多大。」

 

「這些裂隙……」福瑞回應。「如何運作？」

 

「裂隙是各界之間的古老路徑。」索爾說。「有點類似太空中的拼裝步道。」

 

洛基補充道：「裂隙會在任何時空中隨機連結兩個以上的接點。彩虹橋說穿了也不過是比較進化、可靠，可以控制方向的裂隙，雖然其背後機制有些許差異。」

 

「裂隙會發出任何訊號嗎？比如光譜頻率？」

 

洛基搖頭。「我不這麼認為。只有在很狹窄的某些角度，才能感覺它們存在；任何其他位置都會讓裂隙看不見、摸不著。」洛基舉手至嘴邊，若有所思地以指節摩擦唇瓣。「如果這道最近重啟的裂隙原先已存在，其方位會被記載在地圖上，存放於阿斯加的圖書館中。但我不記得米德加德與永生獸的國界之間存有任何有紀錄的裂隙。」

 

「你的意思是，這是新的裂隙？」索爾問。

 

洛基點頭。「極有可能。不過，確實有辦法將裂隙關閉。甚至縫合。」他想了想，又補充道：「我猜你們也希望能將它封印。」

 

「所以你能夠找到它，還把它封起來？」東尼茫然地問。一切聽起來都好得不可思議。

 

「當然要有報酬。比如拿掉這項圈。」

 

福瑞渾身一僵。「門都沒有。」

 

「那我建議你們另請高明。」洛基冷漠回答。

 

「你說沒有具體證據可以證明裂隙存在，這似乎有點太方便了。」尼克手舉起尚未飲用的酒杯朝洛基一指。「我認為你是打算扯個謊，甩掉項圈後立刻開溜，這是你的拿手好戲。」

 

「我可以保證留下。」洛基說，但他止不住臉上意味深長的笑。

 

「聽著。」東尼收回放在福瑞辦公桌上的腳，滿臉認真地開口。「你能理解我們的處境吧？我們需要你的協助，但不能放你自由。你會馬上逃──」

 

「如果他立誓不逃──」索爾插嘴，但洛基纖細的手滑上他手背，打住他。

 

「──我們也明白，如果不能得到回報，你也不想幫我們。」東尼雙掌舉在胸前，狂熱地比手畫腳。「我在想：你讓我們知道你需要用到哪些頻率的能力來定位並封閉裂隙，我就調整項圈的過濾器，開放那段頻率給你。這比不上你全副法力，我知道，而且比起你原本習慣的強度，只剩這麼一點魔法，感覺想必有點糟糕，不過總比沒有好。」

 

福瑞瞥了東尼一眼；他接下來要說的這句話似乎讓他感到極端痛苦。「如果你確實協助合作，之後也許會再開放更寬的頻率段。」

 

洛基翻白眼。「所以如果我當個聽話的乖小孩，就可以拿回我的玩具囉？」

 

「沒錯。」福瑞面無表情地說。

 

洛基面色陰沉。

 

「我們會貫徹答應你的條件。」東尼聳聳肩。「人格擔保？」

 

「我會確保他們信守承諾。」索爾補充道，語氣堅定得讓福瑞與東尼彷彿成了壞人一樣。

 

洛基伸指壓住太陽穴，心中似乎正天人交戰。索爾欺近他耳邊低聲說了些什麼，洛基搖頭，急促地低聲回覆。索爾堅持己見，而洛基極不耐煩地嘆了口氣，伸手粗魯把哥哥的臉往旁推開。

 

洛基以訓練有素的禮貌言詞答道：「我會考慮你們的提議，並在一天內答覆。」

 

索爾喜逐顏開，福瑞瞥了史塔克一眼，而史塔克聳肩道：「可以接受。」

 

他們全數站起，守衛護送洛基走出福瑞辦公室；索爾正想跟上，但局長舉手請他稍等。

 

直到三人獨處，尼克才開口：「據說前幾週你私自將洛基偷帶出基地外。」

 

索爾看向東尼，而東尼避開他的視線；他不是告密者，不過要讓索爾相信他的清白，難啊……

 

「我不過是認為該給洛基機會──」

 

「安靜。」福瑞低吼，而索爾立即住口。「我不管你怎會認為未經我許可就把受羈押的犯人帶走也不成問題。老實說，我想破頭也想不出這件事哪裡沒有問題。你在這裡，就是團隊的一份子。說明白點，你是 _我的_ 團隊的一份子。下次再讓我抓到你這樣幫他，後果可就不堪設想。不、准、忘、記。」

 

索爾緊抿唇，但除此之外，對於福瑞的發言，他反應相當平靜。「我不會。」

 

東尼不確定索爾的意思是他不會再幫洛基，或他不會忘記，不過現在問也太遲了。索爾倉促離開，一心只想距離他們越遠越好，頓時間，房內只剩東尼和福瑞。他們靜靜坐著，氣氛沉重。

 

「我不喜歡這情況。」福瑞終於開口。他從斟滿的酒杯裡啜飲了一口，而東尼突然極度渴望喝酒。「洛基不告訴我們他的能力、他的情報，卻不用承擔任何後果。他越來越無賴了；我們不能繼續讓他隨心所欲。」

 

東尼面色凝重。「如果把他關進監獄裡，就不能再放他出來。若是這樣，之後想要他或索爾配合我們，是難如登天。」

 

「洛基不可信任。他隨時會背叛我們。」

 

「我懂。」東尼長嘆。「我知道你們都覺得我不懂，不過我真的懂。可是我們還有別的選擇嗎，尼克？他手中握有我們需要的資訊。我們大可把他當實驗鼠一樣關進單行道迷宮裡，但我們無法逼他走迷宮啊。我們非得找到某個把柄來逼他幫我們不可。」

 

「總之，那個項圈，可別搞砸了，安東尼。如果他成功逃脫，我們就會錯失關閉這道危險跨次元橋梁的最佳機會。我不希望你把這件事情當成兒戲。」

 

東尼嘆氣。「我鞠躬盡瘁，死而後已，長官。」

 

「終於啊。」福瑞露出疲憊的微笑。

 

* * *

 

 

當晚，聽完羅曼諾夫的簡報後，索爾到空無一人的訓練場發洩情緒，空手赤拳猛烈攻擊沙包假人。

 

福瑞的提議仍在他心頭，彷彿一池沁涼的水，平靜無波，但若靠得太近、心情太激動，就會掀起波瀾。這是他期待已久的開端，千載難逢的機會，讓洛基能向復仇者證明自己並非他們以為的只有一個面向的壞人。洛基與索爾正在修補彼此的關係，而如今，弟弟有機會讓其他人知道，儘管他曾墮落，他仍然心智堅強、見解深刻，且足智多謀。洛基是九界間最優秀的巫師，就算他總愛自我懷疑，且有不少缺點，他仍是索爾希望能與其並肩作戰的少數人之一。

 

索爾已脫去披風及盔甲，露出光裸手臂，方便動作。他壓低單肩，往前出拳，重擊在假人胸口。索爾腳步輕盈，仿效羅傑斯教他的拳擊姿勢，接著又變換成巴頓擅長的招式緊湊的以色列近身格鬥術。他的四肢逐漸伸展開來，接連迅速重擊假人的頭與胸，每一擊都帶來通體舒暢的滿足感。

 

「你的肩膀還是太低。」身後傳來一個聲音，因為距離而帶點回聲，索爾放慢步伐。

 

「養成習慣了，弟弟。」他高聲回答，但沒回頭看。「我會盡量改。」

 

洛基並未立即走進索爾視線範圍內；他在後頭逗留了好一會兒，旁觀著索爾繼續他那無意識的常規訓練。不過，洛基最終還是在索爾左方數碼外的黑色低沙發上坐下，雙腿盤起，手裡拿著陶瓷杯和一疊紙。

 

他仍不願穿他的盔甲，甚至把盔甲丟掉，只為了氣索爾，而索爾尚未習慣看弟弟穿著米德加德衣裝到處走。他往旁瞟，想要不動聲色，卻相當明顯地觀察洛基動靜。

 

「你老是在讀東西。」終於，索爾結束對沙包的假動作攻擊，若有所思地說。「你在讀什麼？」

 

「史塔克實驗室裡的報告。」洛基啜了口杯中蒸氣騰騰的飲料──索爾猜測應該是茶──接著頓了頓，杯子仍舉在面前。「看來，他已重建了他的鋼鐵裝了。還有，我無法理解他們為什麼這麼迫切的想要我幫忙；他們目前的數據資料是有點分散、不連貫，不過他們得出的假設理論已經足以讓他們獨立尋找並封閉裂隙了。」

 

索爾大笑。「或許吧，不過我們的團隊得花好幾年的功夫，你只要眨個眼就能做到了。」片刻後，他又開口道：「你偷東西別告訴我，洛基。」

 

「我給你添的麻煩讓你後悔了？」

 

索爾聳聳肩，又出手揍了沙包一拳。「你去哪裡都會帶來麻煩，弟弟。唯一的差別在於那麻煩是不是你有意造成的。」

 

「你真有雅量。」

 

兩人間一陣靜默，空曠房裡只剩索爾的拳擊聲。

 

洛基現在對他如此疏遠，讓索爾難以想像，不過昨夜，他倆還同床共枕。今晨索爾醒來，只見洛基坐在他房內書櫃前的地板上，盤著光裸的腿，安靜閱讀奧丁送給索爾的書。

 

索爾看著洛基瀏覽那本手記的泛黃內頁，眉間微帶哀傷，蒼白手指摩娑嘴唇，專心汲取父親的一字一句。索爾忍不住問洛基為何對該書如此有興趣，洛基避而不答，只取笑索爾房內居然藏有書籍，佯裝意外索爾竟會閱讀；接著洛基不停將話題岔開又岔開，讓索爾完全忘了最初的疑問。

 

索爾忘是忘了，不過他本也不愛向洛基追問細節。他寧願不知道弟弟為什麼一天冷淡疏遠，隔天又變得和藹可親。洛基的情緒總是善變，內心的波瀾深沉而漠然，就算偶有溫柔情緒，十次中也只會表現一次。但在那些日子裡，索爾願意忘卻兩人間長年累積的痛楚。

 

「你知道凡人把我的權杖放哪兒了嗎？他們一直沒有還我。」洛基似乎語氣輕鬆，不過索爾逐漸習慣從弟弟字裡行間聽出他的真意。

 

「查抄來的武器都收在基地內的特別管制區。你不必擔心。」

 

「永生獸呢？沒做實驗的時候，都關在哪裡？」

 

索爾咬唇。「在科學部的禁區裡。」

 

「我想也是。」洛基點點頭，放下手邊空杯。「那個大廳老是擠滿了人。」

 

索爾輕笑。「這些米德加德人把永生獸當寵物，而不是怪獸。」

 

「蠢材。或許他們喜歡身邊押著囚犯的感覺吧。」

 

洛基話中酸味讓索爾放慢動作，瞥了弟弟一眼，考慮著是否要討論此事，不過弟弟的表情仍然淡漠。洛基繼續盯著手中文件，拇指漫不經心地描摩著下唇。

 

索爾停下對沙包的攻擊，退後一步，正面看向洛基。他有點猶豫，但有些話不吐不快。「你考慮過他們的提議了沒有，洛基？復仇者言出必行，而且如果你選擇協助我們，我猜他們會願意提供你更多報償。」

 

洛基抿嘴，神情不悅。「我們早已談過此事，索爾。別再說了。」

 

「我們可以像以前在阿斯加一樣，在九界間遊蕩冒險。」

 

「我似乎只記得你害我們捲入各種麻煩，而不僅止於製造麻煩。」洛基嘆口氣，撫平面前文件。「那段往昔是你的光輝歲月，索爾，它不屬於我。那不是我會選擇的人生。」

 

「我們可以在一起。」索爾靜靜說，讓他的情緒沁入他的語句。「我們可以重新開始。」

 

「你為什麼這麼想要逃避過去？」

 

索爾微微笑。「你為什麼認為我們一定會重蹈覆轍？」

 

洛基抿嘴，伸直長腿，坐起身。「我可以考慮他們的提議，哥哥，但我要你為我做一件事。」他的手反常地不斷動來動去，先順了順墨黑髮絲，又撫摩光裸後頸。「把永生獸給我，索爾。牠很稀有，目前還很溫和，尚未發展出狂暴習性，不過牠很快就會變──」

 

不。別讓這件事成為洛基對他敞開心房的唯一原因，別讓他再被引誘、利用了。

 

「你該不會認為、」索爾開口，但洛基的眼神讓他打住話頭。洛基雙眼圓睜，極端不滿地瞪著哥哥。「 _不行_ 。另外那隻永生獸才剛害──」

 

「要不是那些凡人擋路，我原本可以輕而易舉殺了牠的。」洛基有些激動。「如果沒有他們來干擾，我早就吸乾牠的精華──」

 

「你沒聽見我說的話嗎？」索爾握拳大力比劃。他迅速大步走向洛基，沙包被忘在原地。「我不要你冒這個險，這不值得，不要像上一次──」

 

「我就跟你說了，那場能量爆裂只是意外──」

 

「你不能要我再一次看你自取滅亡還袖手旁觀──」

 

「噢，別擺出一副你真的很在乎的樣子。我對你而言不過是床伴，你還要忙著討好那些凡人──」

 

索爾來不及思考，已經出手拽住洛基前襟。他把洛基壓在沙發上，使弟弟發出一聲驚喘。索爾欺近洛基，堅硬不屈的手臂仍緊抓著弟弟衣襟，艱難的呼吸氣息填滿了兩人間的靜默。

 

他將額頭抵上洛基額頭。「我不要再失去你了。」索爾輕聲說，他的告白沙啞而低沉。「我沒辦法再承受了。」

 

索爾放軟氣力，但儘管洛基不再被壓制，他也沒有移動的打算。洛基雙手環上索爾手腕，這舉動在目前情況下似乎親暱得出奇，接著他施了點力，把索爾拖到沙發上他身旁。洛基細長的手指輕撫索爾眉頭，將髮絲自他臉上撥開，沿著他的鬍渣往下，停在下巴處，而索爾感覺到短暫的安慰。

 

洛基靠近他，氣息在索爾耳殼外，溫暖而輕盈。「誰說你擁有過我了？」

 

索爾渾身一縮，但洛基的手將他禁錮在原處，逼他直視自己；他在洛基眼裡瞧見挑釁的情緒，洛基微啟的唇則隱約拉出一抹邪笑。洛基略嫌蠻橫地抓著索爾下巴搖了搖。「我們不是朋友，索爾。我們也不是家人、不是同袍，我們只不過存在於此時此刻。我會跟你上床，但也就這樣了。你不能擁有我，我不會允許的。」

 

洛基的謊言讓索爾皺起眉，他移開洛基的手，握在掌心，壓向自己頰邊，接著吻上那抹令人為之氣結的邪笑，想以吻覆蓋掉他的笑，以吻告訴洛基別再對這麼嚴肅的事情開玩笑。索爾吻著洛基，彷彿這樣就能改變他的主意，彷彿弟弟是會把別人的需求至於自己的需要之前的人。

 

洛基似乎早已猜到索爾會如此反應，因為他立刻熱情回應，雙手來回摩娑索爾下顎，強而有力的手指伸向索爾金髮。他張開雙唇迎接索爾需索無度的舌，這舉動在兩人的沉淪中備感熟悉。洛基發出呻吟，收緊雙手，把哥哥拉近，沉浸在他所散發出的體熱中。

 

索爾向前欺近，將洛基沿著沙發放倒，手指深深陷入洛基大腿，把弟弟的腿環上自己腰間，下身相抵。洛基輕輕嘆息，任索爾擺布，身體舒適地環抱索爾，彷彿很想念他壓在自己身上的重量。而索爾希望如此；他希望這樣的姿勢是洛基永遠不會厭倦的。

 

「你的味道……」索爾呻吟，但洛基迅速輕咬他一口，止住他的思緒。原先被迫隱匿的怒意、憎惡、慾望、恐懼，像是重見天日的陳年烈酒。索爾的手遊走在洛基光裸頸項，滑過胸口，沿著肋骨往下再往下，緊摟住腰間，把洛基抱個滿懷。他的手曾沿這條路徑探索過無數次，卻每次都有新發現。

 

洛基扯下索爾長褲，手往內褲裡探去，掌心揉捏索爾臀瓣，指尖沿著臀縫游移，輕劃過他的入口，而索爾低哼了一聲，腰臀隨之擺動，唇瓣則摩娑著洛基肩膀。洛基格格輕笑，又按了按，索爾下身往前一頂，略帶報復意味地張口朝他凝脂般的肌膚咬下，引得洛基發出嘶嘆。

 

「別鬧了，你這愛挑逗人的傢伙。」索爾抵著洛基喉頭呢喃，而洛基笑開懷，手溜上索爾後腰，往下壓。

 

索爾拉扯弟弟身上衣物，手指滑過洛基腹部，嫻熟將他的長褲褪去。索爾擺動軀體，讓兩人完全貼合在一起，下身相接之處傳來深沉的、誘人的摩擦感受。洛基低吟，在索爾懷裡弓起身，讓兩人靠得更近。

 

「我想要像這樣，一次又一次。」索爾吐息，後又吸吮著乳白色的肌膚。「永遠都不夠。」

 

「你真是暴露狂。」索爾更堅持地往下磨蹭，讓洛基的笑聲岔了氣，成了呻吟。「你根本一點自制力也沒有。我們一定要在你的床之外的每個地方都睡過一輪嗎？」

 

「求你。」索爾在吻與吻間呢喃，深陷於自己思緒中。「接受他們的提議，洛基。加入我這邊。留在我身邊，跟我平起平坐。」

 

在索爾懷中，洛基身子輕微僵硬；他收回雙手，膝蓋夾緊索爾，減緩他的速度。「你知道我最不能忍受的是什麼嗎？」洛基貼在索爾耳邊輕語；臂膀環上寬闊的雙肩，隨著下半身每一次緩慢磨蹭，他的指甲也斷斷續續搔刮索爾的盔甲。「是這整個地方，索爾，實在太沉悶乏味了；無止盡地扮演乖小孩、容忍這些人……無趣得令我心神呆滯。我到目前為止一直在忍耐，都快忍不下去了，又怎麼可能會考慮永久留下來。」

 

「自那次永生獸攻擊以來，日子確實平靜了不少，不過我們平時常要面對各式各樣有趣的威脅。」索爾低喃，吸吮洛基肩頸交接處，又以牙齒留下痕跡，洛基嗚咽。索爾手鑽進黑髮裡，調整洛基頭的角度，讓他的咽喉暴露在索爾想要的位置。「而且我們還有其他的基地，也有新的人、新的地方可以探索，只要你願意。」他笑了笑。「你自己一個人還能找到更有趣的事情做嗎？」

 

「當然，我可以找來各種有趣的事情供你打鬥啊，哥哥。」洛基扯開發紅的唇，咧嘴而笑，接著輕咬索爾嘴唇，索爾內心浪濤洶湧，害他兩腳發軟，拖著他往黑暗面去。

 

索爾再次吻他，以唇舌擠掉弟弟的挑釁言詞。「你忘了還有項圈……」他呢喃道，但突然停頓，心一沉。他往後退開，手抓住洛基的髮，粗魯將他壓進沙發裡。索爾瞥向弟弟裸露的蒼白咽喉。

 

項圈不在上頭。

 

被壓制的洛基抬眼凝視，瞳孔擴張，紅潤的嘴唇隱約拉成一條難以解讀的弧線。

 

索爾心跳幾乎要停止。「你是什麼時候……？」

 

但洛基伸手在咽喉前一揮，在隱隱約約的煙霧中，項圈重新出現。「你比較喜歡這樣，是嗎？被束縛的我對你而言比較誘人嗎？」

 

索爾不置可否。「你使用幻覺的能力增強了，才有辦法完全掩蓋項圈。」

 

「是啊，哥哥。一定是這樣。」

 

「你這是什麼意思？」索爾有些動搖。

 

洛基略略掙扎。「好了，索爾，老實說，我很了解你的性癖，但除了順從滿足之外，我還得被銬著才行嗎？」洛基環抱索爾，拱起身，柔柔地在索爾耳邊嘆息，聲調帶著氣音，以及偽裝的熱情：「嗯嗯，對，索爾， _還要_ ──喔 _好棒_ ，求你，再用力一點──噢天哪，哥哥， _啊啊嗯_ ，你好 _大_ ──」

 

索爾頓覺羞恥，往後退縮，但洛基不讓他躲。他扯住索爾的金髮，兇狠地吻他，舌頭強勢入侵哥哥毫無準備的嘴，身體緊貼，用力磨蹭。罪惡的愉悅感受令索爾忍不住悶哼。洛基的牙齒不停嚙咬索爾唇瓣，直到舌尖傳來鐵鏽味。

 

索爾將洛基推開，情緒大壞；他用手背抹嘴，發現出了血。

 

洛基毫不猶豫地自索爾懷中溜走；他在沙發上退開一段距離，平復自己的呼吸，穿好長褲，撫平上衣，手指輕撫紅腫的雙唇，別過臉。

 

倆人間一陣僵持，而當洛基再度開口時，他的語氣決絕，表情嚴肅，小心築起的心防再也檔不住壓抑已久的話語。

 

「告訴我吧，索爾。」洛基嗓音低沉、溫柔而滑溜。「你沉醉在白日夢裡，幻想我接受了凡人條件之後，未來是怎樣的劇情？我是在跟羅傑斯討論戰略嗎？還是在史塔克的實驗室裡設計裝備呢？」洛基舔舔唇，語氣轉硬。「 _不對_ ，依你的品味而言，這樣的想法太難以接受了，對吧。我應該是在髒亂的戰場上吧，緊跟在你身畔，你我享受著將敵人砸得腦漿四溢的每一刻。 _那_ 才是你偏愛的幻想，索爾，你愛幻想我跟你一樣喜歡漫無目的的砸或揍或踢或咬 _任何_ 擋在我們面前的蠢東西。告訴我，我說中了嗎？」

 

索爾藏不住他受傷的眼神，因為他總是無法不看向洛基，但他咬緊牙根，不發一語。索爾脆弱的希望不可能熬過弟弟殘忍的唇舌。

 

「噢，我親愛的、可人的、美麗的 _哥哥_ 。」洛基語調危險，滑膩而感傷地續道。「真抱歉。你的白日夢根本沒走那麼遠，是吧？你忙著品味我倆的感天動地大團圓。」他不懷好意地挨近索爾。「告訴我，當我為過去誤入歧途而懺悔，並承認你一直都是對的，這時我們是不是手牽著手？你的凡人同袍們是不是微笑著招呼我，把我當成可信賴的朋友？母后和父王是不是祝福我倆的選擇？而我們是不是終於得到幸福了，索爾？」

 

索爾渾身一縮，洛基有如窒息般，發出嘲諷而痛苦的笑聲，接著咬唇制止自己。他朝索爾伸手，眼神渙散，手有些顫抖地將一綹金髮塞往索爾耳後。他的大拇指往下滑過索爾染血的唇。

 

在洛基抽手之前，索爾握住了他。「弟弟，你的煩擾……」他增加音量，讓自己聽起來比實際還堅強。「我求你，洛基：你要知道這些擔憂不只你有。我也心痛，有時候我簡直無法承受。」

 

但洛基的表情已經冷硬，他的防備再次築起，語氣淡漠，收回手。「是 _你_ 讓凡人介入我們之間的，索爾，不是我。拆散我們的是你的盟友。你要知道，你只要離開他們，我就可能跟你走；你也要知道，你遲早得做出選擇。」

 

「你心裡明白我的答案是什麼。」

 

「我曾經知道。」洛基雙眼閃爍；嘴唇噘起。「現在不確定了。」

 

而這話比弟弟任何尖酸挖苦的嘲諷都要傷人。

 

洛基起身將走，但索爾粗魯抓住他手臂，讓唯一敢說出口的想法脫口而出。「不要以為我忘記你說過的話了，弟弟。別去招惹永生獸。」

 

「我已經把所知全告訴你了。」洛基輕聲說，報復般將手臂用力抽回。「現在，我建議你想辦法阻止我。」

 

索爾不悅地看著洛基編織幻象，那女性形體極有可能是他故意選來激怒索爾的。他看見洛基綠眸中一陣毫無防備的顫動，接著女子的棕眼取代了碧綠；洛基舔了舔紅唇，化成幻影的他傲慢自信走過索爾身旁，拒絕與他眼神相交或者停下腳步，頭也不回地離開。

 

胸口仍心跳劇烈的索爾只花一時半刻抱頭沮喪，之後轉移注意力到洛基沒帶走的文件上。他簡單瀏覽，發現裡面全是空白頁。索爾又皺起眉，伸手梳亂頭髮。

 

洛基。想要理解他，是這般費力。

 

索爾的心已不在訓練上，他執起神錘動身回房，沉重的心非常明白洛基不會再回他的房間來了。

 

 

（未完待續）


	7. Abscond Again (Come Undone)

Chapter 7: 再次潛逃（任其崩毀）

 

 

索爾醒來，聽見走廊傳來爭吵聲。這不是什麼新鮮事了，雖然平常的吵鬧聲晚些才會開始；當大家全員到齊，基地裡總會充滿拌嘴的聲音，通常是史塔克或巴頓挑了個當天他們特別想針對的人進行唇槍舌戰。因此，一開始索爾對外面的聲音不太在意，直到他走向擁擠的走廊，發現兩名守衛正給洛基上銬，另有三位探員在洛基簡陋的房內翻箱倒櫃。

 

「這是在做什麼？」索爾低沉地說，推開群眾往前走，介入兩位守衛之間，他魁梧的體格就這樣擠在藏著弟弟目前僅有家當的寒酸房間裡。

 

簡易的窄床床架已被扯下，床包、棉被扒光，床墊更遭開腸剖肚。洛基櫥櫃的抽屜全被拉出來丟在地上，其他私人物品一樣四散滿地。破碎的各種瑣碎贓物在水泥地板上排成列，在室內唯一一個燈泡的光亮底下閃爍，有如碎玻璃，而探員們正檢視、整理著這團混亂，小心翼翼自其中挑揀出碎紙，堆成一疊。

 

洛基的殘餘盔甲下半掩著一張揉皺的紙，索爾彎腰撿起，驚訝發現那是張他看過的照片，雖然照面中，珍的那一半不見了。索爾想不透洛基是從哪裡拿來這張照片的；他以為這些照片早被丟掉了。

 

索爾轉而面朝離他最近的探員。「你們為什麼搜他房間？為什麼又把他銬起來？」

 

「昨夜發生了些事情。」她回覆道，頭盔後面的臉面無表情。「您應該直接問福瑞局長。」

 

索爾望向洛基，臉上滿是困惑。「你做了什麼嗎，弟弟？」

 

守衛略嫌粗暴地推洛基沿著長廊走開，而洛基表情仍然緊繃，難以解讀。索爾瞧見他頸上的項圈，只是他仍然無法安心。

 

「福瑞想跟您談談。」探員又說了一次，語氣低沉而嚴肅。

 

於是索爾等著，這段期間，整個基地流傳著各種流言蜚語。當天下午，他接到福瑞召開臨時簡報會議的通知，胸口仍低低地悶燒著怒火，與其他隊友一起抵達主廳。大家在這開放式空間裡的沙發、座椅上聚集入座；東尼與小辣椒擠在一張太小的椅子上，羅傑斯、巴頓、羅曼諾夫則癱坐在沙發上。索爾遠遠落在眾人後方，背貼著近門的牆，看來似乎想趁沒人注意時偷溜。

 

福瑞迅速為大家簡報永生獸實驗的細節以及史塔克對策有何進展，不過大家心照不宣，知道福瑞今日召集團隊的真正目的並不在此。索爾與眾人一樣心裡有數，且知道這一定跟洛基有關，於是他做足心理準備，等待局長發動攻勢。

 

福瑞開口時，用的是宣布最終消息的那種沉重口氣。「我們從洞穴裡抄出的長矛不見了。」

 

一陣沉寂。

 

「何時不見的？」史帝夫小聲問。「怎麼會不見？」

 

福瑞搖頭。「長矛是由考森的武裝小隊監管。今晨四點左右，守衛倒下，長矛也消失了。監視系統捕捉到一陣閃爍，就發生在守衛倒地與長矛消失兩件事之間。長矛原先還在，然後一道閃光，接著就沒看到長矛了。」

 

「洛基。」羅曼諾夫沉吟，巴頓頷首。

 

「毫無疑問，一定是他。」

 

索爾皺眉；她倆與他弟弟相處的時間最短，對洛基的看法卻已經相當負面。

 

「我不得不同意。」尼克承認道。他倚著桌子，手臂在胸前交叉。「除非有人站出來承認其實自己懷有深藏不露的無影手絕技，否則我們目前的最大嫌疑人就是洛基。」

 

「可是他的項圈、」東尼的臉皺成一團。「我們目前的所有測試結果都顯示他的項圈運作如常。他可以變幻術，但也僅此而已。」

 

「別再跳針了，史塔克。」克林特咕噥。「還記得他朝我們丟過來的匕首嗎？還有那個黑色長鞭之類的東西？」

 

「洛基也曾闖空門過。」史帝夫自言自語。「何況那條鞭子可是之前沒見過的，東尼：他的幻象以前從來不曾影響身邊的空間，至少影響程度沒有這麼大。他有可能用幻影來騙過攝影機嗎？」

 

「我不知道，但是他應該是嘗試亂用他現有的法力，混合起來──」

 

「我很不想這麼說，東尼，但或許你搞錯了。」娜塔莎回應道。「假設項圈無法正常阻絕他的法力，假設他找到方式繞過項圈的阻隔，或者──但願不是如此──或者阻力已經 _消失_ 了，那我們根本無從知道他目前有什麼能耐。」

 

索爾搖頭。「你們忘了一件很簡單的事情，朋友們：假如項圈失效，假如我弟弟成功更改，或者移除了項圈，他又何必留在基地？」這是他在深夜裡質問自己的問題，腦中不斷重複洛基施展在項圈上的幻象。

 

「他留下來是因為他需要我們幫他把項圈拿掉。」東尼同意道。「如果項圈失效，他早就發動攻擊，奪走鑰匙，消失無蹤了。」

 

「所以也許他已經找到鑰匙──」

 

「──我可以擔保他還沒，我百分之百 _保證_ ，絕對不可能──」

 

「好啦，那我們可以愚蠢地假設項圈有在運作，好棒棒，但小娜說得沒錯：我們還是不知道洛基的法力受到哪些限制，不是嗎，史塔克？」東尼心不甘情不願地點頭，於是克林特嗤笑。「哇靠，大哥，他都做了這麼多壞事，你怎麼能繼續拖延？這可是攸關我們的人身安全耶。」

 

「唉呀，真慚愧我沒時間一一詢問洛基他還有那些法術是 _沒有_ 用來奪我們性命的；我現在馬上去問，反正我手上有張超方便的清單，列出歷史上存在過的每一道咒語──」

 

「那就調高項圈的頻率啊，大哥，阻斷所有的基礎──」

 

「──那就有可能弱化洛基，甚至殺死他──」

 

「說點我比較關心的。」

 

索爾低吼，向前踏了幾步。「請你尊重阿斯加之子，弓箭手；輪不到你來審判──」

 

「喔，你他媽的饒了我吧，索爾。那傢伙活該受苦，何況我才不要傻傻地等到他哪天無聊又開始發瘋亂殺──」

 

「寶貝，冷靜──」

 

「我不是想打斷這麼 _愉快_ 的談話。」小辣椒高聲插嘴，雙手往兩旁張開。「但猜測與推論不能解決問題。大家都同意偷矛的是洛基，對吧？那有人能告訴我 _為什麼_ 他想拿走長矛呢？」

 

索爾不願面對真相，但他不得不說。「洛基的目的──也就是他的魔法──被史塔克的項圈竊走了。雖然長矛只是拙劣的補償，但他當然想找點東西來替代他失去的法力，就算是武器也好。」

 

「你在幫他說話。」娜塔莎朝索爾挑起一道細眉，但索爾無視她。

 

「我還能說什麼呢？你們把洛基的房間弄得天翻地覆，卻一無所獲。」

 

「我們發現基地維安的機密文件。」福瑞反駁。「誰知道他還手中還有哪些不是白紙黑字的資訊？」他垂下眼，坦白道：「假如項圈壞了，我不清楚他為什麼選擇留下，或者他為什麼拿走長矛，又要如何用長矛來對付我們。但洛基擁有最充分的動機去偷竊長矛，所以我們必須把他視為主要嫌疑人。」他深呼吸，字斟句酌。「我們目前將他安置在管制房裡，直到長矛再度出現，或者他供出長矛的下落。」

 

「我還以為你們米德加德人追求公平與榮譽。」索爾譏刺。「這不是正義。我弟弟只是承擔你們失敗的代罪羔羊。」

 

「是 _你我_ 的失敗，索爾。」福瑞駁斥。「我們先前對他的本性視而不見，太過寬容、鄉愿。」他轉而面向東尼與小辣椒。「某些人甚至忘記洛基事實上是我們殘忍冷血的敵人。不是朋友，也不是什麼需要我們關心、其實想幫我們的『可憐的傢伙』，他是唯恐天下不亂、一意孤行的瘋子。」

 

「阿門。」克林特咕噥。

 

福瑞皺眉，轉向索爾，小心翼翼道：「他不是你該保護的人。」

 

遠處一聲悶雷。索爾低吼：「他永遠都是我該保護的人。」

 

福瑞搖搖頭，似乎早已料到索爾的反應。「我希望大家都注意看看有沒有長矛的下落，好嗎？如果史塔克說的沒錯，洛基的法力仍受到限制，那他一定是把矛藏在基地某處了。找到長矛，歸還原位，之後我們或許才能稍微正常運作一點。」

 

「那裂隙呢？」東尼搖手問道。「現在洛基被關在監獄裡，我們要怎麼找到裂隙，把它封閉起來？」

 

「先前的提案已失效。」福瑞語氣尖銳。「擬個新的計畫，不要再把他考慮進來。」

 

「你是在開完──」史塔克說，但索爾實在無法忍受這場鬧劇了。

 

索爾扯開門，大步離開，福瑞跟其他人完全來不及反應。他的步伐不曾稍歇，直到來到基地的管制區，簡短與守衛說了幾句話後，立刻走向押著弟弟的牢房。

 

洛基坐在固定在牢房牆上的光滑白色長凳上，雙手在強化玻璃上畫著各種圖樣，薄唇拉成一條不悅的直線。索爾不停往前走，一拳揍上玻璃窗，洛基這才稍稍瞥了他一眼，接著又低下視線，看著他畫出來的一個個精巧的圓，將其抹除。

 

「洛基，你又做了什麼好事？明知道會有這般後果，為何還盜走長矛？」

 

弟弟的笑容彷彿聽到十分有趣的笑話。「你聽信了他們的臆測，是吧？」

 

「沒有人能像你一樣操控空間。」索爾板著臉回答。「長矛就在他們眼前憑空消失。」

 

「那我是用哪種魔法做到的呢，嗯？」洛基沿著長凳滑向索爾，接著指了指頸上項圈。「告訴我，我究竟是如何犯下你說的罪行？冰霜或幻影可都無法移動長矛的。」

 

索爾漲紅著臉，心煩意亂。「我不清楚細節，但我就是 _知道_ 。這事完全是你的風格。」他前近了點，額頭靠上抵著玻璃的前臂，低聲說：「把矛歸還，他們就會放你自由。」

 

「噢，索爾。難道你真以為你那些凡人提供的微薄報償可以滿足我？我原本就是被 _禁錮_ 在此，哥哥。」洛基嗤笑，垂下眼。「我目前的處境不過是反映我這些日子以來的真實身分：你們的禁臠。監禁我的是牢籠、鎖鏈，還是項圈，根本沒有差別。無論你如何選擇遺忘，事實是我之所以身在此地，並非出自我的抉擇。」

 

罪惡感爬上索爾心頭，使他顫抖。「我不是有意──」

 

「你不是，我知道。」洛基呢喃，溫柔語氣是虛偽的甜蜜。「然而你還是放任它發生在我身上。一如以往，你的本意是出自高貴情操，但是你啊，索爾，比起任何人， _你最清楚_ 自己的能力被剝奪，看得到卻摸不著的感受。結果你不但沒有幫我，還利用我的困境追求你想要的事物，欣喜接收項圈帶給你的好處。」

 

「我……我很抱歉，洛基。」索爾囁嚅著閃避洛基視線。「我應該更努力爭取你的自由，我知道，但我太貪婪，只想……」索爾顫顫巍巍呼了口氣。 _我只想把握原就不屬於我的事物_ 。他嚥了嚥，續道：「但你不必如此發洩情緒。事情還有轉圜餘地，弟弟。其他人們，他們開始對你刮目相看了。你還有機會加入我們。」

 

「那就更有理由破壞這個機會。」

 

索爾真希望他能走進牢房；他希望能把弟弟搖醒，讓他認清自己正在犯下錯誤。但洛基在他可觸及的範圍之外，搆不著，因此索爾忍下所有話語，改而咒罵。「所以就這樣了？這只是另一個機會來證明你有多麼令人厭惡？」

 

「我用不著長矛。」洛基稍稍讓步，開始摳起不存在的指甲垢。「笨重的東西。匕首順手多了。」

 

索爾不相信他。「我求你改變主意吧，洛基。你屬於善良的一方。我這一方。」索爾的結論很蹩腳。接著，他往前靠近了些，聲音壓低。「你這麼做是因為我，對不對？因為我不肯放棄你？」

 

「你說完了嗎？」洛基往上瞟了他一眼，但視線很快又轉回手上，彷彿認為他的雙手有趣多了。

 

這就是如繩索般緊密纏繞他倆頸項的真相：他們認識彼此最深、最久，然而這一切如此輕易便成了枉然。

 

索爾自牢籠退開，手從已溫熱的玻璃窗上垂下。「我無法理解你，弟弟。」他終於承認，字字句句的苦澀令他咬牙切齒。「我多希望我能懂你，但我無法……我無法跟上你那毀滅性的思考邏輯。」

 

洛基露出真心的微笑。「而我還以為你永遠學不乖呢；你真是令我感到 _驕傲_ 呀，哥哥。」

 

索爾離開，步伐短促，整日勉強佯裝出來的冷靜很快便敗給怒意。他氣沖沖邁過走廊，往訓練場去。在那裡，不過一夜之前，他還滿心期待，且偷得了他非常需要的擁抱。如今，他怒目瞪著裡頭所有探員，直到偌大的訓練場完全淨空，只剩他一人。神錘飛進他手中，而他毫不留情，凶狠將沙包假人打倒在水泥地上，陣陣閃電沿著他的雙臂閃爍。

 

索爾不停攻擊，直到空虛的氣息令他胸膛起伏，疲勞使他身體顫抖，直到他四周的假人全都化為一堆堆的黑灰塵埃，這才放軟跪倒，額頭抵著冰涼的地板，又一次質問自己為何如此重視這樣視他如草芥的人，為何讓自己被虛妄的承諾所誘惑，最後反遭現實打擊。

 

外頭，遠方雷聲隆隆，雨滴砸在塵土飛揚的山丘上。

 

暴風雨終於襲來。

 

* * *

 

當晚，紅光閃爍如閃電，全基地充斥震耳欲聾的警報聲。

 

一開始，東尼跟往常一樣並未理睬這些警報。說實在，自從洛基出現在基地以來，大家幾乎都不大去理睬警報聲了。東尼翻過身，閉眼在床頭摸來摸去，終於摸到他的手機。他把手機舉到面前，睡眼惺忪地嘗試刪除不存在的簡訊。

 

嗯？所以這次不是洛基。

 

他掀開棉被，蹣跚走出房間，只見走廊上一片混亂。大批探員往走廊兩端奔走，互相吼著各道命令，但都被淹沒在警報聲與暴風雨聲中。東尼費了番功夫才攔下一位探員，朝她吼著問題，但很幸運地，他遇上的是希爾。

 

「我們一直到牠已經很靠近了，才發現牠的存在。」希爾手壓著耳朵大聲說道。東尼看見史帝夫從她後面靠近，已經全副武裝。「暴風雨掩蓋了牠的蹤跡，但基地外四分之一哩處的壓力探測器偵測到牠的動作。」

 

「所以是那隻走失的永生獸？」東尼問，而希爾點了點頭。東尼格格笑著伸手指向史帝夫。「我就說吧！」

 

「對啦，好棒。」羅傑斯咕噥。「快著裝整備；永生獸媽媽來了。」

 

「瑪麗亞。」東尼很快說道：「妳能不能派組人馬去追蹤這頭永生獸的光譜遺跡？如果牠不是從洞穴跑出來的，那就有可能引我們到裂隙。」

 

「總比沒頭緒好。」希爾點頭贊同，踏著穩健步伐離開。

 

東尼以僅在實驗室才有的速度即刻換上舊衣，之後馬上衝往武器房，投向新盔甲的懷抱。他在復仇者大廳遇到克林特，見他已經換上全黑防彈裝束，正檢查著他的裝備。娜塔莎站在他身邊，低聲說著些什麼，同時幫他整理肩上的箭袋。

 

克林特看了東尼一眼，露出有些緊繃的笑容。「才回來不到一週，馬上發生鳥事。」

 

「只是想替你們準備點接風禮罷了。」

 

羅曼諾夫哼笑。「就沒有更好的主意嗎？裝備升級如何？或是新刀？」

 

東尼嘲諷地露齒而笑，踏進張開旋轉的手提箱中，開始著裝。

 

三人在棚廠裡找到索爾、隊長和福瑞，神盾局長嚴肅的表情熟悉得令人沮喪。棚廠的寬敞大門在他身後完全敞開，有如野獸漆黑、潮濕的血盆大口。五、六台軍用車向外駛入暴風雨夜裡。

 

「嘿，索爾，你隨時可以停止這些水舞囉。」他們往前走近時，克林特高聲喊道。「這地方叫作 _沙漠_ 是有原因的。」

 

福瑞望了他們三人一眼，抿嘴壓出一道陰冷的線。「希望我們從上次經驗中學到教訓了。」

 

「永生獸現在在哪裡？」史帝夫邊問邊檢查盾牌上的背袋。「四分之一哩外東方？」

 

「就在門口了。」福瑞簡扼回答。「東北。看來這小怪獸迷途知返。」

 

「形體呢？」

 

「考森形容牠是行動緩慢的『鱷蜘蛛』，尺寸跟半拖車一樣大。」尼克臉上露出曖昧的笑容，但立刻正色。*「高度不高，非常多條腿，口鼻很長，嘴裡滿是牙齒。顯然還是紫色的。」

 

「噢。」東尼簡單地說。「還不賴。」

 

「我不是很想提這件事啦……」克林特尖銳地說。「不過我們這次有幫手嗎？聽說你們上次對付另一隻時，有外力協助。」

 

索爾粗哼一聲，點頭附和。「我們應該問問洛基。」

 

「餿主意。」東尼迅速回答。「到了這個地步，就算我們求他，他應該也不肯幫忙了。」

 

「門都沒有。」福瑞同意道。

 

「他知道如何擊潰上次那隻怪獸。」索爾堅持道。他舉起雷神之錘，指向福瑞胸口。「不然你告訴我，還有什麼能幫我們打贏這場戰役。」

 

史帝夫聳聳肩。「上次用的刺刀還算管用。而且是東尼的炮火把牠殺掉的，雖然費了番功夫。」

 

東尼愁眉苦臉。「是沒錯啦，不過最後奪走小貓咪性命的是洛基的法術，不單只靠他的武器。我們可以盡情捅牠、炸牠，不過打完了這隻，另一隻就會冒出來。」

 

「防變身裝甲完成了嗎？」福瑞問，但東尼搖頭。

 

「快了，不過還差一點。理論上一切完美，不過技術上頂多只完成百分之八十。」

 

「那你手頭還有剩下項圈用的科技嗎？」

 

「大部份是殘渣。」東尼思忖一會兒，心中齒輪不停轉動。「它的能量耗散器或許能派上用場。只要稍微調整、修正，再結合反齒輪裝置……莫妮推測永生獸胸口有個神祕G點，能驅動他們進入變形再生的階段，所以我們只需要把裝置植入於靠近那個點，就能阻止牠們體內的變化頻率。」

 

「它可以像吸收洛基魔法一樣地吸乾怪獸的能量。」史帝夫聳肩。「總比什麼都沒有強吧，我猜。」

 

「你能把裝置塞進箭尖裡嗎？」克林特揮弓提問。「我能拉近我們跟那頭混帳東西胸口的距離。」

 

「子彈呢？」娜塔莎手執雙槍補問道。「我不反對跟八腳外星生物近身肉搏，不過我今晚比較想要遠距離作戰。」

 

「噢，妳還真合群，小娜。」

 

「閉嘴。」

 

轟天巨雷震動棚廠，在空曠空間裡響著回聲。福瑞抬頭仰望混亂的天空，咬緊下顎。「史塔克，去實驗室想辦法把那些武器生出來。我們其他人會出去幫你爭取一點時間。」

 

「真希望你在我換上鋼鐵裝甲前就先告訴我呀，尼克。」

 

福瑞咧嘴笑，但笑容既醜陋且毫無笑意。「你會用得到裝甲的。等著瞧吧。」

  

* * *

 

 

吼叫聲在走廊上迴響，眾人奔相走告永生獸來襲，洛基獨自坐在牢房裡，撫摸著項圈，愉快聆聽外頭越來越嘈雜的聲響。警鈴、暴風雨、混亂；聽起來像是宣告他在不知情中贏得了獎品，至少，他沒想到會這麼早獲勝。很遺憾，他的預測失準了整整一天。

 

洛基雙手不安分地亂動，冰在他指尖冒出又消融。他在腦中進行沙盤推演，模擬完成任務所需的各種精密行動。這他曾辦過；今晚得耗上相當程度的體力，不過他現在身體很健康，且也休養夠了。這場賭局，他沒有理由輸。

 

洛基不動聲色觀察在牢房外來回踱步的守衛；儘管仍盡職看守洛基，但他眼神不斷飄向大門，試圖從門外那些不專心的夥伴身上求個心安。

 

洛基微笑。他能好好利用守衛的分心狀態。

 

他耐心等待守衛走近，離玻璃窗僅數公分距離時，以指節急促敲打窗戶。守衛嚇了一跳，轉頭看向洛基，這時洛基伸出他冰冷的手，彈了下凍僵的指頭。

 

冰塊碎裂，發出輕微回音，頓時守衛的眼珠往上吊，暈了過去。

 

洛基看著空蕩的房內，沿著金屬與玻璃接縫劃下一道複雜的冰霜螺紋。他把拇指壓在花紋上，而那道漩渦短暫發出藍色微光，接著電子鎖內綻放花朵般的冰晶；玻璃窗搖晃掉落，洛基越過倒在地上的守衛踏出牢房，略帶不屑地瞪了昏迷不醒的守衛一眼。

 

洛基沒有從剩下兩位站崗守衛身旁溜走，而是合起掌，手指向外伸張，冰冷液態氣體自其間迸發。

 

這是最困難的部分；項圈有如抗議般刺痛他、嚙咬他，但洛基忍了下來。

 

其中一位守衛警告另一位守衛，此時金矛已完整出現在洛基掌心。他不給守衛時間反應，矛頭立刻擊碎門鎖，接著邁步進入守衛室。洛基朝守衛伸出緊握的手，集中精神，再次使出稍早的招數。

 

他的指間噴出碎冰，守衛癱軟倒地，眼睛闔上，呼吸深沉平穩。手中傳來的寒意讓洛基不禁皺起臉，用力甩了甩凍僵的手指。

 

這與他計劃的不太一樣，不過也只得將就了。

 

確實，項圈的鑰匙是當務之急，然而目前他能做的就是拿被俘虜的野獸碰運氣；警鈴聲很有可能驚擾永生獸，使牠情緒激動，刺激能量磁場而引發變形，不過沒關係。如果有必要，他自然願意對付憤怒的永生獸。但是，首先得先找到他的盔甲。

 

雷聲轟隆，整棟房應聲搖晃，洛基翻了個白眼。

 

「還真戲劇化呀，哥哥。」他不耐煩地咕噥。「你這樣鬧脾氣，會讓人以為發生了什麼大事咧。」

  

* * *

 

 

寒意沁入索爾體內，夜晚和暴風雨吸取了他的體溫，讓他感覺全身只剩肌腱與冰凍的骨頭。索爾持續戰鬥，只為了保持脈搏溫熱；黑暗中，暴雨像簾幕遮掩了泥濘滿布的小徑，他幾乎什麼都看不見。

 

考森探員是道黑影，在索爾後方發號施令，指揮武裝小隊拉著有刺鐵絲，圈出一道寬鬆的網，企圖圍捕怪獸。閃電時不時閃爍，照亮種種不連貫但讓索爾心裡踏實的畫面：羅傑斯朝伏低身軀的八腿怪丟出盾牌，在空中拉成拋物線，隱約反射微光；毒箭陷入永生獸毛茸茸脖子中的景象；羅曼諾夫的黑色身影在深夜中飛快穿梭，有如另類的獨特閃電。

 

鱷魚狀的永生獸高聲嚎叫，呼喚著在黑暗中遍尋不著的某種東西。也許是那隻樹獺般的小獸吧，然而索爾無法確定。他的腳步踉蹌踩過崎嶇陸地，踏著暴雨帶來的急流，濺起水花。

 

比起先前的象獸，這頭永生獸小了許多，毀壞事物的速度也慢了許多，但仍極具威脅；鱷獸一心一意往總部大樓衝，他們四人很勉強才將牠引開，還要小心避開牠強而有力的下顎與有如皮鞭般揮擊的尾巴。

 

索爾恨透了幫其他人拖延時間的感覺，尤其明知他的一切努力都是徒勞。他們只奉准盡力打傷永生獸，卻不能取牠性命。

 

他回想起貓獸所放出的黑色脈衝，頓時好奇眼前的怪物是否也有相同技能。在史塔克拿著設備抵達之前，牠是不是會搶先放射出同樣帶著海水鹹味的古老能量？面對如此迎頭痛擊，基地與探員又會有怎樣的下場？

 

耳機傳來史塔克的聲音，混亂斷續：「注意，各位：怪獸──」剩下的都被雜音掩蓋。是暴風雨干擾嗎？他的訊息最後只成枉然。

 

索爾無暇思量，即刻發動攻勢，執起神錘朝鱷獸頸項與粗壯前肢的接合處扔去。攻擊迅速猛烈，但永生獸只稍稍偏離原位，讓羅傑斯抓到空隙以盾牌偷襲。暴風雨中，怪獸再次怒號，長尾揮向附近一輛悍馬車，繼續牠那搜尋呼喚的嚎叫。

 

巴頓萬箭齊發，朝對講機問道：「還要多久？」但在沒有正式回報的狀況下，大家都毫無概念。索爾聽見羅傑斯悶悶的回應「二十分鐘吧，大概。」然後是巴頓一連串憤怒的咒罵。

 

再二十多分鐘這樣徒勞無功的戰鬥，這樣用力攻擊，但又不能給牠致命一擊。索爾咬牙忍耐。這會消耗大家體力，但至少能拖些時間。

 

鱷獸突然停止動作，抬頭仰望天空。雨水灌入牠大張的獸嘴中，而牠的嚎叫逐漸變得短促、急切。

 

「牠在做啥？」對講機傳來史帝夫的大喊，不過索爾沒有答案。在撲面的雨水中他閉上眼，集中精神細聽遠方刺耳的嚎叫越來越近。索爾循聲音來源轉過頭，面色凝重，終於確定發出呼喊的野獸方位。

 

* * *

 

東尼朝實驗室狂奔，身上裝甲呼呼作響，一個猛彎，差點撞上三位行色匆匆的探員，造成傷亡。到了下一個轉角，他便加大了轉彎角度。

 

東尼總是不到最後一刻不會把事情完成。確實，基地裡到處散布各種反永生獸裝甲原型，而他大概可以把其中至少一種改裝成有辦法擊敗鱷蛛的最低要求。不過說真的，他為什麼不早點完成？因為最近太多事情讓他分心了。看來福瑞欠他一大筆聖誕獎金……

 

他走近實驗室裡的管制區，手套上的通行證刷過門禁感應器，接著用穿著盔甲的前臂把門撞開。東尼的心思在整棟建築內穿梭，逐一挑出存放他所需原料的地點，還有他得去借或者自己製造工具，才能把能源吸收片縮到子彈大小。他得先做出弓箭用的版本，再來煩惱如何縮小；如果娜塔莎今晚就想結束戰役，她可能得把慣用的手槍換成霰彈槍。或者彈弓。

 

東尼走到最後一條長廊，往右轉，卻不見完整的走廊，而是滿目瘡痍。右邊的牆被炸開，金屬邊緣自內往外凸出，混凝土跟石膏猛擊對面的牆，碎塊散了一地。五、六位資深探員圍在破口處，手執武器，互相傳達上司命令，內容與破口內的某種東西有關。

 

不用多久，東尼就明白他們究竟在喊什麼。樹獺般的野獸吼叫現身，巨大笨拙的四肢蹣跚踩過瓦礫。一位謹慎的探員朝他開了一槍，但沒有效果，只造成怪獸低沉的嚎叫聲往上拔尖。

 

「操。」東尼喃喃自語。怪獸長大了，肩膀高度高過東尼的胸口。不過這傢伙怎麼會跑出來，而且出現在離籠子這麼遠的地方？

 

這隻永生獸的外皮呈半透明，各種顏色不斷蕩漾，從茶褐色的金黃色轉變為帶著銀色光澤又如羽毛般的藍色。牠半張臉看起來像是被扒皮，露出凝固組織；耳朵撞到碎混凝土塊後被扯開，像是蛇蛻下的皮。當牠擦過被炸開的破洞邊緣時，一整塊肌肉掉了下來，露出底下濕漉漉的羽絨。象牙色的粗大牙齒從牠黑色唇間鑽出，又長又鋒利的犬齒把樹獺那短短的牙齒往外推落，一顆顆像碎石子班散在地上。

 

這頭野獸正在脫皮、成長、變身。

 

最靠近牠的探員踉蹌後退，慌忙朝怪物的臉射擊，但是這隻正在取代樹獺的類似狼的生物對攻擊牠的人類不屑一顧。牠抬起頭，似乎察覺某種東尼聽不見的聲音，然後朝出口奔去，首當其衝的前排探員被撞到一旁牆邊。

 

其他人還不知道這件事，東尼迅速思考。警報是在這樹獺之類的生物脫逃前就已經響了；區域警報也會響，但沒辦法警告整個基地。

 

他打開對講頻道，朝著任何可能聽得到的復仇者高喊：「夥伴注意：怪獸二號脫逃中，似乎是想跟外面那隻親愛的媽咪會面，還有牠已經脫掉羊皮變成狼了。」

 

東尼稍等一會。沒有反應，好吧。他轉身面向離他最近的探員。「啥？太難懂了嗎？好了，出去，快！」東尼朝大家揮手，所有人立時往外奔。

 

東尼舉臂張指，朝狼獸的臉發射白熱光束。如果這頭憤怒的野獸要待在室內，那讓牠的目標是穿鋼鐵裝的人比較好。

 

姑且不論牠的小貓咪親戚才剛把東尼的鋼鐵裝撕成碎片，而且打這一仗會耗掉東尼大量時間，讓他來不及研發出能停止怪獸變身的武器；沒有像樣的設備，他究竟要怎麼結束這場戰役？該死的，這怎麼可能有辦法成功？

 

「很氣派，是不是？」在他身後有個滑溜的嗓音說道，於是東尼轉過身，恰恰迎上朝他面部而來的武器鈍邊。衝擊力道讓他失足往後飛，背部著地，盔甲刮過地面，發出巨大聲響。東尼眼眸顫動，大量血液湧上腦門，使他耳鳴。

 

洛基全副武裝，模樣令人膽寒，他渾身上下散發自信的優越感，手執金矛逼近凌駕鋼鐵人。

 

金矛。

 

_洛基_ 。

 

但他是怎麼──？

 

「哼，我還在想我可能得把你從隊友身旁引開，但不必：我來找永生獸，卻發現你自己在這裡。真幸運。」洛基壓低金矛，矛尖輕柔劃過東尼咽喉。「我們還有舊帳要算，你跟我。」

 

東尼朝走廊瞥了一眼。「不能等嗎？」

 

洛基冷笑。「我不認為可以。」

 

「我建議你等一等，畢竟有人很想跟你聊聊。」

 

洛基皺眉，朝東尼視線看去，見怪獸正朝他跳來。洛基不耐煩地低吼一聲，迅速往旁跳開，同時將鋒利矛尖刺入狼獸肩膀，換來一陣怒嚎。狼獸繞圈走開，舔舐傷口，但洛基只將矛尖的血肉甩開，便準備發動下一波攻勢。

 

東尼早已精疲力竭，跌跌撞撞站起身，往正纏鬥中的洛基與野獸發射脈衝光，差一些擊中洛基，但正中那隻狼獸的肩。洛基自牠身邊走開，視線在永生獸與東尼間來回，彷彿正計算他們倆哪一個造成的威脅較大。

 

或者哪一個的報酬比較好。畢竟還要考慮到項圈……

 

「賈維斯，希望你有把目前狀況錄下來。」東尼對著眼前的顯示面板喃喃自語，上面閃爍著各種警示。「我的葬禮可能需要播一些亮點影片。」

 

洛基朝他奔來，東尼急急忙忙想出一個不算策略的反擊策略。洛基苗頭指向鋼鐵裝，金矛尖端對準他頸間的盔甲接縫處，東尼舉起左臂把攻擊擋開。

 

洛基迅速擋下東尼的拳擊，矛柄刮過鋼鐵裝的手臂，噴出一團火光。他抬起上了盔甲的靴子，用力踹了東尼左膝一腳，害他一陣踉蹌。狼獸獰面低吼，朝他倆飛撲過來，洛基空出單臂大幅度迴旋，劃出一道靛色彩帶，一碰牠面部便碎裂，怪獸吃痛哼哼，往旁躲開。東尼趁洛基不注意出手抓緊長矛，將它自洛基手中奪走。

 

東尼用套著鐵甲的右手出擊，一拳把洛基的頭揍得偏了。洛基啐了口血，但馬上把東尼架開，伸腿朝綱鐵人小腿一掃，他那非人類的怪力頓時讓東尼失去平衡。東尼將脈衝光束瞄準邪神的頭發射，但沒打中，光束暴衝直擊旁邊的牆，把水泥牆炸成一堆乾粉末。

 

洛基把鋼鐵人向後推，使他失去重心，東尼感覺自己的肩膀撞上了身後的牆。洛基神速伸手扣住東尼胸前盔甲，一片冰霜自他指尖向外蔓延猶如野火。東尼舉臂防禦，鋼鐵裝發出刺耳的磨擦聲，寒冷使盔甲肩部關節處難以動彈，而顯示面板上紅色警示燈不斷閃爍，警告鋼鐵裝有結冰現象，這還用你說啊，賈維斯，真是感謝你了。

 

該死的魔法。

 

東尼胸中其實並無計畫，直覺地轉過身，想用出奇不意的動作把洛基逼退，但洛基輕盈溜開，抓緊角度讓他仍能壓制東尼，眼神冰冷地盯著他。洛基朝他面板伸手，赤手空拳將其拔下，接著高舉拳頭，召喚出一把冰匕首，順著東尼臉頰往下劃，劃過他的山羊鬍，刀鋒輕落在他光裸的咽喉。

 

可惡。該死該死該死。

 

洛基抬頭挺胸，擺出傲慢的勝利姿態，東尼於是看到洛基這些日子以來藏在完美偽裝下的真面目，之前的他在基地裡一直用樸素的衣著跟哀怨的脾氣來掩人耳目。狡猾的混帳東西。

 

「好啦，休戰吧。」東尼謹慎地說，然後緩緩將雙手舉至耳邊。

 

洛基氣喘吁吁，眼神在東尼雙掌間來回飄盪，似乎正在計算其威脅程度，接著他露出稍縱即逝的微笑。他的伸展姿勢讓手臂微微顫抖，臉頰上也有東尼攻擊所造成的血紅或瘀青，但洛基的綠眼冷淡，手上稍微加了勁道讓匕首刀尖陷進史塔克脖子裡。「你有膽就試試。看我還有多少耐心。」

 

東尼不認為洛基還有力氣殺他，但近來他似乎對很多事情都預估錯誤。呃，說真的，還稱不上 _很多_ 啦，但確實是高於平均值了。

 

「所以、」東尼小心翼翼吞了口水。冰刀讓他喉頭發癢，而他現在突然很想咳嗽。「你的法力回來了。」

 

「是嗎？」洛基氣喘吁吁，露出能看到牙齒的假笑。「我不記得最近曾施過什麼法。」

 

洛基身後的狼獸發出低吼，洛基和東尼同時渾身一縮，不過怪獸只是順從本能，衝向長廊，急著想與外面傳來的呼號聲的主人團圓。牠順利逃出，而洛基沒有阻止牠，彷彿他手上有大把的時間可以再次找到怪獸。東尼感覺胸口一陣陌生的顫抖。

 

兩頭怪獸。兩頭他媽的永生獸，就在神盾局家門口，然後還有尊脾氣暴躁的邪神四處遊蕩，東尼卻在這裡，喉嚨被架了支刀子，手邊完全沒有任何武器能阻止這一切。而即使如此，還是沒有人回覆他的呼叫；復仇者們若不是忙得無暇回覆，就是壓根不知道這隻長得像狼的東西正往他們奔去。

 

他實在不想拿這手爛牌上牌桌。

 

「我們說到哪裡了？」洛基假裝皺眉，接著他眼睛一亮。「啊，對了：你似乎還欠我一把鑰匙。」

 

東尼面色凝重。「我目前有點忙。」洛基變換匕首角度，東尼頓時感覺一股熱氣沿脖子往他的盔甲散佈。操。他迅速道：「如果你殺了我，你就得跟項圈長相廝守了。」

 

「鑰匙給我。」洛基回覆。「我就考慮讓你活命。」

 

「我沒辦法。」東尼答道。事到如今，就乾脆直說了。

 

洛基眨著眼。「什麼？」

 

「我根本沒打鑰匙。」東尼聳聳肩，應該說，要不是他擔心咽喉會遭割開，他一定會聳肩。「我猜你在基地內遊蕩時一定會偷走任何有用的器具，所以乾脆就不做鑰匙了。老實說，鑰匙 _不只一把_ 。因為項圈上的鎖不只一道。」他伸指輕點太陽穴。「鑰匙只有這裡有。而有鑑於我被下藥又被逼急時的設計產品有多亂七八糟，如果我死了，那就只能祝你順利重製我的作品囉。」

 

洛基看起來像是馬上就要嘔吐，又或者是把東尼扔出窗外，不過他咬緊牙關，什麼也沒說。東尼很習慣看到其他人這種反應，尤其是每次他說的話對方不愛聽又不得不接受的時候。福瑞在這方面算是個老手了。

 

「不要緊。」洛基嘶聲說。「就算有項圈存在，我還是能拗折我大部分的魔法繞過它。」

 

「那真是不簡單，你真會隨機應變──那是冰，對吧？冰塊是你施的法裡唯一新冒出來的東西。它可以成為導體，把你的魔法推到項圈攔不住的頻率上。」

 

「聰明。」洛基啐道。

 

很不幸，還不夠聰明。可惡，他早在一開始 _就知道_ 他應該把諧波跟其他基礎頻率也一併阻斷，但他沒有，而是粗心大意只在項圈上裝了濾波器──

 

利刃抵住東尼咽喉，把他拉回現實。

 

「只不過並不是什麼都能用冰塊，對吧？並非你所有的法術都能跟你的約頓能力融合在一起。」東尼急忙補充。他甚至有點孤注一擲了。大概吧。「希望你喜歡你被削弱的法力，畢竟項圈沒辦法切割下來，也無法用魔法變不見。」

 

「我知道。我試過了。」

 

「我的意思是，除非你想把自己的頭砍下來，不然那寶貝是跟定你了，等到我改變心意為止。而那是有可能的。我是說，改變心意。」

 

走廊遠端，狼獸衝破牆壁，鋼筋水泥對牠而言彷彿不過是雜草嫩葉，接著牠衝進外頭的風暴裡。

 

「你的條件是？」洛基緩緩地說。他改變持刀的手勁，退出一點空間讓東尼得以呼吸。「我要拿什麼換項圈鑰匙？」

 

「把裂隙關起來，洛基。」東尼伸手朝牆上通往外面的破洞揮了揮。「跟之前的條件一樣。避免這些東西再跑回來。如果你幫忙打贏現在外面那場仗，那就更加分了。」

 

洛基低聲怒吼，然後輕輕啃咬下唇。很細微的表情變化，不過東尼很擅長解讀騙子或詐欺者的面部表情，而這表情變化足以證明洛基心意已動搖，所以東尼繼續追問，心裡暗向四方眾神祈禱能夠成功。

 

「洛基，我跟你保證：只要你把裂隙關起來，同時不失手把我們給殺了，那我就幫你製造項圈鑰匙，你就自由了，算是免費贈送。不會再搞小把戲。」

 

洛基冷哼。

 

「一言為定？」

 

「就算裂隙密合，也沒有證據可證明。」洛基的笑容很勉強。「只能口說為憑。」

 

東尼翻了白眼。「你守信用，我就守信用。」

 

雖然洛基表情仍然冷漠狐疑，但他放下了匕首。他從鋼鐵人身上退開，小心繞圈拉出距離。

 

洛基沒有再多說什麼，拾起掉落在地的金矛，沿著長廊邁開大步走遠。東尼呆呆看著洛基背影，心臟仍劇烈跳動，這時洛基沒有回頭，高聲說：「我想做什麼隨我高興，但你要把鑰匙準備好。」

 

邪神一彈指，東尼胸前的冰塊應聲碎裂掉落。東尼一聲不吭；他智取了洛基（好啦，應該說逃過他魔掌，但 _意思差不多_ ──）而他倆都心知肚明，事情還沒結束。現在就先給邪神這決定留點面子。東尼呆站在原地，呼吸顫抖，默默等待洛基消失在外面的暴風雨中。

 

「我的箭做得怎樣了，史塔克？」對講機斷斷續續傳來巴頓的聲音。

 

東尼咒罵著按下通話鍵。「你們都沒聽到我說的話嗎？我剛剛忙著處理事情，不過現在它要變成 _你們的_ 麻煩了，鷹眼。給我十五分鐘，我看能生出什麼武器。」

 

「我聽不清楚，老兄。再說一次。」

 

「十五。分鐘。」他咬牙切齒。

 

「 _十五_ ？哇操，史塔克，你退步了。」

 

「謝了，克林特。喔，還有，我剛剛忘了提，另外一隻永生獸還有洛基可能馬上會加入你們的行列。我不確定他們站在哪一邊。你們在外頭自己萬事小心。」

 

「你他媽的在說什麼──洛基 _怎麼了_ ？我們只不過讓你獨處十分鐘，整個基地就雞飛狗跳──」巴頓開始訓話，不過東尼關掉對講機，切斷他充滿髒話的長篇大論。

 

他朝實驗室狂奔，用力乞求腦筋快點轉過來。時間不多了。

 

* * *

 

 

「新威脅來了。」索爾朝戰友們吆喝，但警告為時已晚。雨水噴濺伴隨刺耳怪叫，轉瞬間另一隻怪獸已經以超現實的速度撲在雷神身上。

 

「什麼──？」羅傑斯吼道，然而索爾無暇回應。他拿神錘朝長著羽毛的狼獸口鼻猛砸，牠粗長尖牙間迸出了略帶嗚咽的吠聲，然後咬牙切齒把臉轉開。

 

巴頓對他吼的話語淹沒在暴風雨中，索爾也無心顧及戰友的想法了。他抬膝朝狼獸脆弱的腹部兇猛一頂。

 

時間應該過很久了吧。史塔克人呢？

 

那隻長得像鱷魚的怪物已經是相當難纏的敵手了，如果再加上這匹狼，復仇者陣營將會完全居於下風。他們目前對抗這頭像笨重坦克般緩慢移動的蜘蛛鱷已逐漸屈居劣勢；羅曼諾夫用絆網纏住牠的腿，巴頓則採取策略，射箭將其眾多前後肢釘在地上，不過怪物只是痛嚎一聲便扯破絆網，拔除深陷於掌爪裡的箭。

 

索爾獨力攻擊羽毛狼獸，聚集一身神力朝牠的胸骨猛力一敲。這頭狼速度沒有貓獸的快，不過牠體積更大，力氣也更強。索爾踩在濕滑泥濘的土地上，奮力拉開與怪獸滿是唾沫的血盆大口的距離，同時還要站穩腳步。

 

羅傑斯的盾牌劃過空中，短暫引開狼獸的注意力，索爾趁機掄拳朝牠口鼻一揍，而突如其來的恐懼讓索爾胃腸翻攪。

 

索爾可是阿斯加人，身懷神力；羅曼諾夫跟巴頓身上的防彈背心或許能阻擋大部分槍砲彈藥，但如果永生獸決定用尖牙咬斷他們的骨頭，那些背心大約也沒有用處；至於羅傑斯，儘管有超人的力氣，大概也好不到哪裡去。絕不能讓永生獸轉移目標。

 

索爾朝隊友的反方向拔腿狂奔，狼獸則憤怒地在後追趕。

 

索爾的壞情緒使得暴風雨強度遽增，大雨滂沱砸在眾人身上。索爾想要召喚閃電，但很快就打消念頭。神錘隨便一道閃電就能把他四周濕漉漉的建築物全毀掉，而索爾還記得上次用閃電雷擊貓狀永生獸時，根本沒有效果。因此，他朝疾走的狼獸拋擲神錘，猛力敲中牠的鼻尖，引來一陣短暫的怒嚎，但牠馬上又繼續狂奔。

 

風暴越演越烈，又一股疾風襲來，光影及聲響倏地充滿夾在建築物間的狹窄巷弄。索爾退到角落，手執神錘，以免隨時需要飛離現場，接著放低重心蹲下，準備迎接下一波突襲。羽狼面目猙獰，掀起嘴皮露出粗厚的牙齒，亂蓬蓬的雙耳往後緊貼著頭皮。

 

一抹暗金色的身影跳到狼獸背上，長長的鋒刃在怪物背上拖拉出一條傷口，然後往旁一躍，躲過牠的尖牙利齒。索爾一陣反胃，舉起神錘，作足心理準備面對第三頭怪獸，此時一道閃電劃破天際，揭露那抹暗金墨綠身影的真面目。

 

洛基，黑髮散亂，嚴重磨損的盔甲濕透了，在雨中閃閃發亮，手中緊握偷來的長矛，準備攻擊。這景象讓索爾脈搏加快。

 

狼獸以嚇人的速度朝洛基飛撲，索爾能反應的時間不多。他往怪獸頭部擲出神錘，正中其後腦勺，而永生獸轉過身來，憤怒又困惑。洛基乘機將尖銳矛頭戳進狼獸粗壯的胸口，狼獸痛吠一聲，又回過頭來。

 

洛基在雷聲轟隆中大吼，「讓我來傷牠。」他用矛柄頂開狼獸的血盆大口。「你負責吸引牠的注意力，我來攻擊。」

 

「這策略好。」索爾吼道，喉頭壓抑不住笑聲。

 

狼獸又向洛基胸口飛撲，但遭受攻擊的其實是洛基的鏡像，頓時裂解成四散的碎冰。索爾再次拋擲神錘，直擊怪獸腹部，牠不知所措的模樣讓索爾忍不住放聲大笑。

 

遭洛基欺騙後，狼獸轉而撲向索爾，索爾將神錘塞進牠嘴裡，抵禦攻擊。怪獸徒勞地啃咬著神錘，結實的尖牙在溼透的錘頭上擦出火光。索爾攫住牠喉頭，手指溜過深藍色羽毛，接著用力捏緊狼獸的氣管。他舉右臂將狼獸整隻抬起，翻身露出牠脆弱的腹部。

 

洛基不需要索爾解釋，他把握時機，長矛在空中劃出弧線，用力戳進狼獸胸骨旁的柔軟組織裡，刺穿肺葉，直達心臟。狼獸尖聲哀號，瘋狂扭動，黑色血滴如珍珠不停自傷處噴濺而出，牠口吐白沫，在索爾懷裡四肢猛踢猛踹。牠的利爪劃破索爾臉頰，索爾往後一退，踉蹌倒進爛泥巴裡，讓洛基自己對付牠張牙舞爪的攻擊。

 

索爾再次站直身，舉高神錘，勝利地開懷大笑，一聲響雷巧妙應和他的笑聲。索爾笑咧了嘴，走近還壓制著狼獸的洛基。

 

「弟弟，這真是太讓我意外但又太有趣了。」他歡快地高聲說。「雖然我想這狼獸挑戰性不如犬魔，但我希望以後還能常常像這樣跟你一起作戰。」

 

但洛基充耳不聞；他轉了轉長矛，重新握緊，雙腳踩進地面裡，長矛扣緊在胸前。冰霜順著洛基手臂往下蔓延，沿著長矛結出不規則的厚冰，接著索爾感覺一股冰冷的能量從奄奄一息的野獸身上沖刷出來。

 

索爾的雀躍笑容頓時垮掉；他頓悟接下來將發生的事情，雙眼因而瞪大。

 

「洛基，不要啊。」索爾輕呼，衝過滿地泥濘。他高舉神錘，順勢跳起，將神錘全副神力往金矛砸下。

 

洛基痛喊，手臂上的冰霜應聲碎裂。矛柄折成兩半，一股魔法結晶自長柄斷裂處迸發，化成砂礫般的雲霧，空氣中佈滿濃濃粉塵，隱約帶著柑橘酸味。他們咳個不停，將視線移開，直到爆炸減緩，被雨勢澆熄。

 

洛基把斷裂的長矛捧在血淋淋的手中，滿臉不可置信。他瞪著矛頭，只見能量從死狼胸口洩出，矛柄往旁偏。

 

「你把它弄壞了。」洛基望向索爾，怒不可遏。「你很該死，索爾！這般精華，這般 _武器_ ，可不是每日尋常可見──」

 

「 _你才該死_ ，洛基！我叫你不要──」

 

洛基齜牙裂嘴，把斷裂的金矛往索爾臉上扔。索爾轉了個彎躲開，執錘擋下斷矛，但洛基已經準備好下一波攻勢，朝索爾喉頭拋擲手指大小的冰片。大部分冰片撞上他的盔甲後碎裂，沒有造成傷害，但一把冰刃劃過索爾頸邊，割下一小撮頭髮，另一把冰刃則陷進他肩頭。但他沒去管那些傷口，忙著追逐洛基。

 

「你吸乾牠的精華又有什麼意義，弟弟？」索爾在雨中大吼。洛基拿斷掉的矛柄往索爾身上戳，但索爾將它拍開。「它只會被項圈吸收掉。」

 

「它能打敗這天殺的鬼東西。」洛基駁斥，危險地獰面露齒。他空出手在空中畫出一條靛藍彩帶，接著將其往地上摔，彩帶於是不停炸開，噴出一堆堆不規則形狀碎冰，將滑溜的地面弄得凹凸不平。索爾眼神來回飄移，一陣爆裂的冰霜害他一個踉蹌，接著洛基發射第二波冰刃，逼得雷神迅速閃躲。「如果一次偷來足夠的能量，這裝置就會短路──」

 

「如果你在過程中送命，那又有什麼意義──」

 

「 _我現在跟死了沒兩樣_ ，我不是告訴過你了嗎──」

 

但索爾喉頭發出低吼，準備迎接洛基下一次攻擊。

 

雖然洛基應該沒了魔法，但仍然意外的耐打。凡人或許只看到一道道魔法，但索爾卻在其中認出一些不是弟弟招牌戰略的咒語。冰已融入他每一次攻擊，彷彿洛基突然間重視起自己的約頓血緣，而非像從前那樣不斷抗拒。他在倉促中變出的替身當被神錘擊穿時，會像蜘蛛網般碎裂成冰霜；他僵硬的手中那朵藍色火苗則是硬生生崩解，裂成冰冷破片，框啷砸在地上，而不是如往常那般帶著艷綠高熱滑順地將一切燒盡。

 

洛基像是發了狂的野獸，他們打得越久，他的攻勢愈發狂亂，皮膚也因為費力而轉為深藍色，眼眸則是鮮明銳利的紅。索爾懷疑他外表與戰術的變化是故意要出其不意，但是不然：洛基似乎也惱怒於自己的戰鬥方式，每次唸錯咒語或是絆到自己就憤怒咒罵，面對不斷進逼的索爾，漸漸屈居下風。

 

洛基舉掌覆在斷矛柄的尖端，收拳往旁拖曳出粗壯的冰製倒鉤──鐮刀的代替品，刀鋒銳利透明。

 

索爾往後跳，但洛基縱身向前撲，刀刃割過上一秒索爾脖子還在之處，未中要害，鐮刀一個迴旋往索爾膝蓋去。

 

索爾揮舞神錘自鐮刀尖端敲過去，冰刀應聲碎裂，破片四濺落入泥濘裡，索爾心裡很是同情弟弟。洛基仰倒在汙泥中，口中啐出雨水，抬手用力抹著髒汙的臉。他再次攻擊，揮著看上去不太自然的黑皮鞭，索爾自空中將它打下來，在它的幻象得以爆裂之前先把它砸碎。洛基的紅眼裡寫滿責備，他徒勞地踹向索爾的腿，試圖把他踢倒。

 

然而索爾持續進逼。他站直身體俯視弟弟，胸膛因打鬥而劇烈起伏，緊緊將神錘持在胸前，儘管不情願，但若洛基決定把彼此帶到那個地步，他也準備好能隨時出擊。洛基不停咒罵，抬眼看向索爾，既張皇失措又怒火中燒。他怒目瞪著雷神，卻不發一語，靛藍色嘴唇拉出下垂的弧線，氣喘吁吁。

 

這副專屬於索爾的陰鬱怒容，配上受了傷的鮮紅眼眸，看起來特別陌生、特別尖銳。

 

索爾費力平穩氣息，站立在洛基身旁。弟弟的約頓形體帶給他的情緒不是厭惡，而是哀傷。

 

看見洛基的自我厭惡有多深，只讓他心痛。

 

「洛基，你太傻了。」索爾懇求。「別反抗了。」

 

「解決我吧。」洛基靜靜地說，在狂風暴雨中聽來猶如呢喃。「我無法承受再繼續當你的囚俘了。」

 

索爾收緊又鬆開手指，變換握著神錘的施力點。他喉頭一緊，無法抗議。

 

「 _動手啊_ ！」洛基突然朝索爾大吼，嗓音瘋狂而赤裸。「你奪走了我的一切，索爾，所有我能給的你都拿走了，但你仍然不滿足！所以乾脆把最後僅剩的部份也一起拿走，解決我吧。」

 

「你不是認真的，洛基。」索爾聲音沙啞。神錘垂掛在他發麻的手裡。

 

「我無法再忍受你的折磨了，索爾！命運女神哪，你的氣味、你輕率的面孔－－」洛基嘶聲說完，別過眼。「殺了我，哥哥，讓我死或別管我，總之你必須放我走，我需要解脫。放我走。 _求你_ ！」

 

索爾渾身瑟縮。他有辦法考慮放手嗎？

 

「不。」他回答。相較於他們面對的複雜難題，這個字實在過於簡單。神錘掉落在地，索爾接著跪倒於倒臥在地的洛基身旁。即使滂沱大雨裡光線昏暗，弟弟的雙眼看起來仍紅腫明亮，氣息因為壓抑已久的憤怒與哀愁而急促不穩。

 

然而，當索爾伸手握上弟弟後頸，洛基獰面露齒，一把攫住索爾手腕，一片冰層頓時沿著雷神手臂往上掃去。索爾吃痛大喊，把凍傷的手臂縮回胸口，疼痛鮮明銳利，但儘管低溫襲擊他的軀體，他仍跌跌撞撞站起，因為洛基已不顧一切往泥濘裡衝，耗盡所有力氣跳上屋頂，消失在地平線另一端。

 

索爾追在後頭，但步伐漸緩。他可以舉起神錘，輕鬆飛起，努力不懈直到找出洛基，但他沒有。

 

_誰說你擁有過我了？_

 

放洛基走。索爾皺起臉。

 

無法達成的課題。

 

不過他沒機會沉思，沒時間質疑自己的決定；另一頭永生獸一息尚存，復仇者需要他的協助。

 

索爾朝建築物間的開放廣場奔去，看見鋼鐵人、隊長與寡婦正圍攻速度減慢了的鱷獸。索爾不在的這段期間，他的同袍們表現不錯：怪獸胸口與喉頭的傷口大量冒血，肢體也幾乎完全無法移動。不過牠也給基地造成不少損傷；他摧毀了倒鉤鐵絲圍籬，尾巴還把建築側翼的一角撞破了。

 

鷹眼站在瓦礫牆頂，弓上扣著尖端鑲著貓眼石的箭。他的手穩穩將弓弦往後拉，視線冷冷盯著永生獸。巴頓伸指擊發，接下來只聽見他的弓發出呼嘯聲，以及箭尖陷進永生獸頸部引發的吼叫。

 

鱷獸尖聲哀號，長尾不停橫掃任何可及之處。寡婦與鋼鐵人合力拖拉長長的絆網纏住怪獸下肢，接著羅曼諾夫往後猛奔，衝出怪獸視線之外；史塔克收緊網繩絆住怪獸前肢，寡婦單手持槍迅速朝牠頸上流血的傷口猛擊。鱷獸的肌肉裂開，恰恰是鷹眼射擊另一支箭的好機會，而他也立即照辦。

 

索爾低吼著將無用的臂膀收在胸前。他向前衝，心裡充斥著想搗壞、想摧毀的狂暴欲望，也不管野獸的尖牙利齒有多危險，只一個勁兒把神錘敲在已陷進肉裡的箭上；神錘正中目標，擊碎怪獸的胸骨，碳製箭芯深深沒入其體內。

 

野獸放聲狂嚎，一陣顫抖後，渾身僵直。正如先前的權杖與長矛，特製的金屬箭矢阻止了永生獸再生。他們贏了這場戰役。

 

鷹眼氣喘吁吁慢跑向前，一把將羅曼諾夫摟進懷裡，臉埋在她溼透的髮中。「幹得好呀，小娜。」

 

「沒有我你該怎麼辦？」她表情沒變，但聲音裡能聽出得意的笑。

 

「我們能不能先確定牠真的死了再來慶祝？」羅傑斯說著，朝屍體的方向擺了擺手。「應該不會再有驚喜貓從這麼大隻的永生獸體內蹦出來了，對吧？」

 

「我來看看。」史塔克的嘟囔從破裂的面部盔甲後方傳來，他手裡拿著手掌大的乳白色裝置，走向倒地的怪獸。他把裝置擠進傷口裡，血肉分離的嘎吱聲讓隊長忍不住臉部扭曲，引來寡婦略帶不屑的嘀咕。

 

史塔克在雨中甩甩被沾得血肉模糊的胳膊。「嗯，也許還沒死，不過目前絕對是動彈不得，我們可以好好處理牠。」

 

「你那頭狼呢？」羅傑斯轉而問索爾。

 

索爾咬著臉頰內側。「死了。」

 

「你自己殺的？」鷹眼吹了個口哨。「不錯嘛。」

 

「所以第二隻到底是哪裡來的？」娜塔莎問道。「裂隙？」

 

「是我們抓到的那頭永生獸。」史塔克說。「牠變身之後逃了出來。」

 

「怎麼會？」羅傑斯皺起眉頭。「要有人先去殺牠，但基地裡沒人有那種能力，除了──」

 

「我不知道，但當時我也在場。」東尼回答。「牠就直接像蛇一樣脫皮。」

 

「這是正常的嗎？」巴頓轉向正假裝專心觀察鱷蛛胸口的索爾。

 

「我不知道。」索爾靜靜地說。「洛基才有答案。」

 

「那我們就去問他──」

 

「你們這群人是完全沒聽到我剛才的報告嗎？」東尼煩躁地嘆氣。「他跑了，不知道消失到哪裡……」他聳聳肩，穿戴盔甲的手臂朝地平線隨便揮一揮。「洛基已經不在我們掌控之中了。」

 

娜塔莎低聲咒罵。「但是那個項圈不是應該──」

 

「假設永生獸其實會週期性變身呢？那牠不就能──」

 

「我們現在是該去捉拿洛基，還是──」

 

「去調監視畫面看看最近這兩小時發生了什麼──」

 

「行行好吧，反正福瑞之後一定會叫我們去檢查監視錄影帶的，何必現在就自願──」

 

「老天爺啊，索爾，你的手臂──那頭小怪獸幹了什麼好事？你得快去給醫生看看，老兄──」

 

索爾跟著七嘴八舌的戰友一起攀爬穿越建築物的大破洞，不穩的腳步踩著雨濕又顛簸水泥地。他無心去聽同袍的各種臆測。他不擔心怪獸，也不在乎洛基是如何逃脫的。全都不重要。

 

_我無法承受再繼續當你的囚俘了_ 。

 

索爾不需要告訴他們他和洛基的打鬥始末。他們自然會發現的。

 

* * *

 

 

福瑞的簡報會議一直開到將近凌晨三點才結束，東尼倒是滿開心的；至少他可以不用看到神盾局的善後小隊，避開各種設備修繕、瓦礫清理，還有菜鳥探員們對今晚此事的無盡八卦。

 

復仇者搜索洛基的空房，在毀壞的走廊間來回穿梭，採集由樹獺變身成狼的怪物蛻下的碎塊所沾染的淤泥污痕。索爾到病房治療包紮他已經發黑的手臂，羅傑斯則盤問守衛有關洛基脫逃的始末，只不過他們除了自己的生日之外幾乎什麼也不記得，甚至今夕是何年都不太確定。

 

東尼原本希望監視影像能帶來更多資訊，不過畫面實在太模糊，令人失望。復仇者擠在監控室裡，圍在靜音的螢幕前，巴頓靠在羅傑斯肩頭頻頻皺眉，不斷在關鍵時刻重複輕敲螢幕──永生獸褪下的皮；洛基召喚出的矛；東尼與邪神的肉搏戰（ _他把你打得屁滾尿流，史塔克，真他媽丟臉。換作是我，哪還有臉出現──_ ）

 

大家一致同意洛基逃脫時項圈還在他脖子上，至於他在戴著項圈的狀態下 _如何_ 還能打鬥，則沒人清楚。當然，東尼有他自己的一套理論，只不過他的理論還在初步階段，他尚未打算公開。他得先仔細檢視賈維斯錄下的畫面，再來跟其他人解釋混種冰霜魔法造成的擴增頻率。這種頭疼的事情能免則免。

 

腎上腺素與過度臆測使所有人神經緊張，所以克林特建議大家出去透透氣，慶祝娜塔莎返回基地。於是巴頓、羅傑斯以及三兩位年輕探員便圍繞在她身旁，一同前往基地酒吧。

 

面對這般誘惑，東尼仍留在基地裡幫自己準備消夜，趁機把廚房搞得一蹋糊塗。他憑藉身後水槽上方微弱的燈光在中島流理台進行料理，為了製作兩塊簡單的三明治，東尼用髒的杯碗瓢盆不必要的多。

 

東尼專心致志把義大利燻火腿一片片剝下來，小心不把它撕破，小辣椒買給他的麵包晾在一旁逐漸乾硬。切得亂七八糟的番茄正沿著砧板邊緣往地上不停滴汁，而東尼舔去抹到手指的美乃滋。如此交融的美味只應天上有；可惜他是個三流廚師。

 

這三明治不能算是他的最高成就，不過也還可以了。

 

他把三明治疊在粉藍色盤子上，也不管廚房被他弄得一團糟，逕自關燈回房。

 

清晨時刻的走廊燈是關著的，但東尼不用光線也知道路。他的寢室位於建築物角落，感謝老天；唯一與他比鄰的是正常人不會造訪的一座溫馨室內小天井。平常此時，晨曦前的微光會灑落天井的座椅上，但今晨烏雲暴雨讓椅子的形影暗濛濛。

 

東尼在轉角拐個彎，嘴裡還叼著咬到一半的火腿片，突然被眼前景象嚇得魂飛魄散。原來是一個金髮身影頹坐在天井的椅子上，凝視著陰鬱的窗外。

 

索爾背對著東尼，彎腰駝背坐看他召喚來的暴風雨把沙漠沾濕染黑。他佈滿青筋的手臂掛在椅子的扶手上，他的大手讓家具顯得格外渺小。雷神褪下盔甲，反常地穿著藍色棉衫與寬鬆的運動褲。他的頭髮濕漉漉地黏在頸子與肩膀上。

 

索爾用綁了繃帶的手臂扶著腿上幾乎全空的酒瓶，而東尼想起小辣椒帶回一打啤酒的那天。她會買這些酒並沒有什麼特殊理由，完全只因為釀酒人的名字居然是Thorgeir*，而且小辣椒最愛送人出奇不意的禮物。雖然這酒不可能比得上阿斯加的佳釀，但索爾還是很喜歡，答應只在重要時刻才拿出來喝。

 

東尼悄悄貼近與索爾的座椅呈直角的雙人沙發，站在雷神與窗戶之間，微微靠後的位置。索爾完全沒有理會東尼，視線仍然遠遠地停在暴風雨上。他的神情混合了自厭與哀戚，這種表情實在不該出現在像他這樣逍遙自在、黃金獵犬般無憂無慮的人臉上。

 

簡報之後，索爾一聲不吭默默聽大家毫不保留地談論洛基，甚至每當福瑞問他意見，他都心不在焉地 _同意_ ，而東尼則很納悶雷神怎會完全無視各方對於他的忠誠度的各種嘲諷譏刺。當福瑞因為索爾沒能捉回洛基而決定禁止他出外勤，且判他兩個月的觀察期，索爾似乎也不以為忤。

 

不；索爾只是默默離開簡報室，任其他人去爭論這樣的懲罰是否公平（他們辯論個沒完沒了，難道大家在任何事情上都無法取得共識嗎……）這麼混亂的一夜過後，索爾像其他人一樣，必須再次安安靜靜地思考、檢視人生。

 

東尼知道索爾從來不擅長反省；他比較喜歡粗略看看議題的表面，讓其他人去研讀弦外之音。只不過現在那種逃避的態度對他而言毫無益處。

 

「今晚很辛苦啊。」東尼喃喃低語。他把盤子放在椅子扶手上，邊吃三明治邊掉屑。「真是難熬的一天。」

 

「我還不確定自己熬過去了沒。」索爾舉起酒瓶喝了一口，接著把瓶子扣在胸口。「你對巴頓的酒館聚會沒興趣嗎？」

 

「有啊，不過加入他們並非明智之舉。」東尼空出的手伸進口袋裡掏出一枚鋁製代幣*，在食指與中指間來回翻轉，當成魔術道具一樣把玩。「如果現在破戒，不知道小辣椒會不會原諒我。」

 

索爾望向東尼，再看往手中啤酒。他把酒瓶放在一旁，玻璃輕輕撞擊地板。

 

東尼抿起唇；他實在不擅長這種小辣椒老是嘮叨他的「同情心」運動，不過就連他閉著眼睛亂矇也能猜到索爾是為了何事心煩。

 

「所以你在洛基離開前有跟他說上話？」東尼咬著三明治問道。索爾點頭。「……而我猜你們不歡而散。」

 

「他以不甚敦厚的用詞說明他對我的觀感，還有所有我在無意識中對他造成的傷害。這一次我恐怕是永遠失去他了。」

 

「哎，別這樣嘛，說真的、」東尼語帶嘲弄。「洛基根本放不下你啊，閃亮亮，這點可是相當明顯。還記得小貓咪嗎？」

 

索爾皺眉。「他是為了獲得永生獸的魔法而戰，沒別的原因。」

 

「我可是看過影片的，索爾。你弟帶著防護罩冒出來的時候那隻貓還頭好壯壯的，而你則是差一點就要嗝屁了。」東尼吃光手中三明治，舔舔手指，再拎起另一塊。「他為了維持那個咒語，簡直都快嘔血了，但他還是保護了你。」

 

「或許吧。」索爾伸手摩擦嘴唇與鬍鬚。「有時候你會讓我想到他，史塔克，你們的思考方式很相似。你們都能看見世界上各種灰色地帶。」

 

「太棒了。謝謝你喔。」

 

「這 _是_ 讚美呀，朋友；像我就做不到。」索爾的微笑消失了。「我想你應該會喜歡他的。他需要朋友，腦筋跟他一樣靈敏的朋友。」

 

東尼聳聳肩，注意力轉回手中食物。「人家說做人不能太鐵齒，也許有一天洛基開始吞情緒穩定劑，我們大家就能一起出門聚餐，但我是不會抱太大希望啦。」

 

「是啊。」索爾緩慢地點頭。他的表情沒什麼變，但眉毛垂了下來，略顯緊繃，嘴唇也壓成了細線，咬著臉頰內側。「是啊，這想法太傻了，不是嗎。」

 

老天呀，這感覺難道就是所謂的同情心？ _同理心_ ？不管這是什麼感覺，東尼都不喜歡，但他得說點話。

 

「索爾，聽著：並不是每個人都能接受別人的愛，你懂嗎？」東尼聳聳肩，這樣的坦白讓他有點不自在。「有些人就是無法承受他人的關愛。不必掛在心上，也不用太過自責，你只要……別再視而不見了。」

 

出乎意料，索爾先是低低輕笑，接著漸漸放聲笑開。

 

東尼皺眉。「笑什麼？」

 

「抱歉，從別人口中聽到該怎麼跟他相處的建議，實在有趣。」索爾苦笑著說。「我並沒有對洛基的本性視而不見，史塔克。我 _了解_ 我弟弟，我真的了解。我知道他多愛撒謊，也知道他受了多少苦，我知道他把緊緊把傷害捏在心裡不放，久而久之他認為傷害是他自己的一部分。

 

「但是他犯的錯並不能完全代表他這個人，朋友。」索爾短暫望了東尼一眼，確定東尼聽懂他的意思。「我以前的弟弟和我現在的弟弟是兩個截然不同的人，這我知道，可是洛基的罪狀不足以讓人放棄 _希望_ 。沒有任何事情可以讓你放棄，如果對方是你的家人，如果對方就像你的胳膊或你的心一樣，是你的一部分。所以我必須把每一次和弟弟相處的時間都當成能夠說服他是有人疼愛且有家可歸的機會。我願意承受這麼做所帶來的痛苦，因為如果我不這麼做，就是辜負了他。」

 

暴風雨轟隆聲填補了談話間的空隙，呢喃著雷神的幽微心聲。

 

東尼心想：媽的，都經歷了這麼多鳥事，他 _還是_ 一直粗心低估這些阿斯加人。

 

「那就祝你順利勸回洛基囉，大概吧。」東尼咕噥道。他的房間隱約傳來疑似內門關上的聲音，讓他精神一振。

 

索爾回頭朝這位花花公子的臥房瞥了一眼。「看來小辣椒小姐還在等你。」

 

東尼輕蹙眉。「她跑來了？」

 

「是啊，永生獸被殺後，她就回來基地了。她很擔心你。」

 

「是嗎。」東尼看著手裡空盤。他應該多準備幾塊的。「那我該走了，閃亮亮，她最討厭我遲到。你自己一個人沒問題吧？我今天關心人的額度很不幸已經用完了。」

 

雷神低聲笑。「沒問題。謝謝你，朋友；你讓我寬心了許多。」

 

東尼翻了個白眼，他知道對方是在撒謊，但決定接受。「你的意思是『分心了許多』吧，不過都可以啦。」東尼其實只是像平常一樣胡說八道，然而看來至少有一兩句話對方聽進去了。他在褲子上抹抹手，拿起空盤。「所以說，我知道一切都是依你所好、在你掌握之中，但是……給它一點時間，別太擔心，索爾。這樣很……奇怪。我幾乎比較喜歡你裝笨，因為這樣──」東尼語焉不詳地朝著索爾揮了揮手。「──實在不適合你。」

 

索爾心不在焉地點點頭，注意力再次轉向外面的暴風雨。東尼離開前回頭瞥了一眼，指甲下意識敲著空盤。

 

情況並不好，或許永遠也好不了。他們兄弟間還存在很嚴重的問題，可能會以鮮血與毀滅收場，東尼根本不想去思考。但是東尼說的也許沒錯，只要再多些時間，即使索爾身心最深最重的傷口也會癒合。他看得出來索爾的信念有點動搖，但他希望索爾能恢復信心。在來不及之前。

 

而數日後，他的信心或許是恢復了，暴風雨也終於停歇。

 

（未完待續）


End file.
